FIC-Klaine: El Salvador de los Ángeles
by MaruHudson
Summary: El Salvador de Los Angeles: Kurt y Jeff Hummel son dos gemelos de 12 años que sufren violencia intrafamiliar. Los agentes especial Blaine Anderson y Nick Duval, los salvan, y al sentir una conexion especial con ellos, deciden convertirse en sus tutores. Su amor es prohibido, pero quiza algun dia, cuando crezcan, puedan estar juntos :') -Klaine y Niff
1. Difícil Decisión

El Salvador de los Angeles...

_**Capítulo 1; Dificil Decicion**_

-Blaine, no se que hacer -Mencionó Nick, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Tu tambien lo sentiste? -Pregunto el moreno, igual de frustrado que su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?...

_Vale, de seguro no han de estar entendiendo nada. Primero que nada, bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, y hoy vengo a contarles mi historia… Soy agente especial de policia. Vaya labor diran ustedes. Pues si, todo esto surgio cuando era un pequeño niño. Mi padre era terriblemente cruel conmigo y con mi hermano, ya que ambos eramos, y somos gays. Recuardo a mi padre golpeandonos, corrigiendonos segun el. ¿Por que nunca los acusamos, se preguntaran? Bueno, es dificil teniendo 10 años, no sabes que hacer, y tienes miedo de buscar ayuda. _

_Aun recuerdo ese viernes 16 de agosto, muy por la mañana, yo tenía 14… Los recuerdos de aquella mañana son borrosos, aun recuerdo a aquella mujer de policía, abrazándome, prometiendome que todo iba a estar bien. Esa misma mujer, Matilde, que no solo nos rescato a mi y a mi hermano de mi padre, sino que también nos brindó un hogar, y nos educó como debía ser devido. Hoy en dia, esa mujer es mi madre. ¡Pero no! No significa que haya reemplazado a mi madre real. Hay lugar en mi corazón para ambas, pero mi madre…._

_Vale, esa es una historia que os contaré luego._

_Y ahora, ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Como eh superado eso, como eh seguido con mi vida y como me eh convertido en el joven apuesto y extremadamente adorable que soy ahora? …¿No se preguntaban eso? Vamos la verdad… ¿Lo ven? Claro que lo hacen…_

_Pues la verdad, es que lo supere, siguiendo el ejemplo de aquella mujer que me salvo de mi realidad… Ahora me dedico a hacer lo mismo que ella, salvo niños que son golpeados y agredidos por su familia… Y eso mismo fue lo que hice esta mañana, pero nunca espere que las cosas resultaran asi…._

-¡Blaine! Joder ¿¡Me estas escuchando?!

-¿Que? No, lo siento…

-Pregunte que haremos con ellos… No podria soportar que los envien a un orfanato, los separaran, eso seria terrible para ellos… ¿Has visto lo unidos que son verdad?

-Ya, Nick, tranquilo… Necesitamos encontrar una solucion para esto…

_Vale, que vuelvo a interrumpir la historia. Ese cabronazo que me grita, es Nick Duval. Ah sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. El solia escurrirse por la ventana de mi cuarto, traia con el algunas vendas y otras cosas para curarnos, y eso hacia. El me abrazaba, sufria conmigo, el, siendo un niño de tan solo 9, deseaba sanar mi dolar, deseaba ayudarme, pero al igual que yo, no sabia como. Al ser mayor, al igual que yo, Nick aun se sentia frustrado por nunca poder haberme ayudado. Y por mas que yo le dije lo importante que fue para mi, y como me ayudo de una forma que no se imagina, eso no ayudaba. La unica forma que encontro de al fin sacar esa frustracion que lo acompaño por tanto tiempo, fue ayudar a otros niños como yo. _

_Pero lo que paso hoy, era algo inhumano. Ustedes diganme, ¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Ok, eso no es algo malo, amor, no tiene porque ser algodesubicado, ¿Verdad? Pero… ¿Que pasaria si te enamoraras de alguien a quien has rescatado? Si, tampoco suena tan malo, pero entonces, ¿Que pasa si siendo un simple policia voluntario de 18 años, te enamoras de un niño de 12? Eso es malo, ¿Verdad?._

_Ese niño, con solo una mirada, senti algo tan raro, especial, como si ese niño estubiera escrito en mi destino, como si mi alma supiera algo que mi mente aun no. Llamenme egoista, pero cuando rescatamos a esos dos gemelos, no pude evitar correr hacia el, y abrazarlo. Abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y el no tubo miedo, el me abrazo tambien, llorando en mi hombro, como si nos conocieramos de 1000 vidas pasadas. Tal vez no era amor, del de novios y esposos, yo crei que era ese amor fraternal, que sientes hacia tu hijo. Dios, cuan equivocado estaba._

_Y ahora, resulta que a esos dos pequeños niños gemelos de 12 años, quieren separarlos, tirarlos en algun orfanato…. y con Nick no podemos permitir eso… No podemos soportarlo, y mucho menos el pensar en no volver a verlos…_

-Nick, debemos tomar la decicion mas importante de nuestras vidas…

Ambos caminamos hasta la estacion, donde llegamos hasta la amable secretaria. Le sonrei, muy seguro de mi decicion, y finalmente le dije…

-Hola, nos gustaria convertirnos en los tutores de dos niños que llegaron hoy aqui…

-Si, ¿Puede decirnos sus nombre? -Pregunto ella. Volteo a Nick, y el me sonrio ansioso. No habia vuelta atras…

-Jeff y Kurt Hummel


	2. Los Dos Lados de la Misma Moneda

_**Hola! Bueno, antes de publicar quería darles las gracias a Gaby y a Fioreeh por darse un momento para leer el fic y comentarlo :D! Gracias por eso, y ahora si les dejo el próximo capítulo :)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2; Los dos lados de la misma moneda…**_

-Nick, porfavor relajate… -Le pedi a mi amigo, aunque este seguia dando vueltas por la sala.

-No, no puedo… Hoy nos los presentan, ¿Y si les caemos mal? -Pregunto angustiado.

-Practicamente, ya nos conocen -Reconoci, aunque solo me gane una mirada asesina por parte suya. Levante mis manos, en señal de paz, y volvi mi mirada al piso. La verdad, yo tambien estaba nervioso, bastante. Pero todo estaba bien. Todo tenia que estar bien, ¿No es asi?... Si, todo estaria bien.

-¿Señores Anderson y Duval? -Ambos nos acercamos a la señora -¿Son ustedes? -Ambos asentimos.

-Si, yo soy Anderson, y el es Duval -Le dije con una tranquila sonrisa… Bueno, alguno de los dos tenia que ser el tranquilo, ¿No?

-Bueno… Es hora, entonces, de reunirse con sus niños -Dijo ella, acercandoce a la puerta. Nos indico que pasaramos, cosa que hicimos. Primero entre yo, y Nick me seguia de cerca… Habian dos camas. Yo buscaba al gemelo Castaño y de ojos claros, a Kurt, mientras Nick estaba buscando al rubio de ojos oscuros, Jeff. Aunque, si lo piensan bien, ¿No deberia ser Jeff el de los ojos claros? Anderson, ¡Concentrate!. Me acerce a la cama de la izquierda, donde Kurt dormia tranquilamente. Su cuerpo era muy delgado, su rostro tenia heridas, mayormente golpes y cortes. Tenia mal aspecto tambien, estaba muy palido, y tenia considerables ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Kurt… -Suavemente, comente a moverlo. El abrio sus ojos de golpe, al parecer asustado. Reaccion normal. Me miro directo a los ojos, al parecer reconociendome.

-¿Que tal Kurt? Yo soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson… Soy agente de policia, y desde hoy tambien sere tu tutor… -Le dije suavemente.

En ese momento, no me percate de que Nick estaba despertando al rubio, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Kurt. Pero este, al abrir sus, se espanto. Salto de su cama, y corrio a esconderse detras del castaño, quien no despegaba su mirada de mi… Vaya par de ojos, tenia un color hermoso. Jeff se refugio detras de Kurt, espiando por encima de sus hombros.

-No tengas miedo Jeff, ellos son buenos -Dijo Kurt. Joder, tiene una voz hermosa.

Jeff no respondio, se escondio aun mas detras de su hermano. Nick se acerco y se sento junto a mi, logrando que los ojos celestes que me estaban observando se dirigieran en su direccion esta vez.

-¿Tu quien eres? -Pregunto nuevamente Kurt.

-Soy Nicolas Duval, puedes decirme Nick -Dijo amablemente mi amigo. Extendio su mano al pequeño, pero este solo la observo, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo -No voy a dañarte -Volvio a hablar Nick. El pequeño volvio a mirarlo a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa, que no iluminaba sus ojos, escapo de sus labios. Tomo con gusto la mano de su amigo.

-El no te hara daño Jeff, su mirada es sincera -Dijo el pequeño, sorprendiendonos a ambos. Jeff se acerco, y tomo la mano de Nick dudosamente.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente .Dije, extendiendo tambien yo la mano. Kurt la tomo, y joder, que tiene unas manos muy suaves…

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel -Dijo el

Jeff se acerco y le susurro algo a Kurt, algo que ni yo ni mi amigo pudimos escuchar. Kurt asintio despacio, y volvio la vista a nosotros.

-Jeff quiere que sepan que su nombre es Jeffrey Sterling Hummel. Y quiere saber para que han venido…-Pregunto amablemente. Dios, este niño era una dulzura, y al parecer no solo yo lo creia, Nick lo miraba enternecido tambien.

-Bueno, Nick y yo nos haremos cargo de ustedes dos ahora -Dije suavemente. El fruncio el seño, por lo que procedi con la explicacion -Los llevaremos a casa, los cuidaremos, nos aseguraremos de que nunca les falte comida, ni una cama caliente… Y los trataremos con amor, y respeto, como ustedes lo merecen… -Le dije. El sonrio suavemente, pero nuevamente su sonrisa no ilumino sus ojos.

-¿Y nos golpearan? -Pregunto Jeff hablando por primera vez… Su voz tambien era muy suave, y linda, pero yo seguia cautivado por el pequeño castaño frente a mi.

-Claro que no, nosotros jamas hariamos eso… Vamos a educarlos si, pero con amor, y con respeto… ¿Eso esta bien para ti Jeff? -Pregunto Nick dulcemente al pequeño rubio. Este asintio escondiendoce nuevamente tras Kurt.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? Nick y yo los llevaremos a su nueva casa…

-Ok… -Dijo suavemente Kurt, levantandose de la cama. Jeff nunca se despego de el, estaba aferrado a su camisa de forma violenta, aunque parecia no molestarle a su hermano. Ambos llevaban puestos Jeans gastados, algo grandes, pero solucionado con un simple cinturon. Kurt tenia una camisa de mangas largas comun, esa era de su talla, suelta, blanca en la parte del estomago, y las mangas eran celestes claras, mientras Jeff traia puesta una campera, estaba hasta arriba, y su capucha puesta. Era negra y roja. Ambas prendas parecian gastadas y viejas, como si hubieran sufrido el mismo maltrato que sus niños, desgarradas y hasta quemadas en algunos lugares. Una vez todo el papeleo estuvo resuelto, llevamos a los niños hasta afuera, donde el auto estaba estacionado. Yo iba sosteniendo la mano de Kurt, quien me llegaba hasta la cintura, era algo bajito, pero sin duda muy lindo. Su pequeña manita, a pesar de ser muy suave, se sentia muy esqueletica. Sin duda todo eso era debido a la desnutricion que sufrian estos niños.

Al parecer, Kurt tiene las defenzas muy bajas debido a su desnutricion, se enferma con fascilidad y muy seguido, sin mencionar que de forma muy intensa. Jeff, a pesar de que sus defenzas no eran muy fuertes, no sufria de lo mismo. Mas bien, tenia algunas alergias y sufria de bastantes calambres. En cuanto dimos un paso afuera, Jeff se volvio loco, y comenzo a correr. Corria muy fuerte y rapido, y aunque Nick y yo lo llamamos, el rubio no detenia su marcha. Se encontraba ya a varios metros de distancia, tanto yo como mi amigo estabamos desesperandonos, cuando de repente, el pequeño castaño junto a mi llamo a su gemelo, ni siquiera grito, mas bien hablo normalmente.

-Jeff -Dijo sencillamente. El rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Kurt. Nick y yo nos miramos inpactados.

_¿Ustedes creen en eso de la conexion entre hermanos gemelos? Bueno, Nick y yo tuvimos que aprender a creer..._

-Vuelve -Exigio Kurt, siempre manteniendo su tono de voz bajo y suave.

El pequeño que habia corrido, se dio la vulta, y volvio caminando hasta nosotros, cabizbajo… Al llegar hasta nosotros, el pequeño rubio, un poco mas alto que su hermano, casi de la misma altura de Kurt, se paro frente a el.

-Jeff, no vamos a escapar de ellos, son buenos… -Explico Kurt, como si hablara con un niño de… Joder, es que tienen 12 años… Mas bien Kurt hablaba como si tuviera 18.

El rubio asintio, y tomo la mano de Nick, sorprendiendolo. Luego de ese pequeño inconveniente, todos siguieron caminando, hasta quedar frente a un auto deportivo, bastante nuevo y elegante a la vista.

-¡Wow! ¡Iremos en auto!... Espera, ¡Iremos en ESTE auto! -Dijo Kurt, por primera vez entusiasmado, y sus ojos brillando de emocion…

_Y ese fue el momento, el momento en el que me di cuenta lo mucho que me gustaba verlo sonreir, ver sus ojos brillar, ver esa sonrisa autentica en sus labios… ¿Como un padre? Si, porque no, como un padre. Ese fue el momento, en el que me jure a mi mismo, que siempre haria hasta lo imposible, por hacer sonreir a ese pequeño angel de 12 años… Lo que no sabia, era que "Lo que fuera" se convertiria realmente en "LO QUE FUERA"..._

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **

Al estacionar frente a casa, mire a Nick con emocion. El estaba en el mismo estado al parecer. Ambos volteamos para ver a nuestros niños, y alli estaban, se habian quedados dormidos, luego de disfrutar el ir en un auto. Kurt se encontraba durmiendo sentado, con su cabeza recargada en su mano, y su codo apoyado contra la ventanilla. Jeff, se encontraba usando las piernas del castaño como almohada, aferrandose a la cintura de su hermano. Ambos sonreimos, ahora ya conociamos mas las personalidades de este par.

Kurt era sin duda mas valiente que Jeff, el se encargaba de protegerlo, se mantenia sereno, atento y muy responsable y adulto. Sin duda habia adquirido esta personalidad para proteger a Jeff. Se notaba que el rubio se sentia a salvo cuando Kurt estaba presente.

Jeff por su parte parece mas traumado con su pasado, es timido y tiene miedo de la gente, es desconfiado, necesita de Kurt para sentirse seguro y a salvo, lo ah adoptado como una figura mayor. Nick y yo sabemos que eso esta mal, sin embargo, y ambos sabiendo lo que se siente estar en la situacion de esos niños, sabemos que no siempre se elige ser asi, ni mucho menos.

-Jeff, despierta, ya llegamos -Dijo suavemente Nick. Jeff no despertaba y tampoco Kurt. Mi amigo y yo nos bajamos del auto. Nick tomo a Jeff con sumo cuidado, y lo saco del auto, sosteniendolo en sus brazos. Yo me acerque, e igualmente tome a Kurt en mis brazos. El, contrario a Jeff, envolvio sus brazos en mi cuello y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

_Tanto yo como Nick sabiamos lo que necesitaban estos dos niños, amor. Necesitaban, y buscaban desesperadamente un poco de afecto. Aunque no lo demostraran,simples cosas, como abrazarme mientras estaba dormido, eran claves de algo que ellos deseaban, que alguien los abrazara tambien._

Caminamos hasta la entrada. Nick intento sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo, intentando no mover mucho a Jeff para no despertarlo. Pero fallo, Jeff se desperto, con ojos muy abiertos y angustiados.

-¡No! ¡Bajame! -Dijo, alterandose y soltandose del agarre de Nick. Corrio hasta mi, y tiro de la mano de Kurt violentamente, haciendome soltarlo. El castaño se desperto cuando sintio que lo dejaba en el suelo, por suerte no se me cayo de los brazos, lo deje de pie en el piso. Al principio con ojos abiertos y asustados, pero luego parecio reaccionar de en donde estaban. En lugar de molestarse con Jeff, como Nick y yo pensamos que lo haria, miro al rubio que se aferraba a el y correspondio su abrazo.

-Dios, Jeff, que brusco eres, casi me matas de un infarto -Se quejo el pequeño, tallandose los ojos con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra seguia correspondiendo el abrazo. Una vez que estuvo mas atento, su mirada se dirigio al frente, y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, esta vez de imprecion -¿Aqui viven? -Pregunto deslumbrado.

_Nick y yo, tenemos un buen salario, por lo que no solo podemos tener lo escencial, sino que podemos permitirnos lujos. Tenemos un departamente en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad, ubicado en un hermoso barrio, donde varios de nuestros vecinos tienen muchos niños. Nuestro departamento era literalmente enorme, con un doble piso balcon/jardin._

-Sip, ¿Quieren entrar? -Kurt asintio emocionadamente, mientras que Jeff solo miraba con ojos grandes. Mientras entrabamos al lobby, note como Kurt cojeaba un poco de su pierna derecha. Y no cualquiera lo habria notado, lo que sucede es que no puedo despegar mis ojos de ese niño, por lo que pude ver una pequeña dificultad al apoyar su pie. Me acerque a el dispuesto a preguntarle.

-¿Te duele algo Kurt? -Pregunte suavemente. El me miro, y nego con su cabeza.

-No -Dijo en susurro, pareciendo timido por primera vez.

-Puedes decirme, yo te puedo ayudar… -Le dije, tratando de inspirarle confianza. Al parecer, funciono.

-Me duele un poco el pie -Dijo bajito.

Yo sonrei al saber que el pequeño confiaba en mi -No hay problema, mañana temprano te llevare con algun doctor, para que ya no te duela, ¿Si? -Pregunte, agachandome a su altura.

-¿Y que tambien revicen a Jeff? -Pregunto esperanzado. Asenti, enternecido por su preocupacion hacia su hermano. Fue cuando me pregunto, ¿Cuando habra sido la ultima vez que esos niños fueron al doctor?

-¿Listo para entrar? -Pregunte, fingiendo emocion… Bueno, mas bien emocionado. Kurt asintio freneticamente, y todos nos subimos al ascensor.

Nuestro hogar era bastante lindo. Al entrar, habia un pequeño pasillo, y al atravesarlo encontrabas la sala, que consistia en 3 sofas, (1 para 3 personas, y otros dos individuales) rodeando la television. Mas atras, habia una escalera, para subir al segundo piso. Si seguias mas alla de las escaleras, te encontrabas con la cocina/comedor. La escalera subia hasta un pasillo. Si te colocabas en el pasillo, podias ver toda la sala, ya que no habia pared, era como un balcon dentro de la casa. Del otro lado, la pared con las primera puerta era nuestra habitacion. Antes yo dormia el la habitacion de al lado, pero equipamos ese cuarto para los niños. Por ahora, ya que no tuvimos mucho tiempo, los chicos compartirian una cama matrimonial (La que solia usar yo) y con Nick usariamos otra para nosotros. Obiamente seria algo temporal. llegando al final del pasillo, habia un baño. Aunque, de todos modos, en cada habitacion habia un baño personal.

-Wow, es enorme… Mira Jeff, es como un castillo, como en las peliculas de Disney -Opino el castaño, recorriendo todo el lugar con sus ojos.

-Odio esas peliculas -Dijo Jeff, conversando con su hermano por primera vez frente a nosotros. Nick y yo no podiamos hacer mas que mirarlos y sonreir divertidos.

-Si, porque eres un aburrido… -Contraataco Kurt.

-¡No es cierto! -Se enojo Jeff.

-Si lo es… Dime quien mira golf un sabado, ¡Un sabado! -Le reclamo el castaño.

-¡Era la maraton oficial! -Se quejo el rubio.

-... Como sea -Dijo Kurt, dando fin a la pelea asi de facil. Nosotros, Nick y yo, seguiamos alli, solo observando aquella discucion, la cual por suerte, no paso a mayores…

_Hasta ahora, las cosas parecian de una manera. Parecia que Kurt seria un chico muy sereno, mientras Jeff tenia impulsos salvajes. ¿Eso parecia no...?_

-Chicos, ¿Que opinan si les muestro su habitacion? -Les pregunte. Ambos asintieron, asi que los lleve a la planta alta. Abri la puerta, y les mostre la que seria su habitacion. Ambos parecian impresionados. Mi amigo y yo nos aseguramos de equiparla con todo lo que un niño de 12 años le gustaria, o podria necesitar. Habia una tv grande, una consola de videojuegos, con algunos CDs para que pudieran jugar, unos juguetes, blocs de dibujos y algunos lapices sobre uno de los escritorios, mientras que en otro habia una computadora. Habian dos armarios grandes, donde todabia no habia ropa dentro. La habitacion quedaba perfectamente adornada, ya que no le entraria nada mas, pero los muebles no estaban amontonados. Cada cosa tenia su lugar.

-¡Kurt! ¡Una consola de videojuegos! -Le susurro sorrprendido Jeff a su hermano. Kurt solo asintio, sin darle mucha importancia. Al parecer, no le llamaba mucho la atencion.

-Jeff, mira los armarios, ¿Crees que nos den ropa? -Pregunto, nuevamente aparentando ser un adulto, preocupandose por algu mucha mas escencial que un simple videojuego.

-Mañana Nick y yo los llevaremos a comprar ropa, ¿Les parece? -Pregunte dulcemente. Kurt asintio, muy serio. Jeff en cambio seguia mirando el videojuego -¿Quieres jugar? -Le pregunte, acercandome a el. Jeff retrocedio un poco, pero sin embargo asintio. Se volteo a Kurt.

-¿Jugamos? -Pregunto entusiasmado.

-No -Respondio Kurt.

-Porfis, juguemos, porfa… -Rogaba el rubio.

-No Jeff, no quiero, juego tu si quieres -Le dijo el castaño.

-Oye Jeff, si quieres yo puedo jugar contigo. Pero te advierto que soy muy malo, no creo que pueda ganar -Le adverti. Jeff me sonrio por primera vez, y asintio con su cabecita. Me sente con mis piernas cruzadas en el piso, y prendi la consola. El rubio se sento a mi lado, y tomo un mando. Estuvimos un rato ahi, jugando. Kurt en cambio se habia acostado en la cama, aunque estoy seguro que no estaba dormida, ya que cada vez que Jeff se quejaba con el video juego, diciendo cosas como "¡No!" o "No hagas eso" el pequeño de ojos celestes diriguia su vista hacia nosotros. Estaba al pendiente de todo, y eso no era normal para un niño de 12 años.

-Ya me aburri Blaine -Me dijo mi compañero de videojuegos, dejando el mando en el suelo y poniendose de pie. Yo imite sus acciones.

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora? -Indage

-Quiero jugar con Kurt -Respondio el, corriendo hasta la cama y arrojandose sobre el otro, quien al sentir a su hermano, lo volteo, y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas. No parecia algo improvisado, mas bien algo que solian hacer.

-¡No! Basta… -Decia el pequeño rubio mientras reia -Kurt… detente -Dijo, y el castaño asi lo hizo. Jeff aprovecho para abalanzarsele y darle muchos besos a su hermano, por todas partes, su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, mientras yo solo observaba divertido y conmovido.

-Jeff, eres un empalagoso, ya quitate -Le indico el castaño, pero Jeff lo habia sujetado bien de las muñecas, y lo tenia inmovilizado.

-¿Quieres jugar a las luchas? -Pregunto el rubio.

-No -Contesto cortante su hermano.

-Vamos, yo sere Jefferman y tu el pequeño porcelana -Dijo. Porcelana, pense que seria un apodo que el rubio tendria para el ojiazul.

-No, no quiero -Dijo, pero Jeff comenzo a golpearlo en el estomago. Por supuesto, eran golpes fingidos, pero parecia que a Kurt no le gustaba -Basta Jeff, no quiero -Pedia el mas pequeño, pero el otro no se detenia. En ese momento, Kurt hizo algo que crei nunca haria.

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaine dile que pare! -Dijo el, llamandome. No reaccione, mas bien me quede un momento paralizado. Kurt me pedia ayuda, ¿Cuando habria sido la ultima vez que pidio ayuda a alguien? Mis pies reaccionaron, y me acerque a ellos.

-Jeff, Kurt dijo que no queria jugar, deberias respetarlo -Le dije suavemente. El pequeño asintio, y se quito de encima del otro.

-¿Estas enojado? -Le pregunto a Kurt, quien solo asintio -¿Me perdonas? -Kurt no respondio al instante, pero finalmente, suspiro y se enderezo para mirar a su hermano.

-Sabes que no me gusta Jeff, no lo hagas -Le dijo. El otro asintio.

Nuevamente, Kurt se comportaba mucho mas adulto de lo que deberia ser.

-¡Blaine! ¡Dile a los niños que la cena esta servida! -Escuche a Nick decir desde abajo.

-Bueno niños, es hora de la cena, vamos abajo -Indique. Ellos me siguieron durante el camino.

-¿Que vamos a comer Kurt? -Le susurro Jeff a su hermano, lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara.

-No se -Respondio inocentemente el pequeño.

-¿Nos daran comida a nosotros también? ¿Oh crees que solo nos harán mirar?- Volvio a preguntar el rubio. Juro que pude escuchar como mi corazón se estrujaba de pensar en lo que han sufrido estos hermosos niños.

-No se Jeff -Volvió a repetir Kurt, algo fastidiado.

Yo no hice comentario, continué caminando hasta que llegamos a la cocina. Indique a los niños que se sentaran.

-¿Que preparaste para nosotros hoy Nick? -Pregunte animado.

-He hecho mi famosa sopa de caldo de pollo -Dijo Nick, fingiendo emoción.

Los doctores dijeron que seria bueno darle sopa a los niños, ya que la sopa de pollo no solo es una de las mejores formas de nutrir a los niños, y más aún cuando presentan una desnutrición, además tiene propiedades medicinales y ayuda a combatir el catarro y otras dolencias pulmonares.

-¿Que es sopa? -Pregunto Jeff. Nick y yo quedamos perplejos con la pregunta.

-Bueno… La sopa es una comida muy rica… -Les dije, tratando de hacer que la cena sonara atractiva.

-¿Se bebe? -Pregunto al ver como Nick servia un poco en su plato.

-Pues.. Si, tomas la cuchara, y la comes con ella -Dijo mi amigo. Jeff y Kurt no parecian del todo convencidos. Mire a Nick y ambos compartimos una mirada complice. Probamos un poco de la sopa y… Madre mia, que estaba buena.

-Mmm, Nick. Esta deliciosa -Dije con sinceridad.

-La verdad es que me ah quedado muy bien -Me contesto él, volviendo a probar de su cuchara. Sin embargo,los niños aun no se atrevian a provar la comida. Se mantenian sentados en sus acientos, los cuales parecian enormes en comparacion con sus pequeños cuerpo, mirando la sopa como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-Vamos niños, les prometo que les va a gustar -Anime. En perfecta sincronia, Kurt y Jeff tomaron sus cucharas, y las undieron en el tazon. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, guiaron sus cubiertos hasta sus bocas.

-¿Y bien…? -Pregunto Nick, esperando la critica de su sopa.

-...Esta buena -Dijo Jeff, volviendo a probar. Kurt, sin embargo, no volvio a probarla.

-¿Y a ti te gusto? -Le pregunte al castaño, quien no respondio. Solo volvio a comer, sin mucho entusiasmo. Claro, no le habia gustado, pero estaba hambriento.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos mas tranquilos y en confianza, Blaine y queremos hablarles sobre las nuevas reglas -Dijo el morocho.

Jeff se paralizo, su rostro se volvio palido de repente -¿Reglas? -Dijo temerozamente. Kurt seguia entretenido con su comida, al parecer cada vez le encontraba mejor sabor.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Jeff, son reglas sencillas -Le asegure -Ok, aqui van:

Número 1; Ustedes niños, tienen que ir a la escuela. Estudiar y ser responsables con sus tareas seran sus unicas obligaciones en esta casa -Les dije, tratando de sonar autoritario, pero suavemente a la vez.

-Numero 2; No podran salir de la casa sin permiso. Numero 3: El horario para ir a acostarse sera hasta las 10 -Siguio explicando Nick.

-Numero 4; deben ser respetuosos con nosotros. Ahora estamos a cargo de ustedes, por lo que si decimos "No" a algo, significa que no. Sin reclamos, y sin contestaciones -Explique yo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ¿Entendieron? -Preguntó mi amigo. Ambos niños asintieron con sus cabezas, mientras seguian comiendo. Nick y yo sonreimos satisfechos.

_Esos niños no nos darán problemas, son ángeles… Bueno, se vale soñar…_


	3. Comportamientos

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, Gracias por los comentarios! Y segundo, respondiendo a la pregunta que me ha hecho Fioreeh, los niños seran "niños" por asi decirlo, durante unos cuantos capítulos... habrán algunos saltos en el tiempo, pero avanzará de apoco. Mi idea era mostrarles el avanze y crecimiento de Kurt y Jeff con su nueva familia... Respondiendo a eso, (Y espero te haya aclarado tus dudas) Sigamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3; Comportamientos…**_

_Recuerdo esa primera noche. Fue dificil sin duda. Los niños despertaban con pesadillas, asustados, y muy sobresaltados. Les tomaba varios minutos volver a la realidad. Recuerdo que Jeff sollozaba con ganas, aferrandose a Kurt como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kurt en cambio, solo despertaba con lagrimas en sus ojos, y se dejaba consolar. Esa mañana, llevariamos a los niños con el doctor, y luego de eso a comorar ropa. Recuerdo esa mañana, como si hubiera sido ayer…_

-Niños, ya son las nueve, es hora de levantarse -Dije tranquilamente, mientras me acercaba a la cama. Ambos pequeños seguian roncando. Kurt dormia de lado, mientras era abrazado casi violentamente por Jeff. Era sin duda una de las escenas mas tiernas que habia visto en mi vida, pero debia despertar a esos angeles.

-Pequeños, ahi que levantarse…. -Dije, moviendo suavemente a Kurt. El comenzo a abrir esos hermosos ojos celestes que tiene, y enfoco su vista en mi.

-No Blaine,un rato mas -Pidio el adormilado. La verdad, nada me hubiera gustado mas que verlo dormir un rato mas, pero esa mañana teniamos planes.

-Vamos Kurt, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ¿Recuerdas? -Pregunte suavemente, volviendo a moverlo. El abrio nuevamente sus ojos.

-..ok… -Dijo en tono bajito, mientras volvia a cerrar sus ojos -Jeff, me estas afixiando -Se quejo con el rubio, quien solo apreto mas su agarre.

Una vez que logramos separar a Jeff de Kurt, los niños entraron al baño, se dieron una ducha, se cepillaron los dientes, se peinaron, y se colocaron una ropa que teníamos preparada para ellos y bajaron a desayunar. Eron dos niños totalmente distintos. Kurt presto poca atencion a su cabello, dejandolo rebuelto y hacia abajo, mientras que Jeff decidió peinarlo hacia un costado. Era algo impactante verlos asi, realmente parecian otras personas.

-Em… B-bueno niños, ¿Por que no comen algo rapido asi nos vamos? -Pregunte.

-¿Comer? ¿De mañana? -Pregunto Kurt, tomando asiento junto a mi.

-Claro, deben desayunar -Dije yo.

-Oh… -Dije Jeff -¿Y que vamos a desayunar Blaine? -Dijo el pequeño. Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre.

-Lo que ustedes quieran -Les dije, mientras depositaba frente a ellos una bandeja con distintas comidas.

Los ojos de ambos pequeños se abrieron de par en par al ver tanta comida. No hace falta decir que se devoraron todo.

-¿Les gusto? -Pregunte mirandolos divertidamente.

-No… puedo… moverme… -Dijo Kurt, sosteniendo su estomago lleno.

-Kurt… creo que… estoy lleno… ¿Asi se siente? -Pregunto inocentemente Jeff. Senti mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-Bueno… -Dijo Nick, limpiando sus lagrimosos ojos con sus mangas, disimuladamente -Es hora de ir al doctor, ¿Estan listos? -Pregunto el.

-No… -Se quejo Kurt. Ambos pequeños se tiraron al suelo dramaticamente, tan sincronizadamente que me hicieron dudar si no lo habrian planeado antes, y haciendonos reir.

-Vamos, o llegaremos tarde a la consulta -Regañe, tomando al pequeño castaño en mis brazos. Nick imito mis acciones con Jeff, el rubio, quien ya estaba tomandonos mas confianza, enredo sus delgados bracitos en su cuello, igual que Kurt hizo lo mismo conmigo. Empacamos dos basos termicos con leche por si la espera se hacia muy larga.

Bajamos por el elevador con nuestros niños aun en brazos. Llegamos hasta el garage, y todos abordamos viaje al hospital. El transcurso en el auto fue divertido, ambos niños comentaban todo, TODO lo que veian. Con Nick estabamos felices de que les gustara. Tambien notamos como es que ambos piensan y actuan de forma tan similar. En algunas ocaciones, Kurt empezaba a hablar y Jeff terminaba la oracion y viceversa. Tambien, habian momentos en los que ambos decian las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo, o se hablaban con simples miradas, miradas complices que me dejaban atonitos, ya que ambos estaban bastante serios, luego se miraban y en unos minutos estaban riendo por quien sabe que cosa.

Una vez que llegamos, hablamos con una amable recepcionista, que nos indico que esperaramos hasta que el doctor nos llamara. Todos fuimos hasta la sala de espera, y nos sentamos en los sillones a esperar. Jeff tomo una revista de comics y se sento en el suelo, boca abajo, mientras pasaba las paginas, aunque realmente no las leia, solo se reia con los dibujos. Kurt, por su parte, se sento en un sofa junto a mi. Tomo una revista de frances avanzado, y comenzo a leerla, mientras bebia de su baso. Sinceramente, parecia un adulto bebiendo cafe mientras leia el periodico.

-Kurt, cariño, ¿No te gustaria leer mejor esta? -Le pregunte, extendiendole un libro de cuentos. El nego con su cabeza, sin siquiera despegar su vista de la revista.

-A el le gusta leer esas cosas, en casa mama tenia muchas de esas pero nunca las leia. El las robo y comenzo a leerla, siempre que se enoja mucho conmigo comienza a hablar en ese extraño idioma -Explico Jeff. Me sorprendio que aquel pequeño supiera hablar frnces, pero en realidad, debia de tener mucho tiempo libre encerrado en su habitacion. Recuerdo bien que yo tambien lo tenia, y solia escribir canciones.

-¿Te gusta el frances? -Pregunte interesado. El solo asintio, sin darme mucha importancia. Yo en cambio estaba DEMACIADO interesado. Decidi hacer uso de esas clases que intente tomar hace ya muchos años y averiguar si era verdad.

-¿Podrias decir "Hola" en frances?

- Salut -Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Te extraño? -Volvi a preguntar.

-Je regrette ton absence -Pronuncio perfectamente.

-¿Te quiero?

-Je t'aime -Volvio a decir. Mi boca cayo al suelo. Era demaciado avanzado para un simple niño de 12 años de edad - ¿Ça suffit? *¿Suficiente?* - Me pregunto con su perfecta pronunciacion, sin despegar la vista de la revista ni por un minuto. Yo solo asenti, y volvi mi mirada a Jeff, quien se comportaba como alguien de su edad, y luego volvi a mirar a aquel pequeño, que leia junto a mi mientras tomaba su bebida caliente.

Luego de unos minutos, el doctor nos invito a pasar.

-Buenos dias -Nos dijo el doctor educadamente, sentandose en su escritorio y haciendo un ademan con su mano, para que nos sentaramos frente a el. Yo y Nick nos sentamos. Kurt se paro junto a mi, ya que solo habian dos sillas, y Jeff, al ver a alguien extraño, se escondio detras del castaño, aferrandose a su camiseta.

El doctor, quien se mantuvo viendo la escena, enfoco su mirada en mi -¿Algo que deba saber? -Pregunto el, refiriendose al comportamiento del rubio.

-Dejeme presentarme -Dije, extendiendole mi mano, la cual el doctor tomo en forma de saludo - Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, y este es mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso Nicolas Duval. Somos agentes especializados en casos de violencia intrafamiliar. Ellos son Jeff y Kurt, son hermanos, los conocimos en nuestra ultima mision, y decidimos hacernos cargos de ellos -Intente utilizar palabras complicadas para que los pequeños no entendieran de lo que estabamos hablando. Pero claro, debia tener en cuenta que estaba tratando con el niño que sabia frances avanzado.

-Entiendo -Dijo el medico, mientras acentia y miraba a los dos pequeños -Bueno, voy a hacerles un checkeo general, ¿Hay algun problema especifico que quieran contarme?

-Si, de hecho, a Kurt le dolia un poco su pie derecho, estaria bien si lo revisara -Sugeri. El doctor asintio y se puso de pie.

-Pequeños, ¿Por que no se sientan en aquella camilla? -Pregunto señalando hacia el objeto. Kurt me miro, y yo le di un pequeño asentimiento. El castaño se dirigio hasta la camilla y se sento en ella. Jeff que lo seguia aferrado a su camisa, se coloco de cuclillas detras de su hermano.

El profecional se acerco lenta y cautelosa mente hasta donde se encontraba Kurt. Nick y yo lo seguimos de cerca. Una vez que estuvo frente a el, le pidio si podia quitarse la zapatilla del pie derecho. El castaño lo hizo tranquilamente, y el medico puso revisarlo sin problemas. Tenia una ligera dobladura, nada de que preocuparse. Luego le pidio a ambos niños si podian quitarse sus camisetas. Esta vez, ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

-Que pasa cariño -Pregunte, hacercandome hasta ellos -El doctor necesita revisar sus heridas -Ambos pequeños negaron con timidez -¿No? ¿Por que no quieren? -Volvi a inquirir con suavidad.

-Porque nuestros cuerpos son feos… Tienen muchas marcas… -Dijo Jeff avergonzado. Kurt asintio a sus palabras.

-Vamos niños, no tienen de que avergonzarse, nadie aqui se va a burlar de ustedes ni mucho menos, es mas, el doctor les puede ayudar a que esas marcas feas se vayan, ¿No les gustaria? -Pregunto Nick. Ambos pequeños se miraron, luego regresaron la vista y asintieron.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Porque no hacen caso al doctor y se quitan las playeras? -Pregunte esta vez yo. Kurt y Jeff volvieron a asentir, y lentamente, se quitaron sus prendas…

_Recuerdo la primera vez que vi sus pequeños cuerpos. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Tantas sicatrices y golpes, en niños de apenas 12 años, tanto maltrato… Hasta en sus espaldas y en sus pechos tenian dibujos y quemadoras, de cigarros, y otras que no pude reconocer con que habrian sido que morder mi labio muy fuerte para no soltar lagrimas. Obviamente, a mi nunca me importarian sus golpes. Esas marcas son parte de su historia, y siempre me recordaran el porque debo protegerlos y amarlos._

-¿Lo ven? No esta tan mal, apenas se nota -Les dije, tragandome el enorme nudo que se habia formado en mi garganta. Diablos, no podia quitar mi mirada del deltoide de Kurt, el el cual habia un dibujo de una calabera… Eso no solo fue hecho por sus padres, comienzo a sospechar que hay algo mas detras del pasado de estos niños.

El doctor estaba tan impactado como nosotros. Sin embargo, intento disimularlo mientras atendia sus heridas. Nick y yo tratamos de hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, yo diria que estas heridas no son nada graves, yo les recomendaria una crema especial, para que las marcas y cicatrices se opaquen, aunque no creo que desaparezcan por completo… -Dijo el doc. dandonos una receta. Le dimos las gracias, y nos despedimos educadamente.

-¿Y ahora? -Pregunto Kurt, tomando mi mano.

-Ahora iremos a comprar ropa -Dije yo. Caminamos hasta el auto, y los niños se subieron a la parte de atras. Con Nick nos subimos adelante, y manejamos hasta el centro comercial. Era temprano, asi que no habia mucha gente.

-¿Y ahora? -Pregunto Jeff. Sonrei, pregunto exactamente lo mismo que Kurt antes de subirnos al auto.

-Ahora buscaremos lugares para comprar su ropa -Repeti. Comenzamos a caminar. Nuevamente, descubrimos mas sobre los gustos de esos dos.

A Jeff le encantaron los Jeans desgastados y rotos. Compramos varios de esos para el, al igual que otros normales, siempre de colores alegres, como celestes y verdes. Tambien le compramos unos pantalones deportivos, de distintos colores. Varias camisetas, con muchos dibujos y palabras escritas. Le gustaban las zapatillas Blancas y negras. Tal vez con algunas lineas de colores, pero no muchas porque eran muy "llamativas", cosa que nos causo gracia, ya que comparado con todo su atuendo, las zapatillas no eran nada.

Con Kurt fue mas dificil, cada vez que le preguntabamos que le gustaba, el respondia que lo que fuera mas barato. Pero con Nick, lo descubrimos mas de una vez mirando ciertos tipos de pantalones. Eran Jeans, pequeños, pero muy elegantes, de color cafe, o azul, u otros tonos oscuros. Tambien algunos de colores celestes y blancos, tambien manteniendose elegantes. Le llamaban la atencion las camisetas blancas sencillas, y con Nick lo descubrimos tambien mirando unos hermosos sueteres totalmente censillos, de un solo color, la mayoria rojos o grises claros. Era adorable como la mayoria le quedaba por las manos, dejando ver apenas sus dedos. Parecia todo un moedlo, le gustaba vestir elegante. Eso me llamo bastante la atencion. Terminamos las compras, y volvimos a la casa. Los niños subieron arriba, a jugar, mientras con Nick nos sentamos a tomar un cafe.

-Son dos niños totalmente geniales -Comento mi amigo, dando un gran sorbo a su cafe, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Lo se, son simplemente estupendos -Admire tambien, sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-Jeff es tan… tierno, se nota que en el fondo es un niño muy alegre, ¿Viste su ropa? Le gustaban muchos colores -Dijo sonriente.

-Y Kurt… Dios, no se que voy a hacer con el… -Mencione preocupado.

-¿Lo dices por la ropa? -Pregunto, dando otro sorbo a su cafe.

-No, su ropa no importa en lo más mínimo... De hecho eso es muy tierno tambien, pero… Hablo de su actitud. Es muy maduro, parece un adulto… ¡No lo estoy culpando! No me mal interpretes, entiendo totlmente que no adapto ese caracter por gusto, sino por necesidad, porque alguien debia protegerlo, y sobre todo a su hermano. Recuerdo que Coop era igual.

-Tambien yo, Cooper parecia un adulto en su totalidad. Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre Kurt. Pero tu sabes bien lo que necesita. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu y Cooper llegaron con la señora Matilde? Coop comenzo a actuar como un niño de su edad, ¿Y por que? Porque encontro una figura adulta que lo cuidara, y que lo protegiera. Lo mismo necesita Kurt, a alguien que comienze a cuidar de el, para sentirse mas seguro, y poder ser un niño sin temor a que alguien los dañe -Me explico tranquilamente mi amigo.

-Diosn Nick, cuanta razon tienes… -Lo admire.

-Y ahora que hablamos de comportamientos, tambien hay que ayudar a Jeff, el es muy timido, demaciado, y eso no es bueno. no puede ir por la vida escondido detras de Kurt.

-El es como yo… -Dije nostalgicamente, recordando aquella etapa de mi vida -Me daban miedo todos, por alguna razon siempre creia que todas las personas iban a mal tratarme. Y sabia que Coop me defenderia, por eso me escondia tras el. Pero con el tiempo, comenze a acostumbrarme a las personas. Comence la escuela, y me di cuenta que habia gente buena. Y cada vez que mama me llevaba de paseo, y la gente me sonreia, o simplemente me ignoraba… Era un alivio -Le recorde.

-Creo que necesitan tiempo -Concluyo Nick finalmente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo -Asenti. Seguiamos tomando nuestro cafe, cuando un grito nos hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Blaaaaaaaine! ¡Blaaaaaaaaine! -Escuchamos los gritos de Kurt. Inmediatamente soltamos nuestras tazas y corrimos escaleras arriba. Al entrar en el cuarto, encontramos a Jeff tirado sobre Kurt, ambos en el suelo, mientras el rubio improvisaba una tactica de lucha libre, doblandole la pierna derecha a su hermano. ¡Mierda! Kurt tenia lastimado el pie derecho.

-¡Jeff basta sueltame! -Rogaba Kurt.

-¡Y Jefferman aplica la Jeff especial!

-¡No! ¡La Jeff especial no! -Pero era tarde, Jeff habia colocado la rodilla en la espalda del castaño, lo tomo por las dos mulecas, y se las doblo, tirando hacia arriba, haciendo que el castaño gritara -¡Basta! ¡Blaaaaaaaaine! -Y no fue hasta ese momento que no reaccione. Me habia quedado paralizado viendo la escena, pero sali de mi shock al escucharlo llamarme.

-¡Jeff por dios! ¿Que haces? -Reaccione, corriendo hacia ellos. Nick tomo a Jeff, y lo saco de encima de Kurt, mientras yo aproveche el momento, y tome al castaño en mis brazos.

-¿Podrian explicarnos que sucede aqui? -Pregunto Nick.

-Le dije a Jeff que no queria jugar a las luchas, pero el me derribo y comenzó a torturarme -Explico Kurt, con sus ojitos celestes rojos, mirando con enojo al rubio.

-Jeff, ¿Es verdad? -Pregunte suavemente, para no asustarlo.

-Yo solo queria jugar con el, no es mi culpa que no sepa defenderse -Se defendio el rubio. Nick y yo nos miramos, ¿Que se suponia que debiamos hacer? Es decir, debiamos castigar al rubio, pero no queriamos asustarlo… ¿Cual seria un buen castigo?

En eso, a Nick se le iluminaron los ojos, y me dio un asentimiento, dandome a entender que se le habia ocurrido algo. Tomo a Jeff, y lo llebo hasta el rincon. Una vez que Jeff estubo de frente a la pared, se volteo extrañado.

-¿Que haces? -Pregunto confundido.

-A partir de ahora, este sera su castigo cuando se porte mal.

-¿Castigo? -Pregunto temerosamente.

Nick se arrodillo a su lado -¿Te asusta, o te duele mirar a la pared? -Pregunto amablemente. Jeff nego, mas calmado -Entonces es un buen castigo, ¿No crees? -Esta vez el rubio asintio -Bueno, entonces te quedaras aqui quietito hasta que nosotros te digamos, ¿Si? -Jeff volvio a asentir, sin mucho animo. Mas bien parecia molesto. Tome a Kurt en brazos y lo lleve abajo. Lo sente en el sofa, y le coloque un poco de hielo en su tobillo.

-¿Te duele? -Le pregunte.

-Algo… -Respondio sencillamente.

Me quede un rato mas con el, atendiendolo. Cuando me asegure de que se encontraba bien, me acerque a la cocina, donde estaba Nick, tomando de su cafe, dandome la espalda.

-¿Todo en orden? -Pregunte, sobresaltandolo un poco. Se volteo y me dio un asentimiento.

-Solo pensaba… Jeff es muy agresivo con Kurt. No, no es agresivo, es brusco -Se corrigio el mismo -Tal vez deberiamos integrarlo a algun deporte, para que gaste energias.

-Yo creo que deberiamos pensar en eso mas adelante, cuando Jeff pueda adaptarse mejor a las demas personas -Opine.

-Pienso igual -Declaro Nick -¿Cuanto ah pasado ya? -Me pregunto.

-10 minutos, yo creo que con eso basta -Dije. El asintio a mis palabras, y se dirigio arriba. Yo volvi con Kurt.

-¿Que haces pequeño? -Le pregunte, tomando haciento junto a el.

-Nada… ¿Podemos ver una pelicula? -Me pregunto, sus grandes ojos celestes brillando.

-Claro, pero te advierto, que solo tengo peliculas de Disney -Le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El sonrio tambien -¿Cual quieres ver? -Le pregunte.

-La que tu quieras… -Y ahi estaba de nuevo, era tan dificil lograr que Kurt hablara sobre sus gustos…

-Mmm… ¿La sirenita? -Pregunte esperanzado. De hecho era una gran excusa para ver mi pelicula favorita (Ya que Nick casi no me deja verla… Tal vez fue mi culpa por verla todas las noches durante 1 año seguido...)

-Ok -Dijo el. Puse el dvd en el reproductor, y los dos nos sentamos en el sillon a mirarla. En un momento de la pelicula, Kurt comenzo a quedarse dormido. Su espalda recostada contra el respaldo del sillon. Yo me acerque mas, y lo rodee con un brazo, para que el apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho. Al principio. el pequeño castaño se tenso, pero luego de unos momentos se relajo, y se quedo dormido muy acurrucado junto a mi. No se porque, pero me sentia mas feliz que nunca.

_Y alli comenzo el primer conflicto. Ambos pequeños, y sus comportamientos, ambos errados, equivocados. Y lo que mas deseabamos Nick y yo, era que nuestros pequeños, pudieran llevar una vida normal. Que pudieran disfrutar de la etapa de la niñez, y estar preparados para el futuro. ¿Y como hacerlo? Ambos lo sabiamos. Proteccion. Amor. Respeto. Un hogar. Una familia. ¿Es mucho pedir eso para unos pequeños de 12 años? En lo que a mi respecta, opino que todos deberiamos de tenerlo. Luchar para conseguirlo, es algo duro, se desperdicia mucho tiempo hasta lograrlo, si es que en algun momento lo consigues. ¿Por que es asi? El amor, la proteccion y el respeto, es algo que cada ser humano deberia poseer, sin tener que rogar por ello. La familia, se supone que son las personas mas importantes de nuestras vidas, aquellos que nos apoyan, nos quieren incondicionalmente y a pesar de todo. El hogar, algo tan importante. Tan necesario, un lugar donde puedes refugiarte cuando te asustas, o las cosas salen mal. Yo no iba a permitir que ellos siguieran luchando por conseguir eso. Al menos, no solos..._


	4. Mi pasado

**Moontsee :** ¡Gracias por tus dos lindos comentarios! Nick y Blaine son los salvadores de esos dos ángeles, y si, Kurt poco a poco se sincerará con todo el mundo :)

**Isse:** Que bien que te haya gustado, ahora mismo estoy actualizando :D

**Ceresceres:** ¡Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado la historia! Estaré actualizando cad días. Tal vez más adelante los suba todos los sábados (dependiendo del tiempo, porque ahora mismo se me hace fácil, ya que estoy de vacaciones) Pero no más de eso :D

**Gabriela:** ¡Que bien que te guste! Me encanta que a pesar de haber leido el fic, te tomes el tiempo de seguir la historia desde cero aqui, asi que gracias! :')

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Bueno, dejo de aburrirlos y les dejo el cap de una vez ;D**

* * *

_Capitulo 4; Pasado…_

_Nick y yo lo sabíamos. Los niños no podrían avanzar hasta superar su pasado, y la única forma de superarlo, era hablándolo. Aunque fuera la cosa mas difícil. Debíamos tratar, por ellos..._

_Esa noche, cuando Kurt y Jeff estaban durmiendo, Nick y yo decidimos que comenzaríamos a hacer preguntas a los niños. Comenzaríamos con detalles menores, pero nuestro objetivo era conocer su pasado por completo._

Ese día estaba decidido a averiguar mas sobre mis pequeños. Así que, esta mañana, me encontraba sentado en la sala de estar, junto a Kurt. Él bebía su leche con chocolate, mientras yo tomaba mi café.

-Kurt… ¿Tu confías en mi? -Le pregunte de repente. El me miro a los ojos, con esa mirada intensa, que te obligaba a mantener el contacto visual. Asintió.

-¿Que quieres? -Pregunto casi acusadora mente. Suspire, y deje mi taza de lado.

-Quiero conocerte. Quiero saber que me tienes la confianza como para contarme cosas sobre ti, sobre Jeff, su pasado… -Dije, susurrando lo ultimo. El castaño se tenso, por lo que me obligue a proseguir -Y si, yo quiero saberlo, es porque quiero ayudarte. Sabes que no te haría daño, y tampoco te juzgaría nunca -Termine. Él me miro y negó con su cabeza.

-No te diré… -Dijo, seriamente. También se veía molesto. Esta era una parte de el que nunca había visto.

-Kurt… -Pero no pude terminar, el me interrumpió.

-¡No! ¡Eh dicho que no! ¡Mejor métete en tus asuntos! -Soltó lo que estaba bebiendo y corrió hasta arriba. Creo que estoy en shock. Kurt rebelde, ¿Esa seria su verdadera personalidad? No lo sabia, y tampoco quería creerlo. Ese niño no pudo haberme gritado. No de esa forma. Ese niño no es malo. Decidí dejarlo. Tal vez toque fondo. Pero solo quería saber más sobre el. Por ahora lo dejare, le daré espacio, y luego volveré a tratar…

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **_

La hora del almuerzo, y Kurt ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme. Estaba molesto, por primera vez creo que estaba molesto. Nick observaba la escena sorprendido, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-¿Que tal la comida? -Pregunto Nick. Jeff sonrió, con su boca llena. El castaño no había tocado sus cubiertos siquiera -¿Que sucede Kurt? ¿No tienes hambre? -Intento nuevamente el.

-No -Dijo Kurt bajito. Jeff lo miro raro, pero luego se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Bueno, estuvimos hablando con Nick, y creímos que tal vez les gustaría que saliéramos a divertirnos, ya saben, tal vez ir al parque, ver una película… ¿Que dicen?

Los ojos de Jeff brillaron con entusiasmo. Pero cuando busque la reacción de Kurt, el parecía ido. Sus ojos fijos en sus rodillas, mientras jugaba inconscientemente con el borde de su chaqueta.

-¿Tu que dices Kurt? -Pregunté. Él no respondió.

Mandamos a los niños a cambiarse, y como siempre lo hicieron sin protestar. Nick y yo también subimos a cambiarnos, ya que aun estábamos en nuestra ropa de dormir.

-¿Que hiciste ahora Blaine? -Pregunto Nick, mirándome seriamente.

-Te juro que nada malo -Le asegure, levantando las manos en señal de defensa.

-Bueno, es obvio que algo le sucede

-Es que… Esta mañana, mientras desayunábamos, yo le dije que quería conocer su pasado. Y él se enfureció. Lo hubieras visto Nick, me grito, y me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos. Luego de eso se fue -Le explique. Nick me miraba sorprendido.

-Espera, espera… ¿Kurt? ¿Nuestro pequeño Kurt? ¿Seguro que hablamos del mismo niño?

-Pues eso creo…

-¿Hablamos del niño que habla francés, y le gusta la leche tibia? -Volvió a preguntar, aún consternado.

-Si… Creo que no debí de haberle preguntado eso.

-Bueno, ¿Eso no te dice algo Blaine?

-Si, aunque parezca maduro su pasado le sigue afectando.

-Exacto… Yo creo que es esencial lograr que Kurt nos cuente.

-Ajam…

-Aunque, tampoco creo que debamos pretender que nos cuenten todo de la noche a la mañana -Me regaño esta vez.

-Si, lo se, fue mala idea -Admití.

-Bueno, ahora trata de hacer que vuelva a hablarte, de otra forma no veo que puedas hacer nada.

Asentí a sus palabras. Trataría este tema de a poco y con paciencia. Dejaría que las cosas fueran al tiempo que Kurt decidiera. Luego de cambiarnos, bajamos a la sala, donde ambos gemelos estaban esperando. Nick tomo la mano de Jeff ,pero Kurt no tomó la mía. Una vez que nos subimos al auto, nos dimos cuenta de que aun no habíamos elegido un destino.

-¿Alguna idea de a donde ir? -Le pregunté a mi amigo.

-Una -Dijo él, arrancando el auto.

El camino fue muy ruidoso. Jeff parecía muy entusiasmado con salir, y se la paso preguntándonos a donde iríamos, si seria divertido, y otras cosas mas. Finalmente, Nick estaciono el auto frente al cine.

-¿Donde estamos? -Pregunto el rubio ya que Kurt seguía haciendo un gran trabajo ignorándome.

-Vamos a ver una película -Respondí. Jeff parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero cuando miro por la ventanilla, su rostro se torno pálido.

-Ha-ay m-m-mucha ge-g-gente -Tartamudeo torpemente, comenzando a aferrarse a la playera de Kurt.

-Calma, tranquilo Jeff, nosotros estaremos con ustedes todo el tiempo -Intente tranquilizarlo. La verdad, es que era un Lunes, y era de mañana, por lo que habia muy poca gente en el cine. Elegimos este horario precisamente por esa razón. Sin embargo el pequeño rubio parecía bastante asustado -Jeff, ¿Confías en nosotros? -Pregunte. Él asintió, lentamente -Te prometemos que todo estará bien, nadie de aquí te dañara, ¿Ok?

El pequeño asintió, se lo veía más calmado, pero igualmente seguía bastante asustado. Llegue a preguntarme si era normal. Estos niños debían de tener algún pasado traumático con gente desconocida. Tenia que hablarlo, definitivamente tenia que hablarlo. Pero luego, ahora se supone que les daremos un día de diverción. Bajamos del auto, y automáticamente Jeff se escondió detrás de Kurt. El castaño inspecciono todo el lugar con sus ojos, y le susurro algo a Jeff. Este asintió, aun escondido. Nick y yo nos asegurábamos de permanecer siempre junto a ellos. Caminamos hasta la boleteria, donde aparecían los carteles de las películas en taquilla.

-¿Cual les gustaría ver? -Pregunto Nick a ambos niños. Kurt se encogió de hombros, nuevamente sin decirnos lo que pensaba. Jeff en cambio, decidió inspeccionarlas desde su lugar seguro, detrás del castaño.

-¡Mira! ¡Quiero ver esa! -Dijo, apuntando a una película de Disney.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las películas de Disney -Cuestiono Nick.

-Pero esa tiene un caballo, adoro los caballos -Dijo Jeff señalando al cartel de "Enredados". Finalmente, decidieron verla, compramos los boletos, y nos dirigimos hasta la sala. El rubio seguía muy asustado, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano. Kurt se veía mas relajado, pero igualmente muy atento a todo. Una vez en la sala, Jeff se sentó junto a Kurt, demasiado cerca, casi sofocante. Nosotros nos sentamos al lado de cada uno, quedando ellos en el medio.

La película era muy buena a decir verdad. La historia de una joven escondida de la sociedad, asustada de todos, enamorada de un ladrón buscado por el reino. Iban en la escena en la que todo parece perdido, y no pude evitar soltar un par de lagrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? -Me pregunto Kurt, mirándome seriamente. Ok, esto arruinaba un poco mi imagen. Mire hacia otro lado y fingí inocencia

-¿Quien? ¿Yo? Naaa… -Diablos, ¿Por que cuando miento mi voz se agudiza tanto? Soy un pésimo mentiroso. Para cuando la película termino me pare y aplaudí frenéticamente… No contaba conque seria el único que lo haría, y los demás (Incluyendo a Nick y a los niños) se quedarían solo observando como si estuviera loco, o drogado…

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **_

-Esa película fue fantástica, me encanto… -Declare, una vez que estábamos nuevamente en el auto.

-Si, todo el cine se entero -Me regaño Kurt. Mierda, el seguía muy, muy enojado conmigo.

-Tal vez deberías intentar ser mas discreto la próxima vez -Esta vez me sugirió Nick.

-Ok, bien, lo siento, solo no podía quedarme callado luego de ver eso, fue tan… Nick, debemos comprarla

-Si Blaine, la compraremos… -Me dijo cansadamente. Siempre era lo mismo.

Luego de eso, fuimos a buscar algo para comer. Compramos algo para cocinar, y volvimos a casa. Prepararía algunas pastas, seguro les gustaria. Al estacionarnos frente al apartamento, voltee y encontré a Kurt dormido. Jeff seguía despierto. Tome al pequeño castaño, y lo lleve hasta adentro. Mientras él descansaba en el sofá, su hermano subió a jugar videojuegos. Me encontraba preparando la cena, cuando escuche que Nick me llamaba. Deje lo que estaba haciendo, y me dirigí hasta la sala.

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunte, acercándome. Nick estaba sentado junto al niño dormido.

-Creo que tiene calentura -Sugirió él. Eso era malo, las defensas bajas de Kurt, hacían que el niño fuera propenso a enfermarse fácilmente, y de forma intensa. Me acerque a el, y coloque mi mano en su frente.

-Tal vez seria mejor si trajera el termómetro -Le dije a Nick. Él asintió. Luego de dar vuelta la habitación, finalmente encontré el bendito termómetro, volví abajo y le tomamos la temperatura al castaño. Tenia 38, bastante temperatura.

-Lo llevare arriba -Sugerí. Lo tome en mis brazos, y lo subí. Me saltee la cena. Tal vez exagero un poco, pero… Sentía que era mi deber permanecer junto al pequeño. Era mi niño, y estaba enfermo, ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? La calentura no decencia, así que tome una pequeña toalla y la remoje en agua fría, para luego ponerla gentilmente en su frente. El se despertó ante eso.

-¿Que haces? -Pregunto con voz ronca.

-Tienes un poco de temperatura -Claro, "Un poco"... -Esto ayuda -Le asegure. Silencio fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación. Bueno, no se escucho… ustedes entienden.

-Lamento haberte gritado en la mañana -Dijo de repente, tomandome por sorpresa -Y también haberte ignorado todo el día -Volvió a disculparse.

-Esta bien, sabes que no estoy molesto contigo -Le dije -Solo quería ayudarte, hablar de aquello ayuda. Créeme.

-Yo… Si te cuento… Tal vez te resulte divertido y comiences a hacerlo también -Admitió, bajando su cabeza. Mi corazón se estrujo, y pude sentir su mismo dolor.

-¿Tu de verdad crees que yo haría eso? -Pregunte, por un momento me sentí decepcionado, al no obtener respuesta, pero luego de unos minutos negó con su cabeza -Kurt, por favor mírame -Le pedí. Él levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la mía -Prometo que nunca voy a dañarte, ¿Me crees? -El pareció pensarlo un minuto, y luego asintió.

Quede totalmente satisfecho. El confiaba en mi. Creía en mi. Por ahora, eso era suficiente. Volví hasta el baño, y moje nuevamente la toalla. Luego de escurrirla, volví a colocarla en su frente.

-¿Que quieres saber Blaine? -Preguntó de repente. Lo mire algo sorprendido, ¿Estaba dispuesto a contarme?

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

-Pero si quiero -Dijo firmemente. El de verdad quería contarme.

-Todo… Dime, ¿Cuando… cuando comenzó todo? -Pregunté, tomando su mano en señal de apoyo. El suspiró, y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues… desde que tengo memoria de hecho… Mama siempre nos decía que papa había cambiado por nuestra culpa. Decía que nosotros no eramos mas que un error. Un error que arruino su vida. Al principio eran solo maltratos. Ellos nunca nos dejaron salir de casa. No querían que nadie supiera que tenían hijos. Las únicas veces que Jeff y yo podíamos tomar aire, era cuando nos dejaban salir al jardín. Tampoco nos dejaban ir a la escuela, ya que nosotros "Jamas podríamos tener un futuro", ya que ni ellos tuvieron uno. Mamá no trabajaba, y papá tenia un mal trabajo. Mamá siempre le reclamaba sobre el dinero. Ella quería una hogar mas grande, porque apenas vivíamos en una pequeña casa con una sola habitación, una cocina/comedor y un baño. Jeff y yo dormíamos en un sofá que había adelante. Mama siempre era fría con nosotros, pero nunca nos golpeaba. Papá siempre lo hizo. Desde muy pequeños. No le gustaban los llantos, ni los vómitos, ni los gritos… Simplemente no soportaba a los niños. A medida que crecíamos, se ponía peor. Cuando aprendimos a caminar, siempre estorbábamos en esa pequeña casa, y el solía empujarnos, a veces nos pateaba. Eso fue como a los 4 años. Jeff y yo tardamos mucho en aprender a caminar, ya que nadie nos enseño. Luego se puso peor. Cuando teníamos 6, papá comenzó a darnos golpes con su cinturón. A esa edad, fue cuando ellos dos comenzaron a tener peleas. Antes solían estar todo el día en su habitación, haciendo… "Cosas de adultos". Pero comenzaron a discutir mucho. se gritaban entre ellos, y papa llego a golpearla también. Así que mama dijo que se iría, y que nos iríamos con ella. Repentinamente nos quería. Y también papa. Él dijo que nos quedaríamos con el. Cuando mama se fue, ya no tuvimos a nadie que nos diera de comer. Papa estaba trabajando todo el día, y cuando volvía por las noches, ya había cenado en algún lugar de comida rápida. Así que con Jeff comenzamos a trabajar. Lavábamos los autos, y con lo que nos pagaban comíamos. Solo a veces. Y luego, comenzaron las noches de poker… -Dicho lo último, Kurt pareció tensarse.

-¿Quieres contarme? No tienes que hacerlo, estuviste muy bien -Admití, consintiendo orgulloso de el.

-No. Si no lo hago ahora… Luego no podre… -Me dijo.

Estaba muy tenso y nervioso, así que me subí a la cama y lo atraje a mis brazos. Mi niño necesitaba sentirse seguro, y yo podía hacerlo sentir así.

-Te escucho -Lo anime. El asintió y continuo.

-En las noches de poker, ellos apostaban… Y papa no tenia dinero para apostar así que el… El nos apostaba a nosotros -Dijo casi sin voz.

Creo que es lo mas horrible que pudieron haberme dicho. No quise no imaginar que harían con mis pequeños, pero tenia que escuchar la verción completa.

-Los amigos de mi papa, ellos… Ellos ganaban, y entonces nos llevaban atrás y… Ellos eran muy asquerosos. Nos sacaban la ropa, y luego… Ellos… Nos obligaban a hacer cosas… A ellos les gustaba que nosotros… que lamiéramos esa parte de sus cuerpos. Eso era horrible, era asqueroso y nos ahogábamos con eso. Y luego, cuando acababan ellos soltaban un liquido horrible y nos obligaban a tragarlo. Una vez que terminaban de hacer eso, jugaban a ver quien nos hacia gritar más, y nos lastimaban. De distintas formas, a veces usaban fuego, otras el cinturón, a veces también nos dibujaban cosas con las navajas o los cuchillos de papa. Las noches de poker eran todos los viernes, comenzamos a escapar esos días, pero papa comenzó a cerrar la puerta con llave, y no podíamos salir. Así pasaron los años. Papa seguía golpeándonos, cada vez peor, y cada vez nos poníamos mas débiles. No podíamos lavar autos, no podíamos movernos por los golpes, ya no teníamos dinero para comida.Y luego llegaron ustedes a salvarnos… -Concluyó.

¿Como describir lo que sentía? Me sentía, furioso con el padre de estos pequeños ángeles. Horrorizado por el oscuro pasado de ambos pequeños. Y sentía dolor. El ver a mi pequeño ángel llorar, el saber todo lo que había tenido que vivir, con apenas 12 años. Pude sentir su dolor como mio. Imágenes de mi propio pasado volvieron a mi cabeza. Mi padre… El asesino de mi pobre madre… Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por un sollozo. Mi niño lloraba desconsoladamente. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan frágil, y no me gusta…

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí. A partir de ahora yo siempre estaré aquí -Le susurre, abrazándolo con mas fuerzas. No pude evitar que algunas lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Eso era todo, ahora ya todo estaría mejor.

_Y así fue. El hablar del pasado lo ayudo a superar el presente. Fue mucho mas difícil lograr que Jeff hablara también. Pero finalmente, Nick logro transmitirle la confianza para hacerlo. Ayudamos a los niños, las cosas estuvieron mejor, Jeff comenzó a socializar mas, y Kurt actuaba mas de su edad. Aunque aun faltaba mucho trabajo, lo sabíamos, pero no íbamos a darnos por vencidos. No lo haríamos…_


	5. Similares

**_Capítulo 5; Similares …_**

_Familia. En eso queríamos convertirnos. En familia. Y en eso comenzábamos a convertirnos. Al principio fue fácil. Los pequeños aceptaron nuestra ayuda, nunca nos respondían mal, se comportaban excelente. Pero luego, llego la confianza. Y es algo que Nick y yo realmente agradecíamos que nos tengan. Pero con la confianza, también se revela la verdadera personalidad. _

Podría decir, sin dudar un solo minuto, que estos últimos 2 años, han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Adoraba a ese par. Llenaban ese hueco vació de mi vida. Sus logros pronto se convirtieron en míos también. Su felicidad se volvía mía, descubrir algo nuevo de ellos era emocionante, y siempre nos sorprendían. Nunca estaba aburrido con ellos. Eran como mis hijos. Y los adoraba, y tenia mas que seguro que daría hasta la vida por ellos.

Pero esta semana, estaba algo preocupado por ellos. Más haya de la actitud traviesa y extrovertida, y las energías interminables de Jeff, o de la rebeldía o las travesuras malvadas de Kurt, había algo que me tenia preocupado. A pesar de haber mejorado, Jeff aun no se sentía cómodo con mas gente, y Kurt tenia esos impulsos malvados de hacer travesuras o acosar a los extraños. Pero algo nuevo, y que me encantaba, era que Kurt me había adoptado como figura de autoridad, y Jeff a Nick.

Así es, las personalidades de ambos habían cambiado. Y efectivamente, Kurt se había inclinado a la rebeldía, como aquella vez lo supuse. Y Jeff se había vuelto un niño extrovertido. Pronto comenzarían la escuela, los psicólogos con los que los llevamos aquella vez, dijo que ya estaban listos. Claro, al principio seria difícil, pero debían adaptarse ellos mismos, a su tiempo. Y por ultimo, mi hermano Cooper, quiere venir a conocer a los dos pequeños… Creo que fue mi culpa por no parar de hablar sobre ellos cada vez que me llamaba.

-¿Cuando viene tu hermano? -Me pregunto Nick, mientras los 4 desayunábamos. Los pequeños ya no sufrían desnutrición. Tampoco estaban excedidos de peso. Ellos eran delgados, y saludables.

-Esta tarde. Va a quedarse aquí como por una semana -Le informe, tomando un trago de mi café.

-No pareces muy feliz… - Opino el.

-Tu ya conoces a Coop -Le respondí -Es muy fastidioso conmigo, y también lo sera con ellos -Dije, refiriéndome a Kurt y Jeff -Sera algo totalmente insoportable -Reconocí, suspirando.

-Vamos, no debe ser tan malo… -Trato de animarme en vano. Suspire nuevamente, y enfoque mi vista en los pequeños, que poca atención nos prestaban.

- Niños, espero que se comporten- Les advertí. Mientras que el castaño rodó los ojos, Jeff sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro Blaine, ya no somos niños, tenemos 14, sabemos comportarnos, ¿No es así Kurt? -Pregunto el rubio esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Este se encogió de hombros -Aveces… -Respondió. Sabia que ese niño me amaba tanto como yo a el, y no se comportaba así para dañarme. Solo era su personalidad.

-Kurt, te lo pido de favor, compórtate ¿Quieres? -Pregunte, tratando de sonar amable.

-Pues, si se trata de querer… -Iba a seguir hablando, así que no tuve otra opción que activar mi _modo batalla ON_.

-Ok, olvida eso. Si no te comportas, te castigare durante 2 semanas -El me miro desafiante, y justo cuando creí que me desafiaría, el dijo-

-... Ok… Mejor demandame -Exigió irónico. Y aunque lo dijo de mala gana, basto para sacarme una sonrisa. Mire a Jeff interrogativamente.

-¿Que? -Pregunto ofendido, apoyando su mano en su pecho exageradamente -Pero si yo soy un ángel - Terminó sonriente.

-Ok, bueno, si eso es todo -Kurt estaba a punto de irse, pero el timbre nos interrumpió. ¿Quien seria ahora? No esperábamos a nadie a estas horas de la mañana, y… ¿Por que Kurt esta tan apresurado en irse? … Esperen… Oh, no…

-¿Que hiciste ahora? -Le pregunte acusadoramente.

-¿Yo? Nada… -Dijo, nerviosamente, mientras intentaba escapar. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar -Bueno, ya me voy…

-Quieto -Exigió esta vez Nick. Me acerque a la puerta, y al abrirla, me encontré con la vecina. Oh no… ¿Por que rayos su piel estaba cubierta de azul?

-Señora Mattews, ¿Que… En que puedo ayudarla? -Le pregunte amablemente.

-¡Es en serio Blaine Anderson! ¡En serio estas preguntándome en que puedes ayudarme! -Me exigió la mujer adulta, furiosa -¡Ese pequeño diablillo al que cuidas, puso tinta en mi jacussi! ¡Tinta! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que es hacer que la tinta salga de la piel?! -Oh dios… Esta mujer esta cabreada a niveles impensables.

-¿¡Donde esta?! ¡¿Donde esta ese bandalo!? -Ok, nadie insulta a Kurt frente a mi.

-Señora Mattews, por favor cálmese, no me gusta que diga esas cosas sobre Kurt -Le advertí.

En eso, Nick y Kurt se acercaron, y al ver a la mujer pude notar como ambos intentaban tragarse la risa.

-Señora Mattews, luce fenomenal… ¿Nuevo corte? -Pregunto inocentemente Kurt.

-¡Tu! -Dijo la mujer señalándolo.

-¿Y porque lo dejo entrar? -Le pregunte confundido.

-¿Dejarlo entrar? ¿!Hablas en serio¡? ¡Se colo por el ducto de ventilación! -Oh dios, este niño...

-Señora, le prometo que hablare con el… -Le dije.

-Mas te vale Blaine, no querrás que yo me haga cargo… -Dijo ella, retirándose. Cerré la puerta, y me di vuelta a ver a mi amigo y a mi niño. Ambos estaban aun conteniendo la risa, pero al mirarme su rostro se volvió serio… Unos segundos, hasta que explotaron en risa.

-¡Nick! Se supone que eres una adulto serio -Le reclame.

-Bl-Blaine… e-es que t-tu no la… no la viste jajaja -Dijo el, intentando hablar sin reírse. Debía detenerlos, antes de que yo también empezara a reír. Jeff llego hasta donde estábamos.

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto totalmente extrañado, al ver como esos dos reían como locos. Al no obtener respuestas subió hasta la habitación, de seguro a jugar videojuegos.

-Ok, ok, ya fue pregunta es, ¿Por que lo hiciste? -Le pregunte totalmente serio.

-No, mi pregunta, ahora voy yo, ¿Que harías tu si encuentras 4 frascos de tinta? -Me pregunto.

-... Yo, que.. los.. ¡Yo que se Kurt! Sea como sea, no esta bien que le hagas travesuras a la vecina. Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal. Y por eso te…

-Ni se te ocurra Blaine…

-¿Disculpa? -Pregunte sorprendido.

-Ya tengo 14 años, ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome ver la pared Blaine! -Me exigió ofendido. Yo sonreí burlonamente.

-¿Ah, no puedo? -Le pregunte.

-No, no puedes -Dijo muy firme. Me agache para quedar a su altura, y le sonreí victoriosamente.

-Solo mírame Kurt… -Le dije. El me miro con enojo, y yo señale el rincón.

Y aunque esta vez obedeció, no sabia por cuento tiempo mas seguiría teniendo control sobre el… Y eso me preocupaba.

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **_

El timbre sonó, e inmediatamente supe quien era. Corrí a abrir la puerta, y allí lo encontré.

-¡Ardilla! ¡Como estas hermano! -Me dijo, abrazándome felizmente.

-Cooper, ya tengo 20 años, no soy una ardilla -Le exigí. El solo rodó los ojos y me abrazo una vez mas.

-Que dices, tu siempre seras mi pequeño hermano ardilla -Dijo el. Esta vez fui yo el que rodó los ojos -¿Me dejaras pasar, o es una rara costumbre tuya hospedar a los invitados en la entrada?

Me corrí y Cooper entro a la casa, encontrándose con Nick. Al verse, ambos se saludaron calurosamente.

_Nick era como un hermano para Coop, en realidad para ambos. El siempre nos a apoyado, desde pequeños. Cooper siempre estuvo agradecido por el, por ayudarme y cuidarme. Ambos se volvieron muy unidos luego de que todo paso. Nick venia todos los días a jugar a nuestra casa, y ambos siempre me sobre protegían… de todo… y todos… Luego mi hermano se mudo a Los Ángeles para ser actor, y Nick y yo decidimos inscribirnos en la federación, y nos mudamos juntos. Coop se refiere a Nick como "Nicky"_

-¡Nicky! ¿Que tal todo?… -Pregunto animado mi hermano.

-Hey Coop, ¿Que te cuentas? -Pregunto mi amigo igual de entusiasmado -¿Que tal L.A.?

-Oh, ya sabes, muy agitado. Y a decir verdad, mi carrera no va muy bien. Aun no e logrado nada mas que comerciales, o personajes extras… Temo que mi sueño de actuar en tv esta arruinado -Reflexiono el. Estaba a segundos de responderla cuando el agrego -Lo cual es una locura, porque ¿Quien se perdería de "esto"? -Dijo el, señalándose entero.

-Si… Estarían locos… -Dije con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos una vez mas. Siempre que Coop viene de visita mi TIC de rodar los ojos vuelve. El me sonrió, y me rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Bueno pero, aunque sea difícil, dejemos de hablar de mi. Vine por otra razón, a conocer a los famosos niños, ¿Donde están? -Pregunto.

-Arriba. Jeff a de estar jugando videojuegos, y Kurt, tal vez leyendo… -Le dije. En el ultimo tiempo habíamos descubierto que al castaño le gustaba leer. El rubio tenia facinacion por los videojuegos. Y últimamente, algunas veces los escuchábamos cantar. Ambos cantaban hermoso. Claro, ellos no sabían que nosotros escuchábamos. Lo hacíamos detrás de su puerta, y las veces que escuchábamos no eran mas qu estrofas.

-Bueno, llámalos, vamos… -Me apresuro, epujandome hasta las escaleras. Subí hasta el cuarto, y toque unas veces. Nadie me abrió, así que me atreví a hacerlo por mi mismo. Al abrir, Jeff estaba sentado en el suelo, jugando con sus videojuegos, y Kurt estaba acostado en la cama.

-Hey Jeff -Lo salude. El me sonrió. Camine hasta la cama, Kurt estaba ahí tumbado -¿Sueño? -Le pregunte con una sonrisa. El negó con su cabeza.

-Duele -Dijo, tocando su pecho. Diablos, Kurt de nuevo estaba enfermo, hace unos días se había curado de una gripe. Justo la misma semana que Jeff estaba teniendo bastantes calambres. Toque su frente suavemente.

-Tienes un poco de calentura… nada de que preocuparse -Reconocí. Después de 2 años, efectivamente comprobando que se enfermaba bastante seguido, ya podía reconocer la fiebre cuando tocaba su frente -Te daré unas pastillas -Le dije. Ya tenia pastillas para todo. Dolores de cabeza, de estomago, de oído, de garganta…

Volví abajo, y una vez en la cocina, me encontré con Cooper sentado en la mesa, esperando a Nick, que hacia café.

-Hey ardilla, ¿Y los niños? -Me pregunto.

-Oh, lo olvide… Lo siento, es que Kurt tiene un poco de calentura y vine a buscar una pastilla para el -Me excuse.

-Bien, pero diles que bajen a verme -Dijo el como si fuera lógico. Asentí, tome unas pastillas y volví hasta arriba. Jeff seguía jugando con la consola. Me acerque a Kurt y el seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-Toma -Le dije, extendiéndole la pastilla. El se enderezo solo un poco, para tomarla.

-¿Me traes agua? -Me pregunto. Asentí, y volví hasta abajo.

-¿Y bien? -Pregunto Cooper, esta vez con su taza de café en mano.

-Lo siento, lo olvide. Es que me pidió agua -Volví a excusarme.

-Bueno, entonces yo subo.

-¡No! -Exclamamos Nick y yo al mismo tiempo -Los asustaras, ¿Acaso olvidas cuando nosotros estábamos en esa misma posición? Nos asustaba que nos tomaran por sorpresa. Mama Matilde siempre nos avisaba cuando alguien extraño nos visitaría -Le recordé. El pareció entender.

-Ok, bueno, ¡Pero apúrate! Voy a envejecer aquí -Se quejo. Volví arriba con el vaso de agua.

-Toma, aquí te traje agua -Le dije. El tomo el baso y me sonrió levemente -Jeff, ven aquí -Lo llame. El puso su juego en pausa y se acerco -Adivinen quien vino a visitarnos…

-Em… ¿La vecina de nuevo? -Pregunto Jeff.

-Nop -Respondí, sonriente.

-¿Katy Perry? -Pregunto Kurt.

-No… aunque eso seria genial -Reconocí en voz baja -No, el tio Cooper.

-¡Ah, tu famoso hermano! -Dijo Jeff, recordando las historias que les eh contado.

-Sip, esta abajo, y esta ansioso por conocerlos -Les dije. Jeff me miro algo dudoso, pero yo coloque una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo -El es bueno… Kurt te dirá -Le dije, ya que Kurt seguía haciendo esa cosa extraña de leer las miradas. Jeff se levanto y se dirigió de un salto hasta la puerta. Kurt en cambio, se paro de la cama sin ganas, y arrastro sus pies hasta la puerta. Estaba pálido, y sus ojos y su nariz ligeramente rojas.

-¿Como te sientes Jeff? ¿Tuviste algún calambre? -Le pregunte, despeinandolo.

-Nop, todo bien Blaine -Dijo el felizmente -¿Como es Cooper?

-... ¿Como lo imaginan? -Les pregunte.

-Mmm… ¿Grande? Como tu... -Pregunto Jeff

-¿Como él? -Razono Kurt.

-Si, como el.

-Pero Blaine es enano...

-Oh, cierto… -Dijo Jeff. Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de eso. Yo nunca dejare de sorprenderme cuando ambos se sincronizan. Es como si pensaran exactamente lo mismo exactamente al mismo tiempo. Reí sinceramente, y los 3 bajamos a conocer a Cooper.

-Niños, antes de entrar, quiero que sepan que Coop es algo… sofocante. Le gustan los abrazos, y los besos… Si eso los pone incómodos, solo díganme ¿Ok? -Ellos asintieron, y los 3 entramos a la cocina.

-Coop, ellos son Kurt... -Dije, señalando al castaño -Y Jeff -Dije esta vez señalando al rubio.

-Ah si, los famosos niños, vengan con el tio Cooper -Dijo el, arrastrando a los pequeños hasta tenerlos entre sus brazos.

-Coop, con cuidado -Dije, separando a los pequeños de mi hermano. Coop estaba sonriendo a los pequeños, hasta que se cruzo con la mirada de Kurt. Entonces, se volvió serio, manteniendo su mirada firme en la del castaño. Nick, Jeff y yo solo mirábamos la escena. Finalmente, Kurt busco con la mirada a su hermano. Jeff se acerco, y Kurt le susurro algo al oído, a lo que el rubio asintió. de eso, ambos sonrieron a Coop.

-¿Que te dijo? -Quiso saber Cooper.

-Que eras un engreído -Dijo Jeff, logrando que Coop llevara una mano a su pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido -Pero que eras bueno -Concluyo. Cooper me miro interrogativamente, yo solo me encogí de hombros. Mi hermano volvió la vista al pequeño.

-¿Y como sabes que yo soy así? -Pregunto nuevamente Coop, sorprendido por la exactitud de las palabras del castaño. Y hasta yo me encontraba de igual forma. Jamás les hablé a los niños sobre la personalidad de Cooper, y sin embargo, Kurt lo descifró como si mi hermano mayor fuera un libro abierto.

-Por tu mirada -Le respondió Kurt. Mi hermano asintió, sin separar la vista del castaño.

-Estos niños ya me están cayendo bien ardilla… -Reconoció el.

-¿Ardilla? -Pregunto Jeff.

-¡Oh si! ¿Nunca les contaste? Lo que sucede es que Blaine tiene…

-¡Cooper cállate! -Le advertí. El me reto con la mirada, pero finalmente levanto las manos en señal de derrota.

-Ok, ok… Pero algún día les contare esa historia pequeño -Me advirtió.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!... ¡Y deja de llamarme "pequeño"! ¡Ya soy un adulto! -Le exigí, haciendo un berrinche poco maduro. El rodó los ojos.

-Blaine, aun así tengas 70 años, y estés gordo y peludo, yo seguiré llamándote pequeño - Me aseguro. Rodé los ojos, sintiendo que ya no podía controlar ese maldito tic nervioso.

Cooper se quedaría el resto de la semana, y aunque lo amaba y adoraba que me visitara, habeces podía resultar algo… Bastante molesto… Bueno, muy molesto. Mas cuando empieza a avergonzarme contando historias o diciéndome apodos. Continuamos hablando un rato mas, luego cenamos mientras continuamos con una cómoda charla… Bueno, mas bien Cooper hablaba, y nosotros escuchábamos. Creo que fui el único que noto, las miradas que Cooper dirigía a Jeff y a Kurt. No eran con malas intenciones, ni mucho menos. Era algo distinto. Ternura quizá... comprensión… ¿Afecto?. De vez en cuando, yo o Nick opinábamos, mientras los pequeños solo escuchaban. Jeff aun no se sentía del todo cómodo con Coop. Pero de seguro en estos días llegara a sentirse mas cómodo con el. Solo debe conocerlo mejor. Kurt no ah probado bocado. Tal vez aun se siente mal.

-¿Quieren ver una peli? Traje varias que se que te gustan Blainey-Days -Dijo el, una vez que terminamos de cenar.

-Claro, ¿Cuales trajiste? -Le pregunte bastante interesado.

-Bueno, compre una que puede llegar a interesante… -Dijo el, sacando una película en particular.

-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Enredados! ¡Cooper eres el mejor! -Exclame muy entusiasmado.

-Blaine, no grites -Me dijo molesto Kurt. Creo que ahora le duele también la cabeza. Tal vez debería revisar como va de la fiebre, ya que una molesta toz lo acompaño toda la noche.

-Lo siento -Le dije bajito -Ven -Le tome la mano y lo guié hasta arriba -Acuéstate -Le indique. El me obedeció casi al instante, y se metió bajo las sabanas. Yo fui al baño de la habitación, y busque un termómetro. Me acerque a el, tenia los ojos cerrados, y su respiración era acelerada. Me acerque a el, pude escuchar un quejido proveniente de su pecho.

-¿Estas dormido? -Le susurre. No obtuve respuestas, por lo que supuse que si estaba dormido. Le coloque el termómetro y me senté a su lado a esperar. Luego de unos minutos, el pequeño aparato sonó, y lo tome para revisarle la temperatura.

-38… Ya es mucha temperatura… -Reconocí en voz baja.

-¿ah si? -Pregunto el en un susurro.

-¿Estabas despierto?

-Si…

-¿Por que no me respondiste?

-Porque siempre que te pregunto cuanta fiebre es, tu dices "no te preocupes, no es nada..." Y se que mientes…

-Yo… em… No se como responder a eso -Dije sinceramente. El sonrió -¿Que te duele? -Le pregunte.

-La cabeza… y un poco el estomago -Respondió el.

-Mmm… Tal vez necesites un baño frió -Reconocí.

-No, no me gusta tomar baños fríos -Dijo el, molesto.

-Pero no a bajado desde la tarde… Ven, tienes que tomar un baño -Le dije. Prepare al agua, que estaba bastante fría, y luego de eso Kurt se entro a bañar. Luego de unos 20 minutos, toque la puerta y le dije al castaño que ya podía salir. ¿Que pensaron? Yo no me metí al baño con el… Luego de cambiarse salio del baño.

-¿Como te sientes? -Le pregunte.

-E-es-estaba f-frió -Me respondió, escondiéndose bajo sus sabanas. Estaba presentando muchos escalofríos de repente. Volví a tomarle la temperatura, y efectivamente había bajado.

-36.5, si bajo… ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Estaba FRIÓ -Volvió a repetir, su voz amortiguada por encontrarse bajo las sabanas.

-Estaré abajo, si te sientes mal, me avisas, ¿Si? -El asintió, y casi al instante se quedo dormido. Volví abajo.

-¡Ardilla! Ya te perdiste la mitad de la película, ¿Como esta el pequeño? -Pregunto Coop.

-Bien, tenia bastante fiebre, así que le dije que se diera un baño frió. Ahora creo que esta molesto conmigo -Nick y Cooper rieron.

-Oye Blaine, ya se la historia -Dijo entusiasmado Jeff.

-¿Que historia niño? -Le pregunte.

-¡La historia! La historia de la "ardilla" -Dijo sonriente. Mire a Coop con cara de asesino.

-Cooper, dime que no lo hiciste…

-Ok, no lo hice Blainers -Dijo feliz. Era lógico, le había contado.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie… Excepto a Kurt -Me aseguro el.

-¡No! Jeff, no puedes decirle a Kurt, el nunca me dejaría en paz por eso. Perdería mi autoridad con el si se entera -Le rogué, aunque la verdadera razón era que seria muy vergonzoso para mi si el se enterara.

-Lo siento Blaine, no hay secretos entre Kurt y yo, ninguno -Afirmo el.

-Jeff… si no le dices, te comprare un nuevo videojuego -Bueno, era lo único que me quedaba, la extorsión.

-Mmm… Ok, bien, Pero sera difícil ocultarlo de el -Dijo. Suspire, y me senté con ellos en el sofá. En el momento en que mi trasero toco el asiento, la película acabo.

-Oye Jeff, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Le dije dudoso, de si hacer la pregunta que se había formulado en mi cabeza.

-Dime Blaine -Dijo el.

-Tu… Kurt, el tiene… ¿El se comportaba así contigo? -Pregunte, sin saber como formular mi pregunta.

-No entiendo -Dijo el -¿Así como?

-Ya sabes… algo, rebelde… -Le respondí.

-Oh… Si, creo -Respondió el.

-¿En serio?

-Si… Recuerdo que cuando… cuando papa… El nos decía que salgamos afuera… Afuera era donde el siempre… -Su voz se perdió en ese momento-... Pero el nunca le hacia caso. El decía que no, que no íbamos a salir. Oh cuando le decía que le alcance otra cerveza, el se enojaba, la tomaba y la estrellaba contra el suelo -Y… ahora todo tiene un poco mas de sentido. Su rebeldía era causa de defensa. El no salir para no ser probablemente castigado, y el no entregarle la cerveza a su padre, para evitar que se embriague, y probablemente evitar algo mas… Claro, todo tiene sentido.

-¿Y las travesuras? -Pidió saber Nick.

-Aveces, cuando papa me castigaba, el le hacía travesuras. Una vez puso laxante su cerveza.

Bien… Otra vez todo recobra el sentido. Desde pequeño encontró una forma de vengarse de su padre. Y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, se acostumbro a hacerlo y hasta le parece gracioso o divertido. Oh, hablando de Kurt, voy a ver como esta de su fiebre.

-Ahora vengo -Les informe a los presentes. Ellos asintieron, al tiempo que Cooper le enseñaba unas películas a Jeff, para que elija cual ver.

Subí hasta el cuarto de los gemelos, y al abrir me encontré a Kurt en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando me fui. Me acerque y me senté a su lado. Toque su frente y nuevamente tenia calentura. Volví a colocarle el termómetro, y nuevamente a esperar. Esta vez Kurt estaba profundamente dormido. Tal vez debería despertarlo en caso de que tenga que darle otro baño frió.

-Kurt… Oye, despierta -Le dije, moviendolo suavemente. Pero nada. Así que volví a tratar -Kurt… Hey, vamos, arriba… abre esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes… -Esta vez, lo moví un poco mas fuerte, pero volví a fallar en mi intento. Lo destape, el estaba muy pálido, apenas llorando. Su rostro estaba morado -Kurt, en serio, despierta -Dije esta vez un poco mas fuerte. Comencé a moverlo mas bruscamente. Comenzaba a desesperarme -Kurt, Kurt -Había comenzado a moverlo violentamente -¡Kurt! ¡¿Kurt!? -Mierda…. mierda no despierta… Revise el termómetro e indicaba 40.2 grados. Mierda, ya es mucho, ya es mucho…

Levante su playera, hasta que quedo por arriba de su pecho. Pude notar fácilmente la retracción de sus costillas al respirar.

Lo tome en brazos, y lo baje rápidamente hasta la sala -¿Nick? ¿Nick? -Mi voz era entrecortada, por los nervios que me recorrían el cuerpo en ese instante.

-Blaine, ¿Que sucede?-Pregunto el, mirándome preocupadamente. Coloque a Kurt en el sofá entre Nick y Coop.

-Kurt no despierta, tiene 40 grados y no despierta -Dije extendiéndole el termómetro. Nick lo tomo y lo reviso con el ceño fruncido. Cooper, inmediatamente miro al pequeño, y coloco una de sus manos en su frente. Luego apoyo su oído en su pecho.

-Tiene muchos quejido -Dijo el. El pequeño apenas se movía, creí que tenia hipo, pero Cooper tenia otra teoría -Son convulsiones Blaine -Dijo el mirándome nerviosamente.


	6. Siempre a tu lado

**¡Hola! Antes de empezar, les respondo sus comentarios :D!**

**Gabriela Cruz: ¡Que bien que te siga gustando el fic!**

**Darrinia: ¡Oh no! ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿ES QUE ACASO JAMÁS ME DEJARÁS EN PAZ? A-CO-SA-DO-RA! (? ok, no. Que bien que nos hayamos encontrado y podamos seguir leyendonos desde aqui :) Adios!**

**Moontsee: ¡Holis! No importa cuanto crezcan Kurt y Jeff, siempre serán encantadores :'D! Blaine ayudará a Kurt en su terrible etapa, y bueno... a veces es bueno mal pensarse... (? Cooper es el mejor, ¡Le consiguió enredados a Blaine! Pronto sabrás porqupe le dicen ardilla... (o tal vez no tan pronto) ?Nos leemos!**

**Teffy: :'O! Continúo :D!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6; Siempre a tu lado..._**

-¿Que sucede Blaine? -Pregunto Jeff, asustado.

Nick separo su vista del aparato y la fijo en mi -Hay que llevarlo al hospital -Me ordeno. asentí, y antes de que pudiera tomar a Kurt, Coop me gano.

_Ese fue el momento, en el que algo paso por mi mente. Cooper y Kurt, tenían tanto en común. Iniciando por el mismo pasado. Ambos sufrieron exactamente lo mismo. Y ademas, ambos ocuparon el lugar de autoridad. Defendiéndonos, poniéndonos siempre primero. Ese carácter, esa actitud de "Puedo con todos y con todo". Cooper se sintió caracterizado con el pequeño. Claro, no lo supo en ese mismo momento, mas adelante, nos quedo a todos mas que claro. _

Llevamos a Kurt al auto, y le pedimos a Cooper que se quedara con Jeff. Pero el en cambio, pidió ir conmigo. Se lo veía muy preocupado por el pequeño castaño. Nick asintió, el se quedaría con Jeff, y Cooper vendría conmigo. Así fue, y en menos de lo esperado, ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital. Se llevaron a Kurt a urgencias. Y entonces, tuvimos que esperar…

… _Joder… Vale, Nick no para de joderme, así que les dejare que relate lo que sucedió el tiempo que yo estuve afuera… _

_¡Hola! Aquí Nick, vengo a contares lo que sucedió el tiempo que Kurt, Cooper y Blaine estuvieron afuera. Jeff estaba muy nervioso, lo recuerdo bien. Entonces, se me ocurrió una gran idea…_

-Jeff, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo un videojuego? -Pregunte. El asintió lentamente. Subimos la escalera, y nos acomodamos para jugar. Nos sentamos en los "Puffs" que compramos luego de notar que Jeff se la pasaba acostado en el suelo, y luego le dolía la espalda. Comenzamos a jugar un juego de carreras, pero Jeff estaba ido. No estaba realmente prestando atención al juego, de seguro estaba pensando en Kurt. Así que decidí poner pausa al juego.

-Kurt va a estar bien… -Le asegure, aunque ni yo sabia si eso era verdad.

-¿Como lo sabes? -Me pregunto.

-... ¿Alguna vez te e mentido? -Le pregunte. El pareció pensarlo bien, pero al final sonrió.

-No -Dijo bajito.

-Bien, créeme. Kurt estará bien.

-Ok, claro que te creo Nicky -Dijo el. Saque la pausa y seguimos jugando, el estaba mas animado ahora.

**_¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) _**

**_(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ _**

Coloque suavemente un paño que había calentado con la plancha, y lo puse en la pierna de Jeff.

-¿Esto te calma? -Le pregunte. El pequeño asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos. Odio cuando le dan esos malditos calambres. Esta ha sido una de esas semanas en las que a tenido muchos calambres. Eran muy fuertes, y duraban bastante. Era una secuela de la desnutrición que sufrió Jeff.

-Gracias -Me dijo el pequeño.

-No tienes ni que agradecerlo. ¿Si te ayuda? -Volví a preguntarle.

-Si… ya no duele -Dijo. Decidí asegurarme y deje el paño un momento mas en su pierna, hasta que se enfrió.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ya no -Me aseguro el. Guarde las cosas que había sacado, y volví con Jeff.

-Ven, vamos, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir -Le dije.

-Es que no tengo sueño -Se quejo el. Se levanto de su asiento, y se hecho en la cama -¿Podemos ver una película? -Pregunto.

-No Jeff, ya es muy tarde, hay que dormir.

-Porfis, porfis, déjame, ¿Puedeeeeees? -Pregunto, poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia. Mierda Nick, se fuerte, di que no, debes poner un limite, debes decir que no, dile que no.

- ¡Si! -Dije de una sola vez… Esperen, ¿Dije que si?.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -Dijo el, corriendo a buscar una. Sip, dije que si.

-Solo una Jeff, y luego a dormir -Dije seriamente. El asintió feliz.

-¡Si, si! Ven, vamos a ver esta -Dijo, señalando una.

-Ok…-Finalmente ambos nos fuimos a acostar. Jeff se acurruco entre mis brazos, y finalmente nos quedamos dormidos. Pero luego, mi celular sonó.

-¿Hola...?

_Y aquí renuevo yo (Blaine). Mientras que Nick y Jeff sobrevivían su noche juntos, Cooper y yo, esperábamos noticias de Kurt._

-¡Doctor! ¿Como esta Kurt? -Pregunte cuando reconocí al medico que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Eso depende. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, pero creo que ya se lo que presenta.

-¿Esta seguro? -Le pregunte asustado.

-Casi 100% seguro. Verán, cuando se presenta una esta enfermedad, el paciente infantil presenta la piel fría, tose intensamente, parece decaído, apenas puede llorar y puede tener convulsiones, se pone morado cuando tose, no quiere comer, apenas reacciona a los estímulos, ¿Kurt presento algunos de esos síntomas? -Pregunto el.

-Pues… Si, todos de hecho.

-Bueno, señor Anderson, en el examen físico general que le realizamos a Kurt encontramos que el niño presenta taquicardia, taquipnea y baja presión arterial. Se produce un notable hundimiento de las costillas, y su frecuencia respiratoria de mas de 40 por minuto. Claramente, Kurt presenta una fuerte Neumonia. Esta enfermedad generalmente, es precedida por una enfermedad como la gripe o el catarro común. Dado que la neumonia es viral, y no bacteriana, tendremos que hospitalizar al menor -Termino de explicar -Pero necesitamos la firma de los padres, o en este caso del tutor.

-Si, firmare lo que sea, pero por favor, tiene que ayudarlo -Dije desesperadamente.

-Por ahora, necesitara oxigeno extra, la dificultad que presenta el menor para respirar es bastante notoria. Le administraremos vancomicina y unas dosis de fluoroquinolonas y de aminoglucósidos. Y tendremos que administrarlos por medio de una via intravenosa .Esperamos que con eso, sea suficiente para curar la enfermedad. En caso de no hallar mejoría, tendremos que recurrir a cuidados intensivos de tratamiento, incluyendo intubación y ventilación artificial.

-Lo que sea necesario doctor -Dijo esta vez Cooper. El doctor asintió, y se retiro, dejándonos a mi y a Coop solos en la sala de espera -Es la neumonia mas severa que eh visto -Reconoció el.

-Defensas bajas -Le dije simplemente. Mi mente estaba pensando en Kurt.

-Ya veo… Tal vez deberías avisar a Nick -Sugirió el. Asentí, tome el teléfono y llame a mi amigo.

Luego de explicarle la situación, Nick me contó que Jeff había tenido algunos calambres, pero que pudo manejarlo. También me pregunto cuando volveríamos, a lo que respondí que no lo sabia…

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **_

-Kurt… ¿Como te sientes? -Pregunte cuando el niño abrió sus ojos.

-Raro -Dijo el -Tengo sueño.

-Si, es por los medicamentos -Le dije.

-¿Cuando volveremos a casa? -Pregunto el pequeño.

-Pronto… Duerme otro rato -Le ordene. El asintió y cerro sus ojos, volviendo a quedarse dormido casi al instante.

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **_

-¡Nick! ¡Ya estamos en casa! -Anuncie. Kurt fue dado de alta, aun debía mantenerse en reposo, pero nada de que preocuparse. Se escucho como alguien baja corriendo las escaleras. Pensé que era Nick, pero era Jeff, quien se tiro encima del castaño, y este se vino al suelo.

-Jeff, que brusco eres, ya quítate -Exigió Kurt. Jeff se había aferrado a el en un abrazo, y ahora, ni quien los separara.

-Jeff, Kurt aun no esta del todo bien, debes ser amable con el -Lo regañe. El pequeño se separo -Lo siento Kurt -Dijo, ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-¿Como te sientes enano? -Pregunto Nick al castaño.

-Bien… aun tengo sueño -Respondió el.

-Son los medicamentos -Agregue yo. Nick asintió comprensivamente.

-¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora? -Pregunto el pequeño.

-No, porque si vas a dormir ahora, en la noche no tendrás sueño -Respondí yo -Mejor ve y lávate la cara con agua fría -Recomendé. El asintió y se fue, Jeff lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunto Nick, obviamente esperando detalles.

-Tuvo una fuerte neumonia. Al parecer comenzó desde la semana pasada, la gripe que tuvo fue el inicio.

-¿Pero ya esta bien? -Pregunto.

-Si, esta un poco atontado por los medicamentos, pero nada de que preocuparse. Necesita reposo.

-Ufff, que alivio, no sabes el susto que me eh pegado -Me expreso el.

-Todos. Yo también me asuste bastante -Menciono Cooper.

-Si… estaba claro… ¿Te cayo bien no es así? -Pregunte, levantando mis cejas.

-Si… el niño me recuerda a mi. Y el rubio me recuerda a ti.

-... Lo se… -Respondí sencillamente, mirando a mi hermano. El me sonrió, y yo le correspondí.

-Sabes que ardilla, voy a mudarme aquí -Dijo el, tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿En serio? -Pregunte ilusionado. Aun recuerdo ese día en que se marcho, dejarlo ir sin duda fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que eh hecho en mi vida.

-Claro, realmente no le veo el sentido a seguir viviendo en L.A. Dese ahora voy a estar siempre a tu lado, y con los niños. Voy a apoyarlos -Dicto finalmente, parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Coop, es grandioso… Pero, tal vez exageras con eso de "siempre a tu lado" -Le dije.

-Ah, eso. Es que me mudo al departamento de al lado, adiós -Dijo, saliendo victorioso. Me quede en la parado en la puerta, con mi sonrisa.

-Blaine… ¿Estas bien?

-Nick, Cooper estará al lado, ¡No me dejara tranquilo ni un solo día!

-Vamos Blaine, conocemos a Cooper, y si es algo molesto a veces, pero no creo que sea para taaanto… -Dijo el, sonriéndome tranquilamente.

-Si, tienes razón… Esto sera genial -... Estoy acabado...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Cambios

Moontsee VR_:_**Hola! Es verdad, Jeff sabe manejar a Nick xD Kurt estará bien, y en cuanto a Coop... A veces puede ser molesto pero la verdad es que Blaine lo adora :D Nos leemos!**

Gabriela Cruz: **Lamento si tardé, pero ya actualizo!**

DamianGreen9836:**¡Hola! Wow, que bien que te guste mi historia, y el pequeño Jeff (La verdad yo también adoro a Jeff, siempre es tan tierno en los fics *o*) Que bien que decidiste dejar un review! :D! No me molesta que me des tu opinión, la verdad es que tenía un problema con la computadora que usaba antes, es que algunas teclas no andaban y tuve la suerte de que el acento era una de ellas. Así que no podía corregirlas (Habeces la computadora la marcaba como error y en esas ocasiones se corregían solas) Ahora eh cambiado de computadora, por lo que eso ya no sucede. Los corregiré a medida que los suba, pero a veces no tengo tiemo :D Me pasaré por tu fic en cuanto tenga un tiempito, gracias por decir cosas lindas del fic ;) Adios Damian!**

* * *

_Pido perdón de antemano por los errores de ortografía o puntuación que puedan encontrar. No quiero atrasarme en subir, y no eh tenido tiempo de corregirlos. Espero que aún así les guste el capítulo, y nos leemos pronto!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 7; Cambios…_**

Ese era un dia muy especial. Y me encontraba mas que nervioso. No sabia si era lo correcto, no sabia si ya estarían listos, pero bueno, cuando llevamos a los niños con la consulta del psicólogo, dijo que ya era tiempo. Supongo que es normal que Nick y yo nos encontremos nerviosos. Sobre todo por Jeff. La psicologa dijo que seria mejor para el rubio, si lo inscribiamos en una escuela de tolerancia 0 al acoso, ya que Jeff seria más sencible en casos de violencia. No seria bueno para el. Y no solo eso, la doctora queria que los separaramos. Queria que ambos niños estubieran en distintas escuelas. Y aunque yo no estaba del todo convencido… No pude contradecirla. Por lo que Jeff entraria a una escuela privada, solo de varones, y de tolerancia cero al acoso. La academia Dalton. Kurt iria a una escuela publica, llamada William McKeanly High School.

-¡Kurty! ¡Jeffrey! -Llamo Nick a los pequeños. Luego se volteo hacia mi -¿Que te sucede? -Me pregunto.

-Yo… ¿No estas nervioso? ¿Ni un poquito? -Pregunte. Nick suspiro y se sento a mi lado.

-Si, pero tengo fe en ellos, sabiamos que este dia llegaria -Dijo el, apoyando su mano en mi rodilla. Intente sonreirle, pero dios, sentia un remolino en mi estomago -¿Por que aun no se han levantado? Ya fui a despertarlos 2 veces, y llevo llamandolos toda la mañana... -Menciono el de repente.

-Ire a ver -Dije yo. Subi rapidamente las escaleras, a despertar a esos dos dormilones. Al abrir la puerta, me encontre con que ambos seguian en sus camas, soñando -Niños, arriba -Les dije, encendiendo la luz. Ambos se quejaron ante eso, y cubrieron sus rostros. Me acerque a Jeff.

-Arriba dormilon, se esta haciendo tarde -Le dije suavemente.

-No… -Dijo el, apenas despierto.

-Si… Vamos, ve a darte una ducha -Le dije. El se sento en la cama, y me miro haciendo un pucherito.

-Un ratito mas -Me pidio.

-No Jeff. Vamos, ya es tarde.

-Un ratitito mas… -Esta vez, formando un pequeño agujero con su dedo indice y su dedo pulgar, y mirando a traves de el.

-Jeffry… ¿Acaso olvidas que dia es hoy? -Le pregunte. El abrio sus ojos de repente.

-¡Si! Si recuerdo… -Dijo el, asintiendo freneticamente.

-Bien, entonces ve a ducharte -Le indique, sonriendole. El parecio pensarlo un momento, y luego dijo-

-Bueno… yo me ducho mientras tu despiertas a Kurt -Me ordene. Yo sonrei aun mas, y asenti. Decir que ese niño era tierno, era poco. Una vez que me asegure de que Jeff se encontraba en la ducha, me hacerque hasta la cama de Kurt, donde el pequeño seguia durmiendo.

-Kurt… Levantate y brilla rayo de sol-Le dije suavemente, riendo yo mismo de lo que acababa de decir.

-Wow… Que cursi -Comento el castaño, con voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos.

-Lo se -Admiti, riendo aun mas. El tambien sonrio.

-¿Listo para hoy? Es primer dia de escuela… -Mencione, mis nervios volviendo.

-Mmm... Supongo -Respondio, restandole importancia.

Una vez que me asegure de que Kurt estaba despierto, comence a buscar la ropa para ambos pequeños. Saque unos pantalones azules, una playera blanca con dibujos azules y verdes, una chaqueta azul mas oscuro que los pantalones y unas zapatillas blancas deportivas. A Jeff realmente le daba igual la ropa, a mi en cambio me encantaba convinar todo, podia pasar horas probando diferentes estilos.

Para Kurt, busque unos Jeans blancos anchos con muchos volsillos, una playera igualmente blanca, y una chaqueta blanca con rojo, y unas zapatillas rojas. A el no le agradaba mucho, pero a mi me encantaba verlo vestido de blanco. Ademas de que realmente le favorecia el blanco, su palida piel parecia mas bronceada (aunque no mucho), sus ojos claros obviamente convinando con la ropa clara, y su cabello oscuro haciendo contraste con todo lo demas.

-Kurt, metete a la ducha -Le dije. El se fue de mala gana. Jeff ya estaba cambiado, y aproveche para hablar con el.

-¿Estas nervioso? -Le pregunte.

-No, estoy entusiasmado Blaine -Me respondio el -Quiero estudiar, y hacer amigos -Dijo, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Quieres hacer amigos? -Pregunte feliz -Jeff, me sorprendes, crei que no te gustaba mucho la gente.

-Quiero amigos Blaine, como en las peliculas, para juntarme con ellos, y que esten conmigo siempre, y bromear entre nosotros… Claro que tengo a Kurt para eso, pero ya sabes… La idea de tener amigos me emociona -Dijo entusiasmado.

Wow, que gran avance… Jeff, queriendo hacer amigos. Me siento muy orgulloso -Asi sera Jeff, ya veras que haras muchos amigos -Le dije felimente. El me devolvio la sonrisa. Luego me extendio el peine, y me dedique a peinarlo. A el rubio le encantaba eso. Despues de 15 minutos, Kurt salio del baño, vestido.

-Blanco… extraño -Se quejo el.

-Deja que te peine -Le dije. A el no le gustaba tanto, pero igualmente obedecio. El cabello de Jeff Lo peine hacia un costado, hacia abajo. El cabello de Kurt lo peine hacia arriba, ligeramente hacia un costado -Listo, todo hecho -Dije yo, admirando a Kurt. Es muy guapo… Realmente muy guapo… Ese conjunto, y su cabello hacia arriba, lo dejan realmente lindo… El es muy lindo… Dios Blaine, tiene 14, deja de pensar en eso.

-¡Blaineee! ¡Ya esta el desayunooo! -Grito Nick euforicamente, haciandome reir.

-¡Yaaa vaaaa! -Respondi de igual manera. Luego voltee a ver a los niños -Ya esta el desayuno -Les informe.

-¡Naaaaaa! ¿En serio? -Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sarcasticos.

-En serio -Les asegure muy serio. Luego sonrei -Vamos, o se nos hara tarde -Bajamos y nos encontramos con Nick al final de la escalera.

-Que guapos… -Dijo sinceramente. Jeff sonrio, Kurt rodo los ojos.

-Tu tambien estas guapo Nick -Menciono el rubio, solo por cortesia.

-Esos pijamas de dibujos te sientan muy bien -Dijo sarcasticamente Kurt. Nick se sonrojo.

-¡Estaban en oferta! -Se defendio.

-Kurt, deja de molestar a Nick -Regañe yo. Mi amigo le saco la lengua infantilmente al castaño, mientras este miro hacia otro lado, molesto.

Una vez que todos terminamos de comer, los niños tomaron sus cosas para el primer dia. Jeff se veia entusiasmado, como siempre, y Kurt aburrido, como siempre.

-Antes de que se vayan, tengan esto -Dijo Nick, entregandoles un celular a cada uno.

-¿Y para que? -Pregunto Jeff.

-Bueno… nunca nos hemos separado tanto tiempo, asi que si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, solo llamenos -Dijo Nick, sonando muy en serio.

-Si Nicky, no te preocupes -Dijo Jeff, sonriendo.

-¿Tu entendiste? -Pregunto Nick a Kurt.

-Si.. -Respondio aun de malas.

-Perfecto. Bueno, ya es hora -Dijo mi amigo, extendiendoles dinero a cada una -Para el almuerzo -Agrego- No compren comida basura.

-Ok.

En eso, el timbre sono, y al abrir la puerta, Cooper esta de pie alli -¡Ardilla! -Dijo el abrazandome. Lo de mudarse al lado fue literar, hace ya mas de 2 semanas que Coop se encuentra viviendo aqui -Te noto nervioso… ¿Todo en orden? -Pregunto el.

-Si… es que, ya sabes, los niños, la escuela…

Cooper se hecho a reir -Por dios pequeño, eres la clasica madre sobreprotectora.

-Si, genial Cooper, burlate, eso es genial para mis nervios -Dije sarcastico, algo que se me estaba contagiando de Kurt.

-Como sea, yo solo estoy aqui para llevarlos a la escuela -Se excusó mi hermano, llegando hasta la sala donde se encontro con Kurt y Jeff quienes aun seguian escuchando las indicaciones de Nick.

-¡Hola Jeffrey! ¡K-man! -Dijo animado Cooper.

-Hola Coop -Dijeron ambos al unisono.

-¿Entonces? ¿Estan listos? -Pregunto el.

-Si -Respondieron nuevamente a la vez.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Vamos? -Pregunto el. Los pequeños (ya no tan pequeños) lo siguieron hasta el auto.

-¡Esperen! Kurt, espera -Lo llame. El se volteo a verme -Toma -Le dije, entregandole una foto, donde saliamos el y yo, sonriendo a un gran pastel, en su primer cumpleaños juntos.

-¿Una foto? -Se extraño el menor.

-Ponla en tu casillero, ¿De acuerdo? -Pregunte. El levanto una seja.

-Cursi…-Susurro, mirando la foto. Luego me miro a mi, y me abrazo. Yo correspondi inmediatamente. Al separarnos, el me dijo -Gracias Blaine.

Le di un asentimiento, y me quede viendo como el auto arrancaba, y los niños desaparecian a lo lejos de la carretera.

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´ **_

-Blaine… ¿Podrias calmarte? -Me pregunto mi amigo, de seguro consado de verme caminar de en circulos durante los ultimos 15 minutos. El se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora, usando esos lentes de media luna que lo hacian lucir bastante intelectual.

-15 Minutos… Deberian haber llegado hace 15 minutos, ¿Donde estas? Sabia que no debi haber confiado en Coop para algo tan importante como esto…

-... ¿Hablas de recoger a los niños del colegio?

-¡Si Nick! -Reclame -Es muy importante, sin duda algo que el no puede hacer…

-¡Por todos los cielos Blaine calmate o tendre que golpearte! -Estallo de repente, cerrando su portatil y levantandose de golpe -¡Blaine por dios! ¡Ambos ya tienen 14 años! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ya no hay que estar vigilandolos todo el tiempo! Dejalos ser, Blaine…

-... Voy a llamar a Cooper -Mencione, ignorando totalmente el discurso de Nick, quien frustrado, hizo chocar su palma contra su frente.

Justo en el momento en el que precione llamar, el timbre sono -¡Ardilla, abre la puerta, algo horrible a pasado! -Escuche a Coop del otro lado. Mi corazon se acelero freneticamente, pensando en que algo pudo haberle sucedido a mis niños. Corri hasta la puerta (Atropeyando a Nick en el proceso) y al abrir, me encontre con mi hermano mayor parado frente a la entrada, con un frasco en su mano.

-¡Cooper! ¿Que sucedio? -Pregunte claramente alterado.

-¡El acondicionador! ¡Aumento un 20%! -Me dijo igual de alterado que yo.

-...

-¿Blaine? ¿Acaso me oiste? ¡Un 20% Blaine!

-... Coop… ¡¿CASI ME DA UN JODIDO INFARTO Y SE TRATABA DE TU MIERDA DE ACONDICIONADOR!? -Blaine, respira, tranquilo… Inhala, exhala…

-Lo siento -Dijo el, pareciendo ofendido -Aqui estan tus niños, ¿Lo ves? Sanos y salvos -Dijo el, dando un paso al costado, donde Kurt y Jeff se encontraban parados.

-¡Blaine! ¡Dijiste 2 groserias! Esos serian 10 minutos para ver la pared -Razono Jeff. Ignorando el comentario, me arroje sobre el a abrazarlo. El correspondio sonriendo -Tranquilo Blaine, solo hicimos una parada porque Coop queria comprar su acondicionador.

Le sonrei yo tambien. Luego abraze a Kurt, pero el solo me dijo -Que dramatico…

A veces extrañaba al viejo Kurt. Ese niño pequeño, que miraba peliculas de Disney conmigo, me abrazaba siempre que encontraba una excusa, que le gustaba que peinara su cabello y eligiera su ropa… A veces en serio lo extraño…

Me separe de el, un tanto dolido. El me miro, de repente avergonzado, y aparto la mirada. Cooper seguia mirando la escena, pero finalmente decidio intervenir.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme, tengo una audicion dentro de unas horas. Niños, ¿Por que no le cuentan a Blaine y a Nick como fue su primer dia?

-¡Fue genial! -Dijo Jeff entusiasmado -¡Hice amigos! ¡Yo, Jeff Hummel hice amigos! -Jeff parecia sorprendido.

-Eso es genial Jeff, ¿Por que no vamos a la mesa a almorzar y nos cuentan todo sobre su primer dia? -Pregunto Nick. Jeff asintio, y todos nos sentamos a comer.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunto Nick nuevamente.

-¡Oh! Cierto, tengo nuevos amigos -Dijo sonriente -Se llaman Thad, Wess, David y Trent.

-Wow, eso es genial Jeffrey -Admire yo.

-¡Lo se! Al principio estaba asustado, habia mucha gente, pero ellos se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar conmigo -Dijo feliz.

-¿A si? Es genial... -Dije con admiracion. Luego mire al castaño -¿Tambien hiciste amigos? -Pregunte. El bajo la mirada, sus mejillas rosas, y nego.

-¡Si es cierto! Hizo muchos amigos. Yo mismo lo vi cuando Cooper paso a recogerlo, estaba hablando con algunos chicos-Contradijo Jeff -... ¿Puedo inscribirme al glee club? -Pregunto de repente.

Nick y yo compartimos una mirada, y luego volvimos a mirar a los niños -Claro, ¿Por que no? -Aprobe yo.

-Genail, Kurt, tu te inscribes al de tu escuela, y yo al mio -Dijo entusiasta.

-Yo no quiero -Dijo Kurt a su hermano.

-Si quieres -Contradijo el rubio.

-No Jeff, no quiero -Dijo el castaño, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿En serio? Que raro, crei que te gustaba cantar conmigo… Es más, les dije a mis amigos que cantas especial… Ya sabes… Les conte sobre tu voz -Dijo inoscentemente Jeff. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando? ¿Que pasaba la con la voz de Kurt? Iba a preguntar, pero en eso, el castaño parece que exploto.

-¡¿Que tu Que?! ¡Jeff enfer, parce que vous avez toujours tout gâcher, je n'ai jamais demander nain stupide, sont tout à fait impossible, vous êtes un enfant de baise, idiot inutile…! -Obviamente, tuve que intrrumpir lo que imagino era un gran y extendido insulto a Jeff.

-Kurt, ya calmate -Obviamente, eso no lo calmo…

-...¡pas qu'il ne devrait pas obtenir plus dans ma vie comme des mendiants Si nous avions 12 ans ... ! -Dijo finalmente, tratando de recobrar la calma.

-... ¿Sabes? Cuando hablas asi, me asustas…

-¿Avez-vous peur? -Pregunto, esta vez gritando con mas fuerza-¡ Mon m'effrayez Votre cerveau est évidemment ne fonctionne pas comme prévu devido! -Finalizo nuevamente.

-... ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Nick a Kurt.

-Bien… -Susurro el pequeño, bajando la mirada nuevamente. Nick, Jeff y yo compartimos una mirada, y luego volvimos al almuerzo.


	8. Misión Cumplida

**_Capítulo 8; Misión cumplida..._**

No sabemos exactamente cuantas groserías habría dicho Kurt. Supusimos que con unos 15 minutos de castigo sería suficiente. Cada vez era más difícil con el castaño. Mi castaño, ¿Que estaba ocurriendo con mi Kurt? Luego de exactamente 16 minutos y medio, me acerque a el.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? Pregunté suavemente. Él seguía sin mirarme.

-Nada -Respondió el. Suspire, siempre era un fracaso cuando intentaba hablar con el.

-Bien… ¿Fue suficiente? -Volví a inquirir con mi voz baja.

-Lo siento Blaine -Dijo de repente, tomándome por sorpresa. Lagrimas picando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué Kurt? -Pregunte.

-Yo… No se que me pasa -Expresó el, exasperado -Realmente no se que pasa conmigo. Es solo que… Estoy tan… enfadado todo el tiempo -Dijo él, su voz indicaba apagada. El mismo parecía cansado de su actitud -Por cualquier cosa, me enfurezco. No se porque -Dijo finalmente, soltando pequeñas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas.

Tampoco yo lo sabia. No sabía si era algo común de la adolescencia, yo supongo que si, pero… ¿Y si es alguna clase de rencor, al igual que le sucedió a Cooper? ¿Hacia su padre, tal vez? ¿Como podría superar eso? Lo perseguiría siempre si no conseguía ayuda. Mierda, ¿Como lo supero Coop? Nunca lo supe, máma Matilde y él lo trataron en privado. Joder, yo tengo que ayudar, no voy a permitir que el rencor lo corrompa. Lo abraze, sin saber que mas decir.

* * *

- ¿Ahora si me contaras sobre tus "amigos"? -Pregunte. Kurt se encontraba en mis brazos, estábamos viendo "La sirenita". Después de tanto tiempo…

-No tengo amigos, la verdad ayer estaba furioso, no tenia ganas de conocer a nadie. Jeff me vio hablando con una chica, y se emocionó. Solo eso -Contestó, sin rastros de enojo en su voz. Hace mucho nomantenemoss una conversación así.

-¿Con quien hablabas? -Pregunté, sintiéndome algo curioso.

-Una chica rara. Se acercó a mí y dijo que si quería unirme al gleeclub.

-Mhmm… ¿Nombre? -Pregunte, aun curioso.

-... Rachel, creo. Ella en serio, EN SERIO quería que me uniera -Dijo el. Yo sonreí con la idea.

-No estaría mal, ¿No crees? Cuando yo iba a la secundaria, estaba en el gleeclub de mi escuela. Nos hacíamos llamar "Los Silbadores"

-... No hablas en serio, ¿Oh si? Preguntó el.

-Muy en serio… ¿Como se llama el de McKeanly? -Pregunte nuevamente animado.

-Rachel quería que me uniera a New Directions…

-¿Por qué no lo haces? -Pregunte -Hazme caso, se que te gusta. A mi me encantaba, normalmente los coros son los clubes más unidos. Asi era como yo lo recuerdo…

-No lo se… No confio en las canciones de coro.

Yo reí -Creo que tu idea de coro esta errada. Hoy en dia, los coros interpretanmúsicaa moderna. Incluso cuando yo estaba en uno era de esa forma.

-... Supongo, que no pierdo nada con probar…

-Entonces ¿Si?

-Supongo que si… -Dijo él. Sonreí, era un avance.

* * *

Al otro dia, desperte sintiendo un peso extra en mi pecho. Kurt se había dormido en mis brazos. Después de tanto tiempo… Y me encontraba tan feliz… Acaricie su cabello, al tiempo que abría más mis ojos. Me encontre con Nick, mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo le correspondi.

-Hola Nick -Le dije felizmente, en un suave susurro.

-Blaine -Asintió él, utilizando el mismo tono de voz -Una buena noche, por lo que veo.

-Más que eso… Pero luego te cuento, ya ves que este niño siempre nos hace creer que esta dormido -Le recordé.

-Llévalo arriba entonces. Aun tiene una hora para dormir -Mire mi reloj. Las 6:02, siempre despertabamos a los niños a las 7, para que se alistaran, y a las 8:30 comenzaban las clases. Eso hice. Lleve a Kurt hasta arriba, lo deje con suavidad en su cama, y regrese abajo.

-Soy todo oídos -Dijo el, extendiéndome una taza de café. La tome, y me senté frente a él.

-Bueno, el se disculpo, me dijo que se sentía enojado, y la verdad, creo que es rencor.

-... Bueno, eso no es bueno.

-No… Pero, creo que el decirmelo fue alguna clase de avance.

-Eso sin duda…

-Creo que lo convencí de unirse al coro.

-Eso es genial...Jeff tambien se unira.

-Lo se. Creo que Jeff está emocionado de competir con Kurt.

-Si, Jeff me lo dijo… ¿Sabes qué dijo de Kurt? Preguntó él.

-Dime

-Bueno… Según parece, en la escuela, se habla del chico nuevo, misterioso y, vas a enloquecer con esto, SEXY- Y por poco escupo el café en su rostro.

-¿SEXY? ¡POR DIOS! ¿APENAS TIENE 14 AÑOS!

-¿Apenas...? Como sea, al parecer eso de no socializar, lo convierte en misterioso, y al parecer, el ser misterioso es atractivo para las chicas, y para algunos chicos…

-Madre mia… ¿Como se entero Jeff de eso? -Pregunte, cayendo en cuenta de que iban a escuelas distintas.

-Las redes sociales Blaine, hoy en dia todo se sabe a través de las redes sociales.

-...¿Qué hay de Jeff? -Pregunte. La cara de Nick se convirtió en fastidio.

-Oh, ¿Hablas del "divertido y guapo chico nuevo"?

-... Luego te quejas de mi… -Reclame.

-No lo se. No me gusta que digan eso de el. Hubiera preferido que fuera uno mas del monton.

-Son niños misteriosos, y atractivos, ¿Que esperabas?

-... No lo sé -Dijo finalmente, dándose por vencido.

Una hora más tarde, todos nos encontrábamos desayunando. Nick iba por su 4ta taza de café. Kurt y Jeff disfrutaban de sus pancakes, y yo, me prepare un té.

-¿Puedo hacer deporte? -Pregunto Kurt de repente -En la escuela hay pruebas para unirte a alguno -Dijo el. Lo analice un momento. Deporte. No parece mal. Es decir, que gastará sus energías, y sacará parte de su frustración entrenando, le seria mas facil socializar… Pero por otro lado, no quiero que salga herido. Pero supongo que es inevitable que se lastimen. Son niños de 14 después de todo. No estaba del todo convencido, pero luego mire a Nick. Oh santo cielo, si las miradas mataran. El me miraba muy, MUY serio, y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia el castaño, señalandolo. Suspire. Debía dejarlo ser.

-Claro Kurt… Solo intenta no hacerte daño, ¿Ok? -Dije no muy convencido. El asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha. Una de esas que hace mucho no veía.

-¿Deporte? ¿Y para que? -Preguntó Jeff.

-¡Hey! Tu también practicaras deporte -Le dije seriamente.

-¡A mi no me gusta! -Reclamó el rubio.

-Será bueno para ti Jeff, debes gastar energías, lo necesitas. Además, el deporte es bueno para la salud- Explicó Nick.

-Oh… Esta bien, pero yo quiero nadar.

-¿Nadar? ¿Y por qué? -Pregunte yo.

-Es algo que siempre quiso hacer -Respondió Kurt por el -Pero no sabe como.

-Bueno, para eso quiero aprender, daahh -Dijo Jeff como si fuera lógico.

-No hay club de eso en la escuela -Dije, analizando esa posibilidad.

-Podemos encontrar un lugar cerca de aquí para que Jeff nade -Dijo esta vez Nick. Kurt no parecía conforme.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Jeff a su hermano.

-¡No quiero que te ahogues! -Respondió Kurt de mala gana. Luego pareció calmarse un poco -Lo siento -Me dijo a mi, y no a Jeff. Yo solo asentí, era un GRAN avance, no iba a arruinarlo obligándolo a pedir disculpas a Jeff, disculpas que no eran sinceras como estas.

-No voy a ahogarme, me enseñaran como flotar -Sé defendió el rubio. Kurt, quien ya parecía más calmado, lucho por contestar de buena forma.

-La última vez que te metiste a una piscina, tuve que sacarte, y golpearte para que reaccionaras -Le recordó Kurt a Jeff. Esa historia sin duda no la sabíamos -No fue agradable tenerte semi-muerto en mis brazos sin saber qué hacer, si te hundes esta vez, yo no pienso ayudarte -Dijo Kurt. No estaba negando su permiso, más bien estaba advirtiéndole lo que sucedería

-... De todas formas lo intentaré -Dijo Jeff, esta vez no tan seguro. Kurt lo ignoro, estaba enojado.

En eso, el timbre sonó. El castaño, que estaba más cerca, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¡K-Man! ¿Ahora eres el dueño de esta casa pequeño saltamontes? -Preguntó como siempre simpático Cooper. A veces me preguntó si beberá al menos unas 50 tazas de café antes de iniciar su dia.

-Hola Coop -Respondió sencillamente el castaño.

-¿Todo listo para irnos? -Preguntó el. Yo asentí, los niños ya estaban vestidos y acababan de terminar de desayunar. Jeff llevaba unos Jeans rojos con una camiseta azul y blanca. Kurt llevaba unos Jeans normales, una playera negra mangas largas, y sobre ella una camisa negra a cuadros blancos. Ya me había encargado de peinarlo como a mi me gustaba (Aunque suene egoísta) Y así ambos se fueron Coop para otro dia de escuela.

* * *

-Nick.. -Dije suavemente, mientras me sentaba frente a él. Como siempre a esta hora, mi amigo se encontraba en su laptop.

-Dime -Dijo él, sin despegar sus ojos de su portátil.

-Estuve pensando en algo, hace ya… bastante… Es algo serio, supongo -Dije vacilante. Nick me miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna, luego cerró y dejó su portátil a un lado.

-Dime que es... -Dijo él sin rodeos.

-Yo… Creo que ya he cumplido Nick.

-¿Disculpa? -Dijo el.

-Con los niños… Creo que ya he cumplido mi objetivo. Yo quería ayudar a niños como yo, pero ¿Sabes? Para ayudarlos se necesita más que solo, sacarlos de su casa… o arrestar a sus padres… -Nick asiente comprensivamente -Y, ahora mismo, es lo que estamos haciendo Nick, ayudando a ese par. Yo creo, que… Yo quiero retirarme de la agencia -Dije secamente. Mi amigo me miró con ojos bien abiertos -Sé que suena egoísta, pero… Esto es lo que yo quería, ayudar a niños inocentes, pero para eso, necesito tiempo, y dedicarme a ellos, dedicarles todo el tiempo que tengo…

-¿Lo dices por Kurt? -Preguntó el aun serio, conservando sus gafas, haciéndome sentir aún más nervioso, y no sé porqué. Asentí.

-Hemos ayudado a muchos niños durante estos últimos años. Yo siento que he cumplido. Y ahora, quiero dedicarme a ellos. ¿Eso esta mal?

-Claro que no Blaine -Dijo Nick inmediatamente.

-Y… Tal vez… Yo pensé que…

-Blaine, deja de balbucear y dilo -Dijo el algo fastidiado.

-Quería… Tal vez podria… PODRIAMOS… Intentar, ¿Cumplir nuestro sueño? -Fue más una pregunta. El me miraba más que atento -Nosotros queremos ser músicos Nick, siempre quisimos serlo. Y aún podemos cumplir eso. Hablo de que, somos jóvenes, y aún podemos lograrlo. Quiero intentar Nick -Finalice. El inspeccionó bien mi expresión. Iba totalmente en serio.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu gran revelación? Si se puede saber… -Dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Estuve pensando en Kurt. En su frustración, su rencor… ¿Y si eso nos ocurre con el tiempo? ¿Si con el tiempo, la frustración de no haber logrado nunca nuestro sueño se vuelve contra nosotros? -Pregunte. Nick me miraba seriamente.

-¿Hablas de renunciar al trabajo, para comenzar una carrera como músico? -Preguntó

-Ambos. Vamos Nick, piensa bien lo que dije… -Nick pareció hacerlo, y finalmente habló.

-Sería un gran cambio… Yo creo que, primero deberíamos asegurarnos de conseguir un trabajo fijo, antes de abandonar el actual -Comenzó a razonar mi amigo.

-¿Entonces me apoyas? ¿Estas conmigo? -Pregunte.

-¿Cuando no lo eh estado Blaine? Dime…

-... Gracias Nicky.

-Nunca es molestia, Blaine…

* * *

HOLA CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR! Bueno, aqui yo de nuevo, :DD! Bueno, antes de dejarles los spoilers, quería anunciarles que acabo de escribir un capítulo, que me emociona mucho. Se llama "Finn Hudson" (Emoción ON) solo eso, aquí abajo los spoilers, NOS LEEMOS"

_-Si, estoy dentro -Dijo manteniéndose sereno._

_-Oh… Bueno, seguro seras un perdedor, tu y tu equipo, ¡El nado manda! -Grito, y salio corriendo._

_-¡Oye! -Reclamó Kurt, pero Jeff ya se había ido_


	9. El gran mes

**_Hola! Bueno, antes que nada gracias por sus reviews! Recibí algunas preguntas, y respondiendolas: 1-Sebastian aparecerá más adelante, y será algo un poco loco ;) y 2- Finn tiene una realidad difícil, que tal vez la pequeña familia Hummel-Anderson-Duval (:D) pueda solucionar. Respondiendo eso, me gustaría aclarar también que Kurt es un niño bueno, pero se encuentra en una etapa complicada. _**

**_Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios, y espero les guste este capítulo. Planeo comenzar a subir capítulos los Lunes y Viernes en las noches. Tal vez en vacaciones puedan ser más días, pero por el momento se me hace difícil. Si no publico uno de esos días, prometo que será el siguiente a más tardar. Son lo mejor, nos leemos!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9; El gran mes..._**

_Era definitivo. Nick y yo comenzamos a buscar ofertas de trabajo, iríamos a cumplir nuestros sueños. Obviamente nuestros niños no sabían nada sobre eso. No queríamos decir nada hasta tener algo asegurado, seria una sorpresa, seguro les gustaría la noticia. Cooper lo sabia, el trataba de ayudarnos en todo. Mientras nosotros comenzábamos a poner en marcha nuestra nueva carrera, los niños parecían felices con la escuela. Esa semana era importante para cada miembro de la pequeña familia que habíamos formado. Para empezar, Cooper había llegado muy lejos buscando un papel. Esa semana seria la audición final. Solo 3 personas más además de el seguían en juego. Coop en serio estaba entusiasmado._

_Por otro lado, Nick y yo teníamos una importante entrevista de trabajo. Una discografía pequeña al parecer. Pero hasta no conseguir aunque sea un CD, y muchas ventas, teníamos que tener un trabajo con el cual vivir. Sabíamos que este negocio era lento, podríamos tardar años hasta conseguirlo.. Así que conservamos en trabajo actual, ya no íbamos a misiones, nos encargábamos de hacer los informes de los niños rescatados. Debíamos investigar su historial, escribir sus historias, el planeo del rescate, el rescate, y la conclusión del caso. Ya sé que dirán, ¡Wow! Que trabajo. Pues si, pero era lo que Nick y yo amábamos. Además de la música, claro._

_Jeff comenzaría su clase de nado pronto, por lo que sé encontraba emocionado. Y Kurt tenia las pruebas para entrar al equipo de football americano. Inteligente, un deporte donde podría derribar a los demás, gran forma de liberar su enojo. Y como si fuera poco, ese mes era el cumpleaños de los niños. Y aún no teníamos idea de que hacer para ellos._

… _Ya sé lo que están pensando, ¡AYUDA!_

* * *

-¡Niños! ¡Bajen a desayunar o se les hará tarde! -Llame desde la escalera. Unos minutos después, todos nos encontrábamos desayunando.

-¿Están emocionados? -Preguntó Nick.

-¡Mucho! Ya quiero comenzar con las clases de nado, hace mucho quiero -Dijo Jeff, desbordando energía como siempre.

-Eso esta bien Jeff -Le dije yo. Nick asintió a mis palabras -Recuerda no tardarte a la salida. Cooper va a llevarte a tus clases de nado, y no querrás llegar tarde.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! Me asegurare de ser puntual -Nos prometió el pequeño de cabello dorado.

-Yo iré por ti luego de las pruebas -Le dije esta vez a Kurt.

-Estoy seguro que quedaras en el equipo -Le aseguro Jeff. El timbre sonó y Jeff se acercó a abrir.

-¡Hola Cooper! -Dijo feliz el pequeño.

-¡Jeffrey! ¿Listo para hoy? -Preguntó mi hermano. Jeff asintió emocionado -Bueno ¿Que esperan? ¡Andando! -Dijo Cooper.

-Adiós Blaine, adiós Nick -Dijeron ellos al unísono, y se fueron.

-Y nosotros también debemos irnos, sé supone que la junta es en 40 minutos -Me recordó Nick.

-Cierto, mejor vayamos -Respondí. Y sin perder tiempo nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña discografía.

* * *

-Creo que nos fue bastante bien -Reconocí, cerrando la puerta de entrada.

-Si, también yo… Ahora debemos ser pacientes. Puede pasar un tiempo hasta que nos llamen.

-Lo sé, si es que lo hacen… Sigo creyendo que lo hicimos bien -Afirme nuevamente.

-También yo… Oye, ya casi es hora de que pases por Kurt…

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, y me sorprendo -Es verdad… esa entrevista tardó bastante.

-Si… Mejor ve por el -Sugirió nuevamente.

-Si, eso haré -Dije, tomando las llaves de mi auto, y volviendo abajo.

Maneje camino a la escuela, William McKeanly High School. Una escuela publica que Nick y yo encontramos perfecta para Kurt. No quedaba tan lejos del edificio. Maneje unos 10 minutos hasta el establecimiento. Sus colores característicos son rojo, negro y blanco, y su mascota es el Titán. El colegio tiene muchos salones de clase, una sala de profesores, un salón de música, un auditorio llamado "Pabellon Civico April Rodhes". En el exterior hay un enorme campo de deportes.

Estacionar fue fácil, las clases ya habían finalizado para esta hora, solo se encontraban los deportistas. Habían más personas, al parecer esperando a sus hijos. Yo los imite, y me mantuve esperando. Luego de otros 10 minutos, los chicos comenzaron a salir. Algunos extremadamente felices, otros tristes, y todos extremadamente sudados. Localice a Kurt. Un chico, bastante alto para su edad, venia platicando con el animadamente. Me sorprendió ver que Kurt le sonreía, e incluso respondía en algunas ocasiones. Finalmente, el chico grande se despidió, y se junto con quien supongo es su madre… Su madre… Ella no luce como una madre… Me olvido rápidamente de eso, al ver que Kurt se me acerca.

-Hola Blaine -Dijo el tranquilamente.

-¿Entonceees? -Preguntó yo, ignorando el saludo -¿Estas dentro?

-Si, estoy dentro -Dijo manteniéndose sereno. Yo lo atrape entre mis brazos.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Es genial Kurt! -Dije emocionadamente. ¿Quien era el niño y quien el adulto aquí?

-Gracias, mira esto -Dijo separándose, y entregándome una chaqueta.

-Ah, la clásica chaqueta de futbolista. ¿Es tuya?

-¿De quien mas? -Preguntó como si fuera lógico. Lo era. Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, y lo guié hasta el auto. Una vez adentro, no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Como sucedió? ¿Que te hicieron hacer? ¿Como lo hiciste? -Dijo yo. El me miró con una ceja levantada, como diciéndome "¿Es en serio?" Pero respondió de todas formas.

-La entrenadora nos hizo hacer ejercicios y correr, y luego de eso hicimos un pequeño partido de practica -Explico lenta y tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces? -Pregunte aún curioso.

-Entonces una vez que terminamos, dijo quienes habían quedado. Al parecer, tengo muy buena resistencia física, y soy muy bueno derribando a los demás -Dijo el, sonriendo con divercion al decir lo ultimo. Yo también sonreí. No dudaba lo de la resistencia física. Naturalmente, si has sufrido muchos golpes, el cuerpo se vuelve más resistente, para sobrevivir. Tristemente era el caso de Kurt. ¿Y lo de derribar a los medas? Bueno, ese chico estaba enojado con el mundo… -No lastime a nadie si es lo que estas pensando -Dijo, cuando estaba a punto de hacer esa pregunta -Esta bien que los hacia caer, pero no los lastimaba -Me aseguro, como si yo hubiera hecho una acusación seria -Además, corro rápido, también entré por eso -Dijo, nuevamente defendiéndose de una acusación que nunca estuvo allí.

-Esta bien Kurt, lo entiendo -Le dije con tranquilidad. Luego se me ocurrió otra cosa -¿Que posición te toco? -Pregunte.

- Soy un Wide receiver de velocidad -Dijo el, feliz. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Un que? -Pregunte.

-Sabia que preguntarías es. La entrenadora nos entrego una lista con las cosas que hay que comprar, y además anoto nuestras funciones -Dijo buscando algo en su mochila. Contrario a Jeff, quien estaría tirando todo afuera para encontrar el papel rápidamente, Kurt saco un libro, lo abrió y en este había un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad. Lo tomo, guardo el libro, cerro su mochila, y finalmente se dedico a leer el pape.

-Dime entonces -Dije demasiado entusiasmado.

-Ok, tranquilo, no va a desaparecer -Dijo, refiriéndose al papel. Luego comenzó a leerme -Los running backs, junto con los wide receivers son generalmente los jugadores más rápidos del equipo ofensivo.

-... Bien, eso se escucha difícil -Mencione, frunciendo el ceño -¿Que mas?

-...Generalmente hay dos tipos de wide receivers, de "velocidad" y de "posesión". El experto en velocidad, en este caso yo soy uno de ellos -Agregó el -es el encargado de mover a la defensa y de buscar los pases más profundos, mientras que el experto en posesión es el encargado de recibir los pases más cortos, cerca de la línea de primer down. Normalmente le falta velocidad como para enfrentarse a un defensa del backfield.

-Suponiendo que se cual es la linea del primer down, o un backfiek -Comente. El sonrió.

-Los running backs, junto con los wide receivers son generalmente los jugadores más rápidos del equipo ofensivo. La mayoría de ellos prefieren no correr en línea recta sino hacer giros bruscos y recortes muy rápidos para intentar encontrar agujeros en la defensa.

-Ok, eso SI que suena difícil -Comente nuevamente -Es decir, que tu trabajo seria recibir los pases largos, escurrirte entre todos, correr mucho e intentar esquivar a los demás -Pregunte, intentando entender. El football nunca fue algo de lo que yo supiera mucho.

-Básicamente -Respondió el.

-... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿Lo sabes? -Pregunte. El se sonrojo, y asintió lentamente. No pude evitar pensar que en ese mismo momento se veía adorable.

-Oye, ¿Y que hay de Cooper? -Preguntó, cambiando de tema -¿Que sucedió con su audición?

Me encogí de hombros -La verdad no lo se, no lo e visto desde esta mañana. Supongo que ya debe estar en casa, le preguntaremos - Supuse. el asintió, y el resto del viaje no pude evitar notar su sonrisa satisfecha. Había logrado el primer objetivo que se había planteado en la vida. Nunca olvidaré esa sonrisa en su rostro.

_Y nunca lo hice…_

Al llegar a casa, nos encontramos con Jeff, saltando por toda la casa. Al notar nuestra presencia, corrió hacia Kurt y lo tomo de los hombros -¡Kurt! ¡Mi clase de nado fue fantástica! No lo imaginas, ¡Soy bueno! -Dijo sacudiéndolo -Mi maestra me lo dijo, soy bueno para nadar…

-No lo digas...

-¡Te lo dije! -Le dije feliz Jeff a Kurt. Luego siguió corriendo por toda la casa.

-¿Que no habías dicho que haciendo deporte gastaría energías? -Me preguntó. Yo solo asentí -... No funciono -Dijo finalmente.

-Nop… -En eso, Nick se acerco.

-Hola chico, ¿Que tal el football? ¿Si entraste? -Preguntó el. Kurt asintió -¡Genial! ¿Que posición? -Preguntó mi amigo, sacudiendo con su mano el cabello de Kurt. Nick, el fanático del football ah llegado…

-Wide receiver de velocidad -Repitió Kurt, esta vez para Nick.

-¡Oh Wow! Eso significa que eres rápido -Dijo con admiración el. Kurt le sonrió, sin revelar sus dientes.

-Igual que yo -Dijo Jeff, aún revotando por la casa.

-¡Hey tu! -Lo llame. El corrió hasta mi con una gran sonrisa -¿Cuéntame, que sucedió?

-Al principio me asusto un poco -Confeso el -Pero era la piscina pequeña. La entrenadora me dio unos ejercicios y comencé a practicarlos. No me salían del todo bien en un comienzo, pero rápidamente aprendí como. Ella dijo que tenia capacidad para nadar, y que quería que continuara yendo a entrenar, y pronto estaría compitiendo -Explico el rubio emocionado.

-¿Compitiendo? Eso es genial Jeff.

-Lo se, ella cree que tengo lo necesario para ganar -Me anuncio -¿Que hay de ti Kurt? ¿Tu también vas a ganar? -Preguntó el pequeño.

-Bueno Jeff, el football es diferente. No se trata solo de Kurt, sino del resto del equipo, es difícil saber hasta que todos comiencen a entrenar juntos -Explique.

-Oh… Bueno, seguro seras un perdedor, tu y tu equipo, ¡El nado manda! -Grito, y salio corriendo.

-¡Oye! -Reclamó Kurt, pero Jeff ya se había ido.

-... Yo creí que eso lo agotaría… - Comente.

-Igual yo Blaine -Me respondió Nick -Igual que yo…

-¡Hey! ¿Donde esta Cooper? -Pregunte de repente.

-En la cocina, no quiso decirnos nada de su audición hasta que ustedes llegaran…

Cooper nos reunió a todos en la cocina. Una vez que nos encontrábamos allí, Cooper carraspeo un poco, se paró de su silla, sosteniendo su taza de café en el aire.

-Nicky, Kurty, Jeffry, Blaine-Days… No lo he conseguido -Dijo él, volviendo a sentarse, su rostro reflejando su tristeza.


	10. Difícil

_**Hola criaturitas del señor... ¡Lo eh logrado! ¡Eh logrado actualizar a tiempo! Bueno, les dejo un bello capítulo, espero, y saludines!**_

_**PD: Me lo han vuelto a preguntar, Sebastian aparecerá pero sólo como un personaje secundario, en uno o dos capítulos con muy poca participación. Habrá que esperar el futuro. Y gracias a cierta persona por morderse la lengua c;. Éxito para todos, y tambien le deseo a DamianGreen9836 mucho éxito y felicidad (y Klaine) en su vida. Un enorme saludo, **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10; Difícil...**_

-Nicky, Kurty, Jeffry, Blaine-Days… No lo he conseguido -Dijo él, volviendo a sentarse, su rostro reflejando su tristeza.

-Oh Cooper, lo lamento tanto…

-¡Actuaba! ¡Lo conseguí! -Confesó finalmente.

-¿Lo conseguiste? ¡Felicidades Coop! -Dijo Nick, levantándose y dándole un gran abrazo a mi hermano. Yo hice lo mismo, y una vez que nos separamos, es sacudió mi cabello, como lo hacia cuando eramos pequeños.

-¿Al fin nos dirás dónde trabajarás? -Preguntó Nick.

-Sere Neal Caffrey en la serie _White Collar _-Dijo él, felizmente. Yo también estaba muy feliz por él.

* * *

-No hablamos sobre hoy -Le recordé a Kurt.

-Si lo hicimos -Me contradijo él. Obviamente no entendía a lo que yo me refería,

-Ese chico con él que hablabas hoy, en la salida. No creas que no te vi. ¿Quien es? -Pregunte finalmente.

-... Él es Finn -Respondió simplemente.

-Ajam… Y él, ¿Es tu amigo? -Volví a inquirir.

-... Supongo… -Respondió cortante.

- ¿Es tu amigo o no? -Pregunte esta vez un poco más demandante.

-... Eso… no te importa -Oh no, actitud rebelde ON bitches.

-Claro que me importa.

-Claro que no.

-Solo quiero saber, no me molestaría, al contrario -Le asegure.

-... Si, es mi amigo -Dijo finalmente. Yo sonreí.

-Bien, me alegro -Conteste honestamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Preguntó, pareciendo tímido.

-Sabes que si -Le respondí inmediatamente.

-Yo… ¿Como sabes cuando alguien te… te gusta? -Preguntó, sus mejillas tornándose rojas. Yo me quede congelado. Esperaba esto, pero ahora es… muy pronto… Mierda, tengo que responderle, ¿No?

-Bueno, em… Cuando estas REALMENTE enamorado, siempre piensas en esa persona. Te preocupas por ella, y te gusta pasar con ella el tiempo. No se, te sientes cálido, seguro, y más que nada feliz de que a esa persona también le guste pasar tiempo contigo -Finalice. Al menos así creo que se siente, nunca me e enamorado realmente, pero si me han gustado algunos chicos en la escuela. Claro, no es lo mismo. Si, algunos chicos me parecían lindos, y me gustaba hablar y pasar el rato con ellos. Pero, ¿Enamorarme?... Un momento… ¿Por que Kurt esta preguntándome esto? -Y dime, ¿A que se debe tu pregunta?

-... No, nada.

-Kurt…

-¡No es nada Blaine! - ¡Oh, wow! Ok, suficiente por hoy. No quiero estropearlo. Es genial que al menos me tenga la confianza para preguntarme estas cosas.

-Esta bien… Oye, y cambiando de tema, hablemos del football. ¿Cuando son los entrenamientos? -Oh, buena táctica Blaine, cambiar de tema.

-Los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, después de la escuela -Dijo, un poco ajeno a la conversación.

-Bien, es genial, esos días yo pasare por ti después de la escuela -Dije, volviendo la atención a la película que estábamos viendo.

-Bien. ¿Iras a verme a los partidos? -Preguntó. ¡Wow! Hoy Kurt esta lleno de sorpresas. ¿Esta pidiéndome que vaya a verlo? Es decir, obviamente yo iba a ir a verlo, pero me sorprendió que el me lo pidiera.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-... Una… ¿Interrogativa? -Dijo el simplemente.

- ¿Que quieres de regalo por tu cumpleaños? -Pregunte de repente. Realmente no tenia idea de que le gustaria.

-Yo, no se, lo que sea -Respondió.

-Vamos, ¿No hay nada que quieras? -Volví a preguntar.

-... No -Respondió el. Sip, esto seria difícil.

-Ok, bien, como quieras. ¿Que le gustaría a Jeff? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-... Tal vez. Jeff ha estado hablando sobre una nueva consola portátil. Realmente no veo porque le llama tanto la atención -Confesó el, frunciendo el ceño, con su vista clavada en la pantalla.

-Si, eso podría funcionar. ¿Por que contigo es más difícil? -Solté sin darme cuenta.

-... Lo siento -Confesó el.

-No, no yo lo siento. No debí decir eso -Dije yo. Aunque ya era tarde, ya lo había dicho. Luego de eso, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, viendo la película. En eso, Nick y Jeff llegaron -Hey, hola. ¿Que tal les fue con el dentista? -Pregunte.

-Tengo una caries -Dijo Jeff, tocándose uno de sus dientes.

-Jeff, debiste haberme dicho apenas te empezó a doler -Le dijo Nick.

-Es que tenia cosas más importantes que hacer Nick.

-¿Como que? -Preguntó mi amigo desafiante.

-...Como… Yo que se Nick, no recuerdo toooodo lo que hago.

Nick negó con su cabeza, y se sentó junto a Kurt. Este aún seguía algo disperso, ¿Habré metido la pata?

-¿Que te sucede? -Preguntó Nick a Kurt.

-¿A mi? nada -Respondió el.

-Kurt, vamos a jugar videojuegos -Preguntó… Más bien ordenó Jeff. Kurt se levantó y los dos subieron.

-¿Que tiene? -Me preguntó mi amigo.

-Nada, a veces soy algo torpe, deberías saberlo. ¿Que hay de Jeff?

-Lo que dijo, tiene una caries. No me sorprende, se la pasa comiendo dulces. ¿Tu crees que es algo infantil para su edad?

-Sip. Pero no le veo nada de malo. Sabes el pasado de Jeff, no tuvo mucho tiempo de ser niño, está aprovechando ahora. Además, tiene 14, no es como si tuviera 16.

-Creo… ¿Ya sabes que regalarles?

-Si, Kurt me dijo que está obsesionado con una nueva consola de videojuegos.

-¿Otra?

-¡Está es portátil! -Defendí yo. Ambos reímos.

-¿Kurt? -Preguntó.

-No se aún, tengo que investigar más a fondo -Repetí, haciéndonos reír de nuevo.

-Podríamos comprarle algo que tenga que ver con escribir, leer, música…. -Sugirió el.

-... Estoy en blanco.

-Yo se que podemos darle. ¿Por que no uno de esos "Ipod"? -Sugirió.

-¿Un que?

-... Diablos Blaine, estas muy desactualizado -Rodee los ojos -Es un aparato, para escuchar música. Puedes cargarle cantidades de música. Pero trae aplicaciones para todo. Se que tiene una para descargar libros.

-Wow, a veces eres muy inteligente. Ok, me encanta -Declare.

-También a mi. Tema a discutir número 2. ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Por supuesto -Afirme -Necesitaríamos la lista de invitados. Se que Kurt tiene dos amigos. Rachel y Finn. Son los únicos que conozco.

-Bien, y sabemos los mejores amigos de Jeff son Thad, Wess, Trent y David.

-Bien. ¿Y si es una fiesta sorpresa? -Sugerí.

-Perfecto. Todo hecho entonces

-Ya quiero ver sus rostros -Dije entusiasmado.

-También yo. Pero ahora tengo hambre. Ve y aliméntame

-¿En serio Nick? -Pregunte, divertido.

-Ok, vamos los dos… ashhh -Dijo en, "molesto". Luego nos pusimos a hacer la cena.

* * *

**El próxima capítulo se titula: _Cumpleaños_. ¡Nos leemos Klainers! :D **


	11. Cumpleaños

**_Gracias por los comentarios de todos! Les dejo el siguiente capítulos, nos leemos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11; Cumpleaños..._**

Subimos en punta de pie las escaleras. Abrimos la puerta de la habitación de los niños, quienes aún se encontraban durmiendo, y ambos dijimos al unisono:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kurt y Jeff! -Gritamos nosotros. Creo que la sorpresa hubiera sido mejor si ellos se hubieran despertado. Nueva táctica entonces, Nick se acerco para despertar a Jeff, y yo para despertar a Kurt.

-Hey, despierta pequeño. Hoy es tu día especial, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -Canturrie en su oído. El sonrió, aún con sus ojos cerrados -Sin embargo, hoy hay escuela, ¡Así que arriba! -Dije con entusiasmo. Su sonrisa se borró.

-No Blaine, 10 minutos más…

-No Kurt, ahora -Dije divertido. Desvié mi vista para ver como Nick igualmente luchaba con despertar a Jeff.

-Hoy tienes clase de nado Jeffry, vamos, arriba -Dijo Nick. Pero Jeff aún tenia sus ojos cerrados -Te compramos un regalo especial -Susurro, y de repente los ojos de Jeff se abrieron de par en par, y una sonrisa enorme ocupaba todo su rostro.

-¡En serio! -Dijo el emocionado.

-En serio, a ti y a Kurt -Dijo mi amigo. Jeff sonrió aún más (Si es que eso era posible) y saltó a la cama de Kurt.

-¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Despierta! ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! -Decía emocionado Jeff, saltando sobre la cama de su hermano.

-Jeff, ya basta -Se quejaba el, pero el rubio no parecía querer parar.

-¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! ¡Quiero mi regalo! -Dijo, deteniéndose en seco, y mirándonos a mi y a Nick.

-Cuando ambos se hayan levantado, les daremos sus regalos -Dijo Nick.

-Eso es cruel -Dijo Kurt, pero Jeff ya había comenzado a saltar en su cama de nuevo.

-¡Kurt! ¡Arriba! ¡Quiero-Mi-Regalo! ¡Kuuuuuuuuurt!

-Jeff ¡Ya cállate! Ya estoy despierto ¿Ok? -Dijo Kurt, frustrado. Jeff asintió satisfecho.

-Dame mi regalo -Demandó Jeff.

-Luego de la escuela.

-¡Pero tu dijiste...!

-Shhh, ahora, vamos abajo, preparamos un desayuno especial para ustedes.

-... Que cruel.

* * *

Está tarde llegue 15 minutos más temprano a recoger a Kurt de su entrenamiento de football. Me aventure en la escuela, y llegue hasta el patio. Me senté en las gradas y me quede observando. Luego de un rato, pude divisar a Kurt. Un chica bastante alto… ¡Finn! Estoy seguro que es Finn. El estaba lanzando pases, largos… Wow, eran muy largos de verdad. Y Kurt estaba tratando de atraparlos. ¡Diablos! Atrapada perfecta. Veo a Finn, levantar su puño con su dedo pulgar arriba, sonriendo calurosamente. Ese chico me agradaba.

-¡Vamos niñas! ¡quiero que le den 15 vueltas a la cancha a máxima velocidad, vamos! -Grito la entrenadora. Todos comenzaron a correr a través de la cancha. En eso de la 6ta vuelta, ya varios habían abandonado. Kurt seguía corriendo. Era rápido. Finn también seguía en eso. Ambos iban a la par. Así se paso el resto del entrenamiento. Me apresure a bajar a la cancha, y cuando me asegure de que Kurt había entrado a los vestidores, me apresure a hablar con Finn.

-¡Finn! ¡Finn! -Lo llame. El volteo, y me miró algo desconcertado, pero igualmente sonriéndome.

-¿Si? -Preguntó el.

-Hola, mira yo soy el… -Mierda, ¿Alguien sabrá que Kurt no tienes padres, o el por qué?

-¿El tutor de Kurt? -Uff, alivio…

-Si. Me llamo Blaine -Dije, estrechando su mano- Y bueno, como sabrás hoy es su cumpleaños, y el de su hermano, y con…

-¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! No me lo dijo- Finn parecía ofendido.

-Si, no es muy comunicador… -Opiné.

-Creí que conmigo era distinto...

-...Oh…. bueno... más haya de eso. Con Nick, quien es el otro tutor de Kurt, queremos hacerles una fiesta sorpresa. Y tu eres amigo de Kurt, así que pensé que podrías venir mañana, como a las… ¿10 en la mañana? Y avisarle a los demás amigos de Kurt -Finn permanecía con su ceño fruncido. Como si aún estuviera analizando lo que le acababa de decir… Creo que es algo lento. Finalmente, su rostro se ilumino con una bella sonrisa de lado.

-Vale, perfecto. Yo le avisare a los demás -Me aseguro. Correspondí su sonrisa, y en ese momento, note que tenia un golpe en su frente.

Señale indeciso el lugar, y finalmente le pregunte -¿Que te sucedió? ¿Que es ese golpe?

De repente, Finn estaba muy nervioso -Yo… mi…. me caí jugando al football -Dijo finalmente.

Dude un poco, pero parecía razonable -Oh… Bien. Entonces, ¿Si puedo contar contigo?

-Claro, confía en mi.

Bien, todo hecho entonces. Regrese al frente de la escuela. Kurt aún no salia. Finn si. Nuevamente con su madre-no-tan-madre. No pude evitar pensar que… no, mejor ya dejo de pensar en esas cosas. En eso Kurt salió.

-Hey tu, ¿Que tal la práctica? -Pregunte.

-Bien, te vi en las gradas, ¿Que hacías ahí? -Oh, mierda…

-¿Cuando me viste? -Pregunte yo, confundido.

-Un momento antes de entrar -Respondió él, aún esperando mi respuesta.

-Es que… llegue temprano, y para no aburrirme, se me ocurrió verte -Dije, con naturalidad.

-Ah… Ok.

-¿Listo para irte? Al llegar te daré tu regalo, y luego saldremos a comer, para celebrar -Dije cambiando dramáticamente de tema.

-Si, ok.

Nos subimos al auto, y llegamos hasta casa. Al entrar, Nick, Jeff y Cooper ya estaban ahí. Jeff estaba sentado en el sillón, pretendiendo estar tranquilo, pero se notaba su entusiasmo. Al cerrar la puerta, llamamos la atención de los 3, y el rubio se levantó de un saltó.

-¡Listo! ¡Llegaron! ¡Ahora quiero mi regalo! -Dijo el pequeño, que parecía tener energías para 4 vidas más.

-... Ok Jeff, -Dijo Nick, suspirando y rodando sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida (Desde que Coop se mudó al lado, a todos se nos hizo costumbre rodar los ojos) -Abre tu regalo.

_Creo que es poco decir que Jeff estuvo más que encantado con su regalo. Kurt no lo demostró, pero su interés por el pequeño artefacto era notable. Esa noche, salimos a cenar a un restaurante. Fue una noche muy divertida. Cooper no paraba de hablar sobre su nuevo papel, y de que pronto todos comenzarían a pedirle autógrafos. Y los pequeños podrían presumir de que tu "Tio Coop" era el tipo apuesto que salia en la tv. Jeff estaba algo incomodo con tanta gente desconocida al rededor, pero luego de un rato se notaba más calmado. Y Nick y yo, solo disfrutábamos del momento. Esa noche sera siempre inolvidable para mi. Pero luego, comenzaron los problemas. Y el problema tenia nombre y apellido: Finn Hudson._

… _Más bien, padres de Finn Hudson…_


	12. Finn Hudson

**HOLA! Bueno como siempre gracias por sus reviews! Y si, todo lo que tenga que ver con Finn es un misterio ;D Espero disfruten este capítulo, y hasta el viernes :D!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12; Finn Hudson…_**

Era temprano ese sábado, y Nick y yo esperábamos a los amigos de los pequeños, quienes seguían durmiendo. Eran las 9:32, y nosotros hacíamos un desayuno súper especial para los dos niños y sus amigos. Pusimos unos 8 platos para los amigos de Jeff, Nick dijo que vendrían esa cantidad, y para Kurt pusimos 5 platos. Imaginamos que con eso estaría más que bien.

-Hey Blaine, ¿Y si subes a asegurarte que sigan durmiendo? No queremos que bajen y se encuentren con todo esto porque se arruinaría la sorpresa -Dijo, refiriéndose a la mesa preparada para todos los invitados, y el exceso de comida que estábamos preparando.

-Entendido -Dije yo, dirigiéndome escaleras arriba. Al entrar, Jeff estaba jugando con su portátil, y Kurt seguía durmiendo.

-Jeff… ¿Hace cuanto estas despierto? -Le pregunte acusadoramente.

-... Hace… Solo un momento Blaine… -Dijo, su voz demasiado aguda -... No es como si te hubiera visto venir las ultimas 2 veces y hubiera simulado estar dormido…

-... Aja… Bueno… Esta bien -Dije finalmente, aunque sabía que era mentira… ¿Quien no lo sabia? Me acerqué a él, y observe su videojuego -Nivel… ¡58! Wow, eres muy bueno, casi no creo que hayas empezado a jugar hace apenas un momento -Dije "Casualmente"

-Oh… Bueno… Ya sabes, mucha práctica… -Dijo él, fingiendo inocencia.

-Ya veo -Mencione, moviéndome de lugar y sentándome en la cama de Kurt. Quería asegurarme de que el si estaba dormido y no fingiendo. Su rostro estaba relajado, sus labios apenas separados, su castaño y brilloso cabello, caía sobre su frente y sobre la almohada de manera alborotada.

-Creo que el duerme -Mencionó Jeff, sin separar su vista de la portátil.

-Así parece -Mencione, levantándome -¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-Si… Un ratito más -Dijo el -Hoy es sábado, déjame jugar otro rato -Pidió suplicante.

-Calma Jeff, yo solo preguntaba -Le dije inocentemente -Más tarde les avisare cuando el desayuno este listo -Le informe al rubio, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ok… -Escuche que respondía. Baje hasta la cocina, donde Nick ya había terminado con todo.

-Dime la hora Blaine.

-... ¿Alguna otra orden Nick? -Pregunte sarcástico. Revise el reloj de la pared, el que indicaba 10:02. Estaba a punto de responder cuando escuche el timbre.

-Si, abre la puerta -Contesto a mi pregunta anterior. Rodé mis ojos, y me acerqué a la puerta. Al abrir, me encontré con varios chicos, reconocí a 4 de ellos como Trent, Wes, Thad y David.

-Hola Blaine -Dijo muy animado Wes -Mira, estos son Trent, David, Thad, Sebastian, Hunter, Adam y Elliot -Presento el. Yo sonreí a todos los pequeños.

-Adelante, pasen -Dije yo. los 8 se metieron a la sala -¿Y Jeff? ¿Donde esta Jeff? -Preguntó uno de ellos. Creo que era Thad.

-Esta arriba, iré a llamarlo -Le informe al menor. Subí las escaleras, y Jeff seguía con sus videojuegos. Esta vez estaba en la misma cama de Kurt, quien miraba aburrido como jugaba el rubio.

-... Y cuando consigues el cofre, te da un poder nuevo… ¡Mira! ¡Telequinesis! -Dijo entusiasmado -... ¿Que es eso? -Preguntó de repente, su entusiasmo olvidado en algun lugar.

-Es… mover objetos con la mente -Explico el.

-¡Oh, wow! Esto sera genial… -Dijo Jeff.

-Hola niños -Dije yo, entrando finalmente a la habitación.

-¡Blaine! ¡Sálvame! -Dijo exageradamente Kurt.

-Hay, no dramatices Kurt, se que te encanta este juego -Dijo el rubio.

-¿Por que mejor no bajamos a desayunar? -Pregunte. Ambos asintieron y se bajaron de la cama -Bueno, ¿Por que no se cambian a una ropa más… decente? -Sugerí. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Cambiarnos? Pero es sábado por la mañana, no hay nada que hacer -Se quejó el rubio.

-Lo se, pero más al rato tenemos que salir, así que vistansen -Les dije nuevamente. Buena excusa Anderson.

-¿A donde saldremos? -Preguntó nuevamente Jeff.

Esta vez ignore la pregunta y me dirigí al armario para buscar ropa. Unos Jeans azules, y una playera blanca que decía "Power" en letras verdes flúo para Jeff. Y unos jeans rasgados comunes, una playera negra de mangas largas, y una camisa negra a cuadros blancos encima para Kurt -Cambiensen.

-Ok, oye, tranquilo -Dijo Kurt, al verme un poco hiperactivo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, los acompañe abajo. Cuando Jeff vio a sus amigos, su rostro se iluminó completamente, sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Oigan! ¿Que hacen aquí? -Preguntó el claramente emocionado.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jeff! -Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, gracias -Dijo el, entusiasmado.

-Mira, te trajimos varios regalos -Dijo el que presentaron como Wes.

-Pero al parecer, tu ya trajiste el postre -Mencionó otro, de ellos, mirando… mirando… ¡Mirando a Kurt! ¡Desgraciado, vuelve a decir algo como eso y juro que TOMO LA NAVAJA DE NICK Y LO DEJÓ SIN MIEMBROS!

-Oigan, no digan esas cosas, aun son muy pequeños -Dije amablemente. NIÑO DEL DEMONIO -¿Como te llamas? -Pregunte suavemente.

-Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe -Dijo el -¿Y tu eres? -Preguntó, mirando directamente a Kurt. ¡DIOS! ¿ACASO ESTAS CELOSO ANDERSON?... No… No, de seguro no es eso… es que … Sigo viendo a Kurt como ese niño pequeño y frágil, eso es todo. Solo estoy protegiéndolo. Solo eso.

-El no es nadie, vamos a la cocina -Indique al castaño, y antes de que pudiera decir nada lo arrastre hasta allí.

-Oye, no hagas eso -Dijo el, soltándose de mi agarre.

-Lo siento -Me disculpe, ayudando a Nick quien estaba sirviendo la comida en la mesa.

-¿Que sucedió? -Preguntó mi amigo de repente.

-¿QUE SUCE...? -Me di cuenta que estaba gritando, así que tome a Nick por el brazo y lo aleje un poco de Kurt, para susurrarle -¡Sucede que un mocoso desgraciado estaba mirando a Kurt, eso sucede! -Dije un poco exaltado. Nick en cambio soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿Estas celoso? -Preguntó el acusadoramente.

-¿Queeeeeee? ¿Yoooo? Nooo, claro que no…. Es solo que… ¡Tiene 14 años!

-15… -Corrigió el.

-¡15 Nick! ¡No tiene edad para nada de eso aun!

-¡Blaine cálmate! -Dijo el, tomándome por los hombros -Tiene 15 años, ya esta en edad… Pronto comenzara a tener citas, y novias, o novios, o ambos, y no podrás evitar eso. Ya no son niños como tu los llamas, son adolescentes. -Me explico el. Mierda… es cierto, todo eso comienza a partir de ahora… ¿Pero y si no estoy listo? … ¿Por que me siento así? Yo no estoy celoso, no lo estoy…

_Si lo estaba…_

-Cálmate, ¿Quieres? -Finalizo, volviendo a donde estaba solo segundos antes, y terminando de servir la comida. En eso el timbre sonó.

-Tu abres, Blaine… Devon… Anderson -Dijo Kurt, que estaba sentado frente a la mesa mirando con atención cada acción de Nick. Ese niño adora burlarse de mi segundo nombre.

Le sonreí falsamente, logrando que se riera y me acerqué a la puerta. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con 14 jóvenes, que traían regalos en sus manos, y algunos traían guitarras, o tal vez algún otro instrumentos, pero al estar guardados en sus estuches, no lo sabia. Al frente reconocí a Finn -Hola viejo -Dijo el. Me caía bien ese chico.

-Hola Finn… Pasen -Les dije a los chicos, quienes entraron. En eso Kurt entro, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que todos los chicos se abalanzaron sobre el. Luego de 5 minutos, todos terminaron de felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. Entonces, una castaña, bajita, se paro frente de el, con una mano en su sintura, y recargando su peso en un solo pie.

-¡Kurt Hummel! ¿Como no nos avisas que es tu cumpleaños? -Preguntó con vos chillona.

-Rachel, yo… -Pero Kurt no pudo seguir hablando, porque "Rachel" volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Se supone que somos tus amigos! ¿A quien más querrías contarle? Se supone que el cumpleaños de uno es un día especial en el que hay que celebrar, y pasarlo bien con tus cuates, pero tu lo arruinas, ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando Finn me dijo que había sido tu cumpleaños? ¡ME SENTÍ COMO LA PEOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO! Claro, pero tu nunca piensas en mis sentimientos, eh tratado de ser una buena amiga, ¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE LO HAGA SI TU NO COLABORAS? ¡ES INAUDITO! PORQUE NO…

-¡Rachel cierra el pico o juro que te lo quebrare! -Dijo una chica moreno, con rasgos latinos. Los reconocería donde sea, porque mi amigo de la secundaria, Ruben, también era latino.

-Ok, ¿Porque no nos calmamos todos y...?

-¿Y...? -Dijeron Rachel y la chica al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y comemos algo delicioso! Porque tengo hambre… -Finalizó Finn.

-... Oookeeey… Bueno… Si, Nick y yo hicimos comida -Dije yo, interviniendo.

-Amm… Blaine, ellos son Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Sugar, Artie, Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam y Rory -Dijo Kurt.

_Era un grupo extraño de amigos, aunque bastante lindo en realidad. Todos eran diferentes en ese grupo, sin embargo, se trataban como una familia._

-Ellos… los conocí en el club glee… -Dijo el.

-Bien, es un gusto -Dije feliz.

-... ¿Podemos comer ahora? -Intervino nuevamente Finn.

-Claro, Nick hizo un desayuno especial, vamos a la cocina -Propuse, Finn fue el primero en abrirse paso, seguido de los demas. Kurt se acerco a mi -Tal vez necesites más comida -Dijo el, mientras observaba la puerta de la cocina, que Finn acababa de atravesar.

-Ajam… -Asentí yo, de acuerdo.

* * *

Jeff estaba abajo, con sus amigos, jugando un videojuegos. Todos los chicos estaban jugando acomodados en los sillones, y otros en el suelo. Kurt había subido arriba a la habitación con sus amigos. Con Nick nos encontrábamos cortando un pastel que habíamos comprado, y sirviendo limonada.

-Tu les llevas las cosas a los de arriba, y yo las reparto aquí abajo -Me ordeno Nick. ¿Por que siempre da las ordenes?

-Ok -Dije simplemente. Tome las cosas como pude, y subí. Me detuve frente a la puerta, ya que no podía abrir, mis manos estaban ocupadas por la enorme bandeja que traía en mis manos. Iba a llamar a Kurt para que abra, pero me detuve en seco. Estaban cantando. Pude reconocer varias guitarras, y hasta un piano… De seguro uno de esos que funcionan con baterías. Se encontraban cantando un tema muy conocido, "Season of Love". Y la verdad, era una versión hermosa. Sin duda sabían como congeniar sus voces. Cuando la canción termino, se escucho como ellos mismos aplaudían y se felicitaban. Rachel estaba sugiriendo otro tema, diciendo que ella seria perfecta para interpretarla como un solo. Por alguna razón, nadie quiso escucharla y la hicieron callar.

-¡Kurt! ¡Abre la puerta, traje pastel! -E instantáneamente la puerta se abrió, y Finn estaba frente a ella.

-¿Pastel? -Dijo el. Sus ojos brillando. ¿Por que ese niño se entusiasmaba tanto por la comida? … Ese niño… Es raro. Se comporta como si fuera…

-¡Blaine! ¿Nos darás pastel o no? -Se quejó Kurt. ¿En que momento termine en el medio de la habitación? No lo se, pero allí me encontraba, todos los niños esperando pastel, mientras yo permanecía ahí parado.

-Oh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando… Nada, olvídalo. Tengan su pastel -Les dije. Luego de que me agradecieran, volví abajo con Nick.

-¿Todo en orden? -Me preguntó.

-Si, ¿Porque? -Pregunte esta vez yo.

-Te conozco. Algo te preocupa, dime que es -Volvió a pedir el.

-... Me conoces bien Nick -Admití -Es este niño Finn. El es algo… No lo se. Tiene varios golpes en su cuerpo, come como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y cuando pregunto por sus padres, se pone nervioso, y evasivo. Ademas, los otros días, cuando recogía a Kurt de la práctica, vi a su madre y ella... Ella lucia como una…

-¡Una que Blaine!

-Como una drogadicta -Admití. Nick se quedo pensativo, hasta que finalmente:

-Yo no se… Pero tengo una idea…

-Dime…

* * *

-Fue muy divertido Kurt -Dijo Rachel, abrazando demasiado fuerte a mi castaño.

-Gracias por la invitación -Dijeron los padres de la pequeña -Deberíamos juntarnos a hablar algún día -Sugirio LeRoy.

-Claro, cuando quieran -Dije yo.

-Nuevamente gracias, nos vemos -Dijo Hiram, el otro padre de la joven.

Una vez que la pequeña familia se despidió, solo quedaba Finn en casa -¿A que hora vienen por ti? -Pregunte.

-No vendrán, de hecho ya me voy -Dijo el, colocándose su chaqueta.

-¿Como que no vendrán? -Intervino Nick -No puedes andar solo por la calle a esta hora, ya esta muy oscuro -Reclamo el.

-Es que, no pueden venir por mi -Explico el nerviosamente. Con Nick compartimos una mirada.

-Entonces quédate aquí -Sugerí. Mire a Kurt, buscando algún rastro de incomodidad, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podría? -Preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema -Alenté.

-Ok, esta bien, gracias -Dijo el, al parecer entusiasmado.

-¿Quieres llamar a tu casa para avisar? -Nuevamente, Finn parecía nervioso, y juraría que se tenso con la pregunta.

-No, no. Gracias. Esta bien, a ellos no les molesta -Dijo el -¿Vamos arriba? -Preguntó el grandulón, aunque no espero respuesta para arrastrar a Kurt hasta arriba.

* * *

-Finn, la comida no se ira volando -Dijo Jeff, a la hora de la cena, al ver como el castaño más alto se devoraba todo lo que tocaba su plato. Al escuchar a Jeff, se sonrojo.

-Lo lamento -Se disculpo avergonzado.

-Jeff, no seas molesto -Le dijo Kurt a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Come lo que quieras Finn, con confianza, siempre habrá más -Le dije yo. El asintió, y siguió comiendo.

-Entonces Finn… Háblanos sobre ti, ¿Con quien vives? -El niño palideció notablemente.

-... Con mi mama. Mi papa falleció cuando yo era niño -Dijo el, atragantándose con otro trozo de comida.

-Ah… ¿Y como te llevas con ella? -Pregunte nuevamente, percatándome de que el aire se ponía tenso.

-Ah pues… Bien -Dijo el.

-Oye Finn, ¿Que es ese golpe que tienes en la frente? -Preguntó Nick.

-Nada -Dijo esta vez demasiado cortante. Jeff seguía concentrado en la cena. Kurt estaba muy concentrado también, pero en la conversación. Claro, el ya se había dado cuenta.

-Finn… ¿Sabes de que trabajamos Blaine y yo? -Preguntó mi amigo. El negó -Blaine y yo, somos agentes espaciales. Nos dedicamos a ayudar, mayormente a niños. Niños, como tu…

Finn se paralizo, y su tenedor se quedo inmóvil justo a centímetros de llegar a su boca -...¿A que te refieres? -Preguntó con miedo.

-Finn… Nosotros ayudamos a niños, que sufren de violencia intrafamiliar -Explique yo. Sus ojos ya se notaban lagrimosos -Los salvamos… Y tu sufres de eso, ¿No es así? Finn, ¿Tu madre te lastima, física o verbalmente? -Pregunte suavemente. Fue suficiente para que el pequeño estallara en llantos. Yo intente abrazarlo, pero el se alejo. El busco a Kurt.

_Ellos tenían una conexión especial. Desde el momento en que los vi hablando a la salida de esa práctica, lo supe. Lo sentí. Algo los unía, ¿Un mismo pasado, una historia, sus personalidades? No lo se, solo se que… Ellos estaban conectados…_

-Finn, ya no llores, esta bien… Nosotros podemos ayudarte, si tu nos dejas -Mencionó, apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

-¿Que harán? ¿Meterán a mi mami en prisión? Yo la quiero, a pesar de todo, ella es mi madre… -Dijo el entre llantos.

-Cariño, tu madre necesita aprender que lo que te hace esta mal. Y si, seguramente a tu mama la arrestaran, pero en ese lugar le enseñaran a tratarte como es debido. Y al salir de allí ella podrá ser buena contigo, Lo prometo -Le dije.

-Pero solo podemos intervenir si tu nos dejas -Mencionó Nick.

-¿Y que pasara conmigo? -Preguntó nuevamente. Nosotros dos nos miramos.

-Finn, ¿Tienes algún familiar ademas de tu mama? -Pregunte.

-No… Tenia una abuela, pero ella ya murió -Dijo el.

-Entonces… Seguramente iras a un…

-¿A un que? -Preguntó el. Yo no podía decirle la verdad. No tenia el valor, y tampoco Nick.

-Estarás bien -Le asegure. Pero no pude convencerlo.

* * *

-¿Y bien? -Pregunte a mi amigo, extendiéndole una taza de café.

-Los 3 ya están durmiendo. Le di algo de ropa a Finn para que durmiera. Una playera sin mangas, por ejemplo. Esta muy golpeado. Obviamente su madre sabe bien lo que hace, no deja marcas a la vista -Dijo el, sentándose junto a mi, tomando la taza.

-... ¿Y que haremos? -Pregunte. El suspiro, y luego sonrió.

-Nuevamente en esta situación Blainey-Days -Dijo el irónicamente.

-Si… y ambos sabemos como terminara… Es que, yo no lo se. ¿3 chicos a nuestro cargo? -Pregunte.

-... Lo se, no suena bien -Dijo el -Pero, ¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Arrestar a su mama, y abandonarlo en un orfanato? -Preguntó el.

Lo que vino a continuación fue silencio. De mi parte, y de la suya. Ambos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, tratando de decidir, _¿Que hacer con Finn Hudson?_


	13. Adolescencia

**Hola Klainers y no-Klainers que por alguna razón lean esto! Aqui les dejo otro capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste y si es así me dejen un review, nos leemos!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14; Adolescencia…**_

-¡Kurt, Jeff! Ya bajen a desayunar -Llame desde las escaleras. Ambos pequeños bajaron luego de un rato.

_16 años y 2 meses era la edad exacta de nuestros niños. Así es, habían pasado 1 año y dos meses desde el problema de Finn. Y la decisión no fue fácil, pero Nick y yo pensamos que seria lo mejor. Finn ahora, se encuentra viviendo con una familia que lo quiere y lo protege. _

-¡Blaine! ¿Me das mas?

-Finn, ya comiste 3 veces, ¿Aun tienes hambre? -Pregunte yo.

-Es tu culpa por cocinar muy buenos pancakes -Dijo el sonriendo.

_Si, nosotros nos encargamos de Finn. Claro, no fue tan fácil. Pero finalmente nos nombraron los tutores legales de Finn, ya que la casa era grande, espaciosa, el pequeño se llevaba bien con Kurt y Jeff, nosotros habíamos demostrado ser responsables, y la trabajadora social opinó que eramos la mejor opción. Finn era un niño agradable. Muy humilde, y amable con todo el mundo. Sin duda, una persona excepcional, jamas encontraras a nadie que opine lo contrario. Su adolescencia, no era un problema para nada. Se adapto rápidamente a su nueva familia… Es decir, a nosotros. Se volvió muy cercano a Kurt y Jeff. El decía a todos que ellos dos eran sus hermanos menores. Claro, solo por 8 meses, pero el se sentía orgulloso de su cargo. Kurt, era el hermano del medio, el no tenia importancia en la familia. Y Jeff era el bebe de la casa. Claro que lo decía en broma… _

_Kurt dejó la rebeldía como una etapa de su pasado. Sus 15 fueron fatales. Escaparse a fiestas, tener más de 30 informes de mal comportamiento en solo un mes, hacer bromas pesadas a los maestros… Pero al parecer, esa etapa se termino. Ahora es un chico tranquilo, relajado, es muy popular entre los demás de la escuela. Es muy deseado en la escuela, desarrollo un cuerpo envidiable con la edad. Tanto hombres como mujeres se le insinúan todos los días, haciéndolo dudar de su sexualidad, ya que ambos sexos le agradan. Se declaro finalmente, "Bisexual por el momento". Suele ser muy callado y tranquilo, tal y como cuando era pequeño. Es muy inteligente también._

_Jeff siguió siendo infantil y travieso. Claro, ahora con la adolescencia, era peor. Ahora era el quien traía reportes de mala conducta de la escuela. No lo hacia con mala intención, pero cosas como bromear, hablar en clase, y hacer travesuras infantiles, eran suficientes para que se ganara un reporte. El también era muy deseado en la escuela, pero el se declaro gay. Sin embargo, eso no afecto en su reputación. Seguía con los warblers, quienes se hicieron muy populares entre la escuela. Con Jeff como su líder, los Warblers eran como estrellas de rock. _

Ambos bajaron después de unos minutos. Primero Jeff. Su look no había cambiado. Aun se vestía alegre, colorido, y llamativo, y su rubio cabello permanecía hacia un costado. Y luego, estaba Kurt. Con sus Jeans, ajustados, siempre ajustados… Tal vez demasiado ajustados, y alguna playera, o camisa, o cualquier cosa que encontraba para ponerse arriba. En este caso, tenia unos Jeans negros ajustados, y encima une camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello hacia arriba, un poco alborotado en las puntas. Se veía… tan…

_Oh, si, olvidaba un detalle…. Me enamore de Kurt Hummel…_

-Tan sexy… -Dije, sin percatarme de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Como dices? -Preguntó Finn.

-No, nada…

_Bien, yo se que esta, bueno… Mal, pero… ¡El ya no es un niño! Al fin pude aceptarlo. ya tiene 16, en dos años sera mayor, pero yo… Se que entre nosotros nunca ocurrirá nada, es solo no puedo evitar mis sentimientos. Lo eh intentado, muchas veces, pero no puedo seguir negandolo. Sin embargo, me prometí que nunca pasaría. El no me ve de esa forma, de seguro yo soy como un padre para el. Viviré con eso, supongo. Lo difícil, es ver que cada semana tiene una nueva cita… Literalmente. No se cuanto más podre soportarlo._

-Chicos, ya se les hizo tarde, ¿Que tanto hacían? -Pregunte acusadoramente.

-Nada -Respondieron al unisono.

-¡Por cierto! Tengo increíbles noticias… ¿Recuerdan ese chico Max? ¿El que me gusta desde el año pasado? Ya saben, el chico de cabello dorado, hermosos ojos… Un cuerpaso…

-¡Si Jeff! Ya entendimos -Se quejó Nick.

_Vale… Otro, pequeño, detalle…. A Nick le gusta Jeff ¡Nada mas! Os lo juro, ya no hay más noticias. Creo…_

-Bueno, ese mismo chico, ¡Me invito a salir! ¿Pueden creerlo? -Dijo el rubio enamorado.

-No me gusta nada ese chico, y tampoco me gusta que tengas citas... -Objeto Nick -No quiero que salgas con el.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Kurt tiene citas todas las noches! ¿Por que el si puede y yo no? -Preguntó enojado.

-Porque… Kurt es mayor, por eso tiene permiso.

-Si… 30 minutos más de sabiduría -Opino el castaño. Finn rió, yo lo mire de forma reprobatoria, y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nick, eso no es justo -Le dije -Jeff tiene razón, Kurt tiene permiso de salir en citas -Reclame. El reclamo tenia doble sentido, Nick lo entendía perfectamente.

-... Ok, ¿Y cuando seria esto? -Preguntó Nick, de malas.

-Esta noche, el pasara por mi a las 8 -Mencionó Jeff.

-Esta bien… ¡Pero te quiero en casa antes de las 10! -Yo lo mira desaprobatoria mente -... 11- Mi mirada asesina seguía sobre el -... 11:30, ni un minuto más -Esta vez sonreí de acuerdo. Jeff también sonrió satisfecho, y se sentó a comer. Yo me acerqué a Kurt, preparándome para lo que venia.

-¿Que hay de ti? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Podríamos ver una película -Sugerí.

-Lo siento, Sebastian me llevara a ver una peli -Dijo el, restandole importancia.

-No me gusta Sebastian, nunca me ah gustado -Opine.

-Ya hasta suenas como Nick -Se quejó el, divertido -Blaine, Sebastian en inofensivo -Dijo finalmente.

-No lo se, no me gusta -Volví a reclamar. El me miro fijamente, finalmente suspiro.

-Bien, si no quieres, cancelo la cita -Dijo el. Y ahora me sentía culpable.

-Esta bien, puedes salir con él -Dije, derrotado.

-Genial, gracias, bueno ya me voy, adiós -Dijo.

-¡Espera! -Dije, siguiéndolo hasta la sala, donde se coloco su chaqueta del equipo de football -Cooper no ah llegado aun -Dije, tratando de pasar al menos 5 minutos más con el.

-Lo se, Seb me espera abajo -Dijo sosteniendo su teléfono, donde figuraba un mensaje de "Seb" -Adios -Y la puerta se cerro de un portazo, dejándome ahí parado. Suspire, y sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me voltee, encontrándome con Nick.

-...Duele.. -Le dije, sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo se, pero sabes que el te adora, es la adolescencia, alborota sus hormonas -Dijo el -Vamos, antes de que Finn se devore la mesa.

Ambos reímos, y regresamos al comedor.

* * *

**Así que, es ahora cuando las cosas se ponen emocionantes... creo... nos leemos el lunes, Adios!**


	14. Competencia

**Que tal Klainers? Yo sabía que esto de actualizar seguido iba a durarme poco... ¡Pero tengo una buena explicación de por qué razón no pude comentar este lunes!**

**Pues resulta que mi curso tuvo hora libre (así, el maestro faltó) y los varones comenzaron a jugar a lanzarse tiza (había un grupo en una mitad, y otro grupo en la otra mitad lógicamente). Después de unos minutos, comenzaron a volar cartucheras, y luego... ¡Los borradores del pizarrón!**

**Finalmente, alguien hizo volar una carpeta de dibujo (Esas grandes, de 50x30 cm) y golpeó el tubo fluorescente de la luz, el cual explotó y calló sobre una fila en la que estaban sentados varos chicos (dos de ellos se cortaron, uno en el cuello, por donde comienza la espalda, y el otro la pierna). Luego de eso, nuestro preceptor llamo a emergencias, y tuvieron que revisarnos uno a uno los componentes que posee el tubo de luz es tóxico y hace daño a la piel. **

**Al llegar a mi casa luego del médico, sólo quería dormir, y terminé despertándome al día siguiente. Así que preferí esperar al viernes para actualizar... ¡Así que! Los recompensaré con doble capítulo el lunes! Sin más para aburrirlos, les dejo este cap!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15; Competencia**_

-Hace mucho no veíamos una película juntos -Dije, acariciando el cabello de Kurt, quien estaba acurrucado en mi pecho. Ambos estábamos viendo "Aladdin", una clásica película de Disney.

-Lo se -Me respondió el.

-¿Por que no saliste con Sebastian? -Pregunte.

-De hecho, Sebastian me dejó plantado. Dijo que un tema urgente había surgido -Respondió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-El se lo pierde -Respondí casi sin pensarlo. El busco mi mirada.

-¿Tu crees? -Preguntó sinceramente.

-¡Claro que si! Cualquier chico tendría suerte de estar contigo -Dije nuevamente, mirando la pantalla, ya que no seria capaz de ver su mirada sin sonrojarme.

-Gracias -Dijo luego de unos minutos, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-De nada -Respondí, sonriendo, esperando que no me viera en la oscuridad de la sala. En eso la puerta se abrió.

-¡Jeff! ¿Que tal te fue con Max? -Preguntó Kurt.

-Genial, realmente genial. Mañana te lo contare todo, pero ahora me voy a dormir -Dijo el rubio, sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio -Descansen -Dijo el, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

-Se lo veía bastante feliz -Opine yo, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Jeff, segundos atrás.

-Jeff es como un cachorro Blaine, siempre esta feliz -Admitió el, riendo con su propio comentario, y haciéndome reír a mi también.

-Tal vez.. -Mencione. Luego, ambos nos quedamos entretenidos con la película.

-Oye Blaine -Dijo de repente. Yo voltee a verlo.

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunte.

-Tu… Bueno, este sábado serán las seccionales, y yo… Quería ver si querrías venir a vernos -Me dijo.

-Estas… ¿Invitándome? -Pregunte, sorprendido -Nunca me habías invitado, nunca quisiste que te escuchara cantar… -Mencione.

-Lo se, es que, me da…

-¿Vergüenza? -Pregunte nuevamente.

-Si -Admitió -Mi voz no es normal. Es distinta.

-¿Y por que crees que lo distinto es malo? Kurt, las cualidades distintas, especiales que poseemos son las que nos hacen únicos.

-¿Y que te hace único a ti Blaine?

-¡Muchas cosas! Mis cejas, mi altura, ¡Mi cabello! -Mencione de repente -Mi cabello es único -Mencione. El río divertido, sabiendo que siempre he odiado mi cabello.

-Tu voz es única -Dijo el repentinamente -¿Aun no has conseguido que ninguna empresa te contrate? -Preguntó el. Obviamente, a la larga, había descubierto todo lo de ser cantante.

-No, tengo una entrevista sin embargo.

-Genial -Dijo sinceramente -Oye, ¿Y si iras a vernos? -Preguntó.

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada.

-Solo me preocupa que Finn y yo tendremos que competir contra Jeff. No se como manejara esto de la derrota -Dijo el. Yo reí.

-Estoy seguro que Jeff lo superaría. La pregunta aquí es, ¿Tu lo harías?

-... Claro… -Dijo el finalmente -Luego de la competencia habrá una fiesta en casa de Rache -Mencionó -¿Me dejaras ir?

-Kurt, ¿Cuando no te he dado permiso para algo? -Pregunte, acariciando su cabello.

-... Bueno, esta aquella vez que quería comprar la serpiente y no me dejaste, o la vez que quise meter la mano de Jeff en agua caliente mientras dormía, y tampoco me…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -Interrumpí.

-Si, es verdad, pero tu siempre dices que "Debo pedir permiso antes de hacer planes" -Dijo, imitando mi voz -Entonces…. ¿Si puedo?

-Si, si puedes -Dije sonriendo divertido.

-Genial -Mencionó en voz baja. Sonreí, y continué mirando la película hasta que me quede dormido.

* * *

-Blainey... Blainey-Days... Blainers… ¡Blaine!

-¡Que! -Abrí mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome con Kurt frente a mi.

-Hola a ti también -Dije sarcástico, volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

-Hola Blaine. Te quedaste dormido, ya levántate -Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, y me encontré con Kurt, esta vez mire con más atención, y vi que ya estaba cambiado, utilizando unos jeans extremadamente ajustados, color blanco, una camisa roja, que convinaba con su chaqueta de football, que era roja y color crema, casi blanca.

-¿Que hora es? -Pregunte, incorporándome de golpe.

-Es hora de que te levantes, al parecer. Y a mi ya se me hizo tarde por quedarme dormido contigo viendo la película. Seb pasara por mi, pero ya me perdí la primera clase -Mencionó. Tomo su mochila y se la colgó por un hombro, de repente se detuvo en seco -¿Y por que Nick no nos despertó? -Se preguntó a el mismo.

-No se, le preguntare luego -Mencione, poniéndome de pie.

-Bien, adiós -Dijo el. Abrió la puerta, y se fue. Frote mis ojos, tratando de despertarme. ¿Donde rayos esta Nick? Como por arte de magia, apareció con una taza de café en la mano.

-Hola tu -Me dijo, dando un gran sorbo a su bebida caliente.

-Hey, ¿Por que no me despertaste, o a Kurt? -Pregunte, dando un gran bostezo. Hace tiempo no dormía tan bien.

-No se… -Dijo sinceramente, sentándose junto a mi en el sofá -Es que, hace tanto tu y Kurt no pasaban tiempo juntos, se que te encanta estar así con el, y pensé que si llegaba un poco tarde, o faltaba a clases, no haría daño. En definitiva, el casi nunca falta.

-Gracias, en serio. No sabes lo bien que descanse -Reconocí.

-Lo imaginaba. En cambio yo, pase una noche terrible.

-¿Que? ¿Y por que? -Pregunte.

-Ya sabes, Jeff… No puedo creer que ya tuvo su primera cita -Mencionó el. Yo me levante, y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Bueno Nick, pero es algo normal a la edad de Jeff, que empiece a salir a citas, y hasta que tenga novio -Dije, mientras me preparaba un café. Escuche los pasos de Nick, por lo que supe que me siguió.

-Lo se, pero es que… Me siento mal. Yo no tengo derecho a estar celoso, yo quería que el siguiera con su vida, que aprendiera a socializar, y ahora resulta que estoy enamorado de el. Yo no puedo involucrarlo conmigo, ¿Para que hacerlo? Solo estaría ilucionandolo, cuando la verdad es que el es menor, y yo mayor. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo reclamarlo, no puedo evitar que tenga citas, no puedo declararme… ¿Que hago entonces?

-Superarlo -Le dije firmemente, sin siquiera intentar ser amable -¿Crees que no se lo que se siente? ¡Me enamore de Kurt! Se perfectamente lo que se siente… Pero hay que superarlo. No hay de otra… Es lo único que se puede hacer -Finalice, tomando la taza del café recién hecha. El me miro, al parecer ofendido.

-Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo Blaine -Dijo el. Yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Lo siento Nick, pero es la verdad. Se que es duro de escuchar, pero…

-Si, lo se Blaine… -Me interrumpió -No lo repitas, ¿OK? -Y salió de la cocina, dejándome solo, con mi taza de café.

* * *

-¡Chicos! ¡Kurt, Jeff, Finn! ¡Ya bajen, se les hará tarde! -Los llame desde el final de la escalera. El primero en bajar fue Jeff, vestido con un pantalón de vestir, una camisa, una corbata negra y roja, y un saco azul.

-¿Les gusta? -Preguntó el, entusiasmado, mientras que Nick parecía que su boca había caído hasta el suelo -Es el nuevo uniforme que usaremos los Warblers -Mencionó el. Al ver que Nick no podía articular palabra, decidí hablar.

-Te ves muy bien Jeff -Le dije, el me sonrió.

-¿Y los demás? -Preguntó Nick, logrando hablar.

-Arriba, terminando de arreglarse -Respondió el, jugando con su corbata. Luego de unos minutos más, ambos bajaron vestidos con… Oh por… todos los… cielos…

-Wow, ambos lucen genial -Dijo Nick, con admiración. Yo seguía tratando de hablar claro. Dios mio… Kurt estaba vestido de negro, un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y una corbata dorada. Yo… tengo que decirle algo. Como, por ejemplo, yo que se… Podría decirle, "Te ves muy bien, Kurt".. Eso no suena para nada desubicado. Ok, lo diré ahora:

-El auto esta afuera, vamonos -Mierda, ¿Por que dije eso? Ese no era el plan… ¡No lo era!

-Bien vamonos, ya quiero competir -Dijo ansioso el rubio.

-Si, mejor vamos -Dijo Finn, igualmente feliz.

-Vamos a aplastarlos -Dijo esta vez Jeff.

-¿Disculpa? Los New Directions somos mejores de lo que todo el mundo cree -Dijo nuevamente Finn.

-¿Y que es lo que todo el mundo cree? -Preguntó Nick de repente. Es verdad, no me percate de aquello que dijo Finn.

-Bueno, casi nadie le presta atención al coro en verdad, pero la entrenadora Sue, cree que el club glee es lo peor que le pudo pasar a la escuela. Y no se porque, siempre es muy mala con nosotros. Pero cuando ganemos hoy, le demostraremos -Dijo Finn.

-¿Disculpaaaa? ¿Como es eso de "Cuando ganemos"? NOSOTROS ganaremos, todos saben que los Warblers son mejores.

-No es cierto, todos CREEN que los Warblers son mejor, pero no es así. Nosotros somos mejores, y lo sabes -Respondió el castaño más grande.

-¡No es cierto! -Dijo el.

-¡Si lo es! Ademas, en su corito, solo Sebastian canta, en cambio en New Directions, todos tienen oportunidad. Hacemos canciones grupales, duetos, si es verdad, algunos solos, pero todos podemos cantar.

-Es porque los Warblers, lo hacemos todo para ganar, y si, Sebastian es el mejor, y por eso canta, no somos como ustedes, que ponen a cualquiera que quiera a cantar.

-No es a cualquiera Jeff, nosotros nos ganamos nuestros solos.

-Ok, ya fue suficiente -Mencionó Nick, interviniendo.

-Kurt opina igual que yo -Dijo de repente Jeff.

-No, Kurt esta de mi lado en esto -Dijo Finn.

-¿Kurt de que lado estas? -Preguntó Jeff.

-... Yo… -Kurt, que estaba en el medio de ellos dos, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la ventana -Wow, que lindo día…

-Ok, basta chicos. Ya fue suficiente. Ambos grupos son geniales, y no importa cual gane, prometan que no van a hacer una guerra de esto -Dije yo, tratando de no reír al ver que el castaño literalmente se había quedado de pie junto a la ventana, observando el cielo y asintiendo para sí mismo en aprobación.

-Descuida Blaine, no creo que eso vaya a suceder -Tranquilizo Finn.

-Bien, pero ya es hora de irse, vamos -Dijo esta vez Nick.

Camino a la escuela, Finn conversaba con Kurt acerca de su presentación, y Jeff usaba su teléfono. Llegamos finalmente a la escuela, donde ya varios amigos de Kurt y Finn estaban ansiosos esperando, vestidos iguales a ellos dos, excepto que las mujeres llevaban un vestido con un lazo dorado en la cintura. Al bajar del auto, la bola de alumnos se acerco corriendo hasta nosotros.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Por que tardaron tanto? Ya vamonos -Dijo Mercedes, una gran amiga de Kurt. Tomo su mano, y Rachel la de Finn, y todos se fueron hacia adentro del establecimiento.

-Jeff, ¿Donde andan tus amigos? -Pregunte. El miro su teléfono.

-Esperando adentro, adiós -Y el pequeño rubio salio corriendo. Nick lo miraba con melancolía, y yo apoye mi mano en su hombro.

-Ya es tarde, vamos a buscar nuestros lugares -Le dije a mi amigo. El asintió, y ambos entramos, recorrimos los pasillos de la escuela, la cual resulto ser gigante. Luego de recibir un par de indicaciones, finalmente llegamos hasta el "Auditorio". Era bastante grande a decir verdad. Una vez que estuvimos en nuestros lugares, Nick se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

-¿Todas las competencias se suponen que serán aquí?

-No, creo que Kurt mencionó algo de distintas escuelas. Y finalmente, si llegan a las Nacionales, irán a New York, ¿Puedes creerlo? -Pregunte emocionado.

-Si… -Dijo el, distante.

-Algo te preocupa, ¿Que es? -Pregunte.

-... No es nada, es solo que… ¿Que sucederá con el equipo que pierda? Me refiero, ya sean Kurt y Finn o Jeff, ¿Que pasara? -Preguntó el.

-Bueno Nick, confió en la educación que les hemos dado, y en que sean buenos perdedores -Respondí seguro -Pero no pienses en eso ahora, mejor vamos a disfrutar de ver a los chicos cantar -Dije entusiasta. El me sonrió.

-¿Donde esta Coop? -Preguntó de repente. Estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces…

-¡Esta escuela es gigante! -Dijo "alguien", dejándose caer en el asiento junto a mi.

-Hola a ti tambien Cooper -Dije sarcástico -Te dije que vinieras con nosotros, tu no quisiste…

-¡Ensayos ardilla! Tengo ensayos, un trabajo, ¿Si sabes que es eso? -Preguntó el. Yo hice un gesto de dolor, y lleve una mano a mi pecho.

-Aauuch… Eso… Me dolió… -Dije yo, exageradamente. El rodó los ojos. En eso, todos los New Directions, llegaron de repente, sentándose junto con nosotros.

-¿Muchachos? -Pregunte. Una cabecita castaña se volteo, y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Kurt.

-Hola Blaine -Respondió el.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -Preguntó Nick.

-Venimos a ver a la competencia -Dijo esta vez Rachel. Yo solo asentí.

-¿Y a que hora comienza esto? -Preguntó Cooper, mirando el horario. En eso, las luces se apagaron, y se iluminó el escenario.

-Ahora mismo, supongo -Respondió Nick. Decir que yo estaba ansioso, era poco.

-Y ahora, los jueces de estas seccionales del 2013, del noticiero local WOHN News 8 para Lima, Ohio, ¡Rod Remington! -Anuncio una voz por el alto parlante. Todos aplaudimos, mientras dirigíamos nuestra mirada hacia el hombre mencionado, que se levanto de su asiento para saludar al publico.

-Con ustedes, la 5º finalista en el concurso de Miss Ohio en 2006, Candace Dystra -Dijo Nuevamente la voz. Una mujer rubia, vestida de rosa, se levanto a saludar a la audiencia. Nuevamente, nos pusimos a aplaudir.

-Y finalmente, acompañándonos en esta competencia, Donna Landries -Dijo nuevamente la voz. Aplaudimos, mientras aquella mujer se levantaba y recibía los saludos y la ovación.

-Ahora, del reformatorio de la secundaria Jane Addams, las chicas de Jane Addams Academy -Dijo el. Todos aplaudimos cuando vimos al coro contrario en el escenario. Ellas comenzaron con una interpretación bastante sensual del tema "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going".

No pude evitar observar como los chicos de New Direction parecían incómodos, y sorprendidos. Ademas de eso, Rachel parecía estar consolando a Mercedes. No entendía bien que pasaba. Intente leer los labios de la pequeña castaña, y si no me equivoco, creo que dijo algo como "Es una canción muy popular".

Después de eso, procedieron con "Proud Mary", con una interesante coreografía que interpretaron en sillas de ruedas. Esta vez, todos los chicos parecían estar impactados, y otros enojado. Al terminar, todos aplaudimos, y Rachel se levanto de su lugar.

-¡No es justo! ¡Son unos tramposos! ¡Embusteros! -Pero no pude seguir, ya que Finn la hizo sentar, con ayuda de Mercedes, y de Kurt quien cubría su boca.

-Ya Rachel, cálmate.

-Tenemos que irnos -Dijo la pequeña castaña -Junta de emergencia, ahora -Dijo, para luego levantarse y salir del auditorio. Todos comenzaron a imitar su acción. Yo tome a Kurt del brazo antes de que se alejara.

-¿Que esta sucediendo? -Pregunte.

-Robaron nuestras canciones -Dijo el tranquilamente. El siempre parecía estar tranquilo. Aunque el cielo se estuviera cayendo. Yo en cambio no era así.

-¿!Como¡? ¿Como es eso de que se las robaron? -Pregunte. Nick y Coop depositando toda su atención en nuestra conversación.

-Alguien debió haber filtrado nuestro repertorio, usaron nuestras canciones -Explico un poco más. En eso Finn se acerco.

-Kurt, ya vamonos -Dijo Finn, tomándolo del brazo, y llevándoselo con el afuera.

-¡Eso no es justo! -Reclamo Coop. En eso, las luces volvieron a bajar, por lo que supusimos que otro grupo estaba a punto de competir.

-Y ahora, desde la academia de Dalton, con ustedes… ¡Los Warblers!

* * *

**Entonces, espero sus reviews con ansias! nos leemos!**

**(PD: Conozco una personita que en todos los capítulos me pregunta si sé que estoy loca. Y con mi historia terminará de creerlo. Así que respondiendote, si! Estoy loquita, y lo sé! Estoy orgullosa de eso :3 jajaja, besotes!)**


	15. Los Warblers

**Hola a todos ustedes! Lamento no haber comentado el lunes, pero comento hoy y como había prometido capítulo doble! en unos minutos estaré subiendo el cap siguiente, hasta entonces!**

* * *

_**Capituo 16; Los Warblers...**_

-Y ahora, desde la academia de Dalton, con ustedes… ¡Los Warblers! -Anuncio una voz. En el momento en que Jeff salio al escenario, Nick comenzo a aplaudir como un loco. Cooper y yo reimos, y aplaudimos. La musica comenzo, y los muchachos comenzaron a cantar una linda melodia.

(Youtube: watch?v= VejTLENKSzQ)

_Ooooh, Ooooh_

_Uptown girl _

_She's been livin' in her white bread world _

_As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

La cancion era a decir verdad, bastante divertida y pegadisa.

_And when she knows what she wants from her time _

_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind _

_She'll see I'm not so tough _

_Just because I'm in love with an..._

En este punto, algunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir.

_Uptown girl _

_Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls _

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in _

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been _

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walkin'_

_she's lookin' so fine _

_And when she's talkin'_

_she'll say that she's mine _

_She'll say I'm not so tough _

_Just because I'm in love with an..._

Los Warblers ya se habian ganado a todo el auditorio. La gente parecia estar disfrutando y aplaudian el ritmo de la cancion. Por supuesto, nosotros estabamos más que orgullosos.

_Uptown girl _

_She's been livin' in her white bread world _

_As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_And now she's looking for a downtown man _

_That's what I am_

_Oooooooooooooooh [x2]_

_Uptown girl _

_She's my uptown girl _

_You know I'm in love with an Uptown girl _

_She's my uptown girl _

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

Comenzamos a aplaudir, realmente orgullosos de Jeff, y de los demas. Lo habian hecho grandioso. Luego, comenzo a sonar la melodia de una cancion que conocia muy bien, era "I Want You Come Back"

(Youtube: watch?v =x9M2NfGkXaE)

_When I had you to myself, _

_I didn't want you around _

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd _

_But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took _

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

El publico ya estaba apaludiendo desde el principio de la cancion esta vez. Los Warblers tenian una coreografia bien montada para este acto, con Sebastian como voz principal. aun no me agrada ese chico.

_Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_

_But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)_

_Oh I do now (I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

Algunas personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus acientos, obviamente nosotros los seguimos.

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night

Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right

Every street you walk on,

I leave tear stains on the ground

Following the girl I didn't even want around

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)

Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)

Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)

But now since I've seen you in his arms.

Sin duda los Warblers habian conquistado al publico, con su baile y su carisma. Todos parecian divertidos.

_All I want..._

_All I need..._

_All I want!_

_All I need!_

_Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_

_Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah I want you back._

Nuevamente, todos comenzamos a aplaudir. No hace falta decir, que para su ultima interpretacion, ya todos estaban de pie y aplaudiendo. Era "Live While We're Young".

(Youtube: watch?v= HmFUaxZadI8)

_Hey girl I'm waiting on you, _

_I'm waiting on you _

_Come on and let me sneak you out _

_And have a celebration, a celebration T_

_he music up, the windows down._

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing _

_Just pretending that we're cool, and we know it too. _

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we doing _

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight..._

_Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun _

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love _

_And never never never stop for anyone _

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_And live while we're young Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young._

_Let's go! crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun _

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love _

_And never never never stop for anyone _

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_And live while we're young Oh oh oh oh oh _

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young._

Sin duda, Los Warblers fueron muy buenos. La obacion no se hizo esperar, la multitud estallo en aplausos. Vencer a Los Warblers seria difícil, ¿New Directions podía lograrlo?...

-Estuvieron geniales -Me susurro Nick, aun aplaudiendo.

-Lo se -Estuve de acuerdo, mientras tomaba asiento en mi lugar.

-Tal vez ellos ganen -Mencionó esta vez Cooper.

-Tal vez…

En eso, vimos que Los Warblers se acomodaban para ver a los próximos competidores, los cuales era New Directions. Jeff, se separo un segundo de ellos, y llego hasta nosotros.

-¿Y? ¿Que tal? -Preguntó el, emocionado.

-¡Jeff! ¡Eso fue genial! Estuvieron grandiosos…

-Gracias Nick, ojala ganemos -Dijo el esperanzado. Las luces volvieron a bajar, y el rubio se escabullo hasta llegar con sus amigos.

-Y por ultimo, resivamos con un aplauso, de la secundaria William McKeanly, ¡Los New Directions!


	16. New Directions

**Pues bien! lo prometido es deuda, y ya he saldado la mia con ustedes. El siguiente cap. lo amarán! Sólo una pista, se llama "mis sentimientos por tí" :) Nos leemos!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17; New Directions..._**

-Y por ultimo, resivamos con un aplauso, de la secundaria William McKeanly, ¡Los New Directions! -Nuevamente, nosotros comenzamos a aplaudir, yo ya estaba ansioso por verlos actuar. Los acordes de "Faithfully" comenzaron a sonar. Finn apareció por bambalinas sorprendiendonos a todos.

(Youtube: watch?v= sY_uIU8J5RQ)

_Highway run_

_into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_._

Esta vez, Rachel fue la que apareció por el lado opuesto del que habia salido Finn.

.

_Restless hearts _

_sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love _

_along the wire_

Ambos se encontraron en el centro del auditorio, y comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, boy, you stand by me_

_._

Dijo Rachel, con una afinacion perfecta. Luego, ambos siguieron cantando al mismo tiempo.

.

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_._

Ambos corrieron al escenario, el telón se abrió, y el resto de los chicos aparecieron en escena.

.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

_._

Todos aplaudimos. La verdad, Finn y Rachel se lucieron. Luego comenzaron los acordes de "ABC" de los Jackson 5. Tina se posiciono en el medio y comenzó a cantar.

(Youtube: watch?v =MUEAl-wR88g)

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh _

_( A buh-buh buh buh-buh ) _

_You went to school to learn, girl _

_Things you never, never knew before..._

_._

En eso, Kurt aparecio junto a Tina y ambos siguieron cantando.

.

_Kurt: _

_Like I before E except after C... _

_Tina: _

_And why 2 plus 2 makes four _

_Now now now, I'm gonna teach you... _

_( Teach you, teach you ) _

_All about love, dear... _

_( All about love)_

_._

Otro de los amigos de Kurt, Mike, canto esta vez.

.

_Mike: _

_Sit yourself down, and take a seat _

_All you gotta do is repeat after me._

_._

Todos los New Directions, estaban bailando de forma muy animada, y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Mike estaba en el centro, y su baile era impresionante.

.

_Everyone: ABC _

_Tina: Easy as... _

_Everyone: 123 _

_Tina: Or simple as... _

_Everyone: Do re mi _

_Tina: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl _

_Everyone: ABC _

_Tina: Easy as... _

_Everyone: 123 _

_Tina: As simple as... _

_Everyone: Do re mi _

_Tina: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl _

_(Ah ah, a little bit) _

_Tina: _

_Come on, let me love you just a little bit _

_(Teach, teach sing it out) _

_Come on, come one, come on _

_Let me show you what it's all about! _

_Quinn: _

_Reading, writing and arithmetic _

_Are the branches of the learning tree _

_Mike: _

_Well listen, without the roots of love let me tell you, girl _

_Kurt: _

_Your education ain't complete _

_Tina: _

_T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you _

_(Show you, show you ) _

_How to get an A _

_(Na, na, na, na, na ) _

_Mike: _

_Spell "me" "you" "attitude" _

_Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do._

_._

La gente comenzo a ponerse de pie, y a aplaudir, incluyendonos.

.

_Everyone: ABC _

_Tina: Easy as... _

_Everyone: 123 _

_Tina: Or simple as... _

_Everyone: Do re mi _

_Tina: ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl _

_Tina: _

_ABC is easy, as like counting up to three, _

_Sing a simple melody _

_That's how easy love can be, _

_Sing a simple melody _

_One, two, three you and me_

_._

Luego de eso, aparecio Kurt en el medio del escenario, comenzando a cantar y haciendo movimientos bastantes sexys, con los que logro animar a todo el publico… Inclusive a mi… Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a bailar moviendo la pelvis.

.

_(Aaah, yeah! ) _

_Kurt: _

_Sit down girl! _

_I think I love you _

_Mike: _

_No, get up girl, _

_Show me what you can do! _

_Tina & Mike: _

_Shake it Shake it baby come on now _

_Tina: _

_Shake it shake it baby _

_One, two, three baby oo ooh _

_That's how easy love can be _

_Tina: _

_ABC is easy, as like counting up to three, _

_Sing a simple melody _

_That's how easy love can be. _

_Mike: _

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out. _

_Tina: _

_Oh, oh oh baby. _

_Everyone: _

_ABC is easy, as like counting up to three, _

_Sing a simple melody _

_That's how easy love can be. _

_Mike: _

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out_.

.

La audiencia había enloquecido, todos estaban de pie celebrando, y la ultima canción no se hizo esperar. Reconocí los acordes de "Don't Stop Believing", un tema clásico de Journey. Apenas empezó la música, ya todos se encontraban gritando y aplaudiendo. Finn y Rachel comenzaron a cantar.

(Youtube: watch?v =H-arpCZ_r4Q)

.

_Just a small town girl _

_livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_._

Luego fue el momento de Santana y Puck de llevarse los aplausos.

.

_A singer in a smoky room _

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_._

Nuevamente, Rachel y Finn comenzaron a cantar.

.

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the nights _

_Streetlights, people _

_Living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the nights_

_._

Mercedes elevo toda la cancion un tono más arriva, llevandose aun más aplausos de los que ya habian conseguido.

.

_Don't stop believin _

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlight, people _

_Don't stop!_

_._

Al finalizar, todos comenzamos a aplaudir. Sin duda, los New Direction habían dado una gran batalla. No podía siquiera adivinar quien seria el ganador. Todos los chicos se fueron festejando, y bajaron del escenario felices.

-¡Eso fue genial! Adore verlos actuar… -Dijo Nick, muy animado.

-También yo... Creí que iba a ser aburrido, pero creo que me acabo de enamorar de las competencias de coro -Dijo esta vez Cooper.

-A mi también me gustaron -Dije yo. Seguimos hablando durante un rato, hasta que las luces titilaron, y los 3 equipos subieron al escenario. Con eso, también el presentador de la competencia. Todos aplaudimos en ese momento.

-Querida audiencia, todos los equipos han estado increíbles, pero solo uno puede ser el ganador. Quedando en el tercer lugar de esta competencia…. ¡Las chicas de Jane Addams Academy! -Dijo el. Todos aplaudimos, sin embargo, las chicas tomaron su pequeño trofeo de mala gana, y se bajaron del escenario, enviando una mirada asesina a los New Directions.

-Y ahora…. Los ganadores de la competencia Seccional de coros de Lima, Ohio…

Todos estábamos expectantes. Esperando saber quienes habían sido los ganadores. Sin embargo, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar, ¿Que pasaría con Jeff si perdiera? Este concurso lo llenaba de tanta ilusión… No soportaría el verlo triste, por no haber ganado… No se como podría tomárselo.

Por otro lado, ¿Que sucedería con Kurt si no ganaran? Yo se que el actuaria indiferente, pero la verdad, es que ese coro es lo más preciado que tiene. Alli consiguio sus amigos, y esa clase fue lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido, lo ayudo mucho con su personalidad… Igual que Finn, ambos encontraron refugio en ese lugar. Y escuche que si los New Directions pierden, la entrenadora Sue, cerrara el coro...


End file.
